A Very Sadistic Christmas
by Nogard
Summary: Elle gives herself a Christmas present: a toy named Claire. She promises to care for her new pet, train her well, and keep her safe from any who would seek to do her harm. But Elle can't really love her. She's a sociopath. Elle/Claire BDSM PWP-ish AU
1. A Very Sadistic Christmas

I lay on my back, staring up at the white flakes as they floated down from the sky, only to hit and slide off an invisible wall a few inches above the window. "I'm dreaming…" I sang to myself, "Of a white Christmas…" Of course, it wasn't really snow that fell, but ash – ash from a city destroyed by an atomic detonation.

For the eight millionth time, I cursed the bastard Gabriel Gray. I had once been powerful, the trusted assassin and interrogator of a great company. Now I was trapped, forced to entertain the whims of two subjects who should be locked in their cells.

My stomach growled. Normally, I would have spent Christmas dining at an expensive restaurant, putting up with Dad's stuck up colleagues, while I enjoyed a filling meal of turkey, mashed potatoes, and anything else I wanted. Now…

I propped myself up on an elbow, looking over at the meager collection of rations: whatever snacks Dr. Suresh had left behind when he deserted the loft. My stomach growled again, and I pressed a hand to my belly to alleviate the sharp pains that erupted.

I hate feeling pain. Causing sure, but feeling? _Ugh._ It's a sensation meant for lower creatures…

_Screw this._ I went over to the pile lain out in the center of the mushroom cloud painted on the floor, and selected an Apollo bar. I fumbled with the wrapper, when the sound must have awakened the cheerleader.

"Elle!" She stood up from where she was taking her nap, and raced forward, snatching the bar from my hands. "You've already had your breakfast today," the cheerleader stated in an authoritative tone.

I glared at her; how dare this lab specimen, who should be strapped to a table being cut apart, tell _me_ what to do? "I… need… food," I explained slowly to allow her simple mind to keep up. I swiped the bar back and raised my left hand over her face, letting energy crackle over my fingertips. Even the dullest of creatures would be able to understand my threat. And if they didn't? Well, that was also fun.

The bitch stood her ground. "Peter?" she called, a dangerous tone to her voice.

Peter had been sitting with his back up against the desk for the past two days, focusing all his strength on keeping up the barrier that protected us from fallout. His eyes opened, and he looked over at us wearily. "Elle, behave," he ordered me firmly. "Save the chocolate for later."

Scowling, I shoved it back in her hands, giving her a playful zap – just enough to make her wince. "Fine. Whatever." I stepped back away from the food, and leaned up against a wall. "You know, Christmas is supposed to be the time of giving." I looked at her pointedly.

She sighed. "That doesn't mean giving to you, Elle. God, can you not think about yourself for ten minutes?"

I shrugged; it all depended on how important it was. If I was hunting, for instance, I'd take a day to study their file. Though if I was interrogating, I preferred to just skim the file and learn as I went along. Here, however, I was unable to enjoy myself as I otherwise would.

Technically, I supposed I could just zap her and take what I wanted, but then Peter would try to stop me. I'd just challenge him for the fun of it, but I knew I needed him to save his strength for keeping the loft safe. He was a lot more fun when he was locked in his cell, begging me for a jolt.

"You know, you aren't the only one in this place who's hurting," she went on. Now that caught my attention. I studied her face and smiled at her distress.

"Mmm…" I put on my best look of sympathy. "Tell me about it," I requested in what I hoped passed for a concerned tone.

To my delight, she began to cry. Though she still looked at me with anger, I watched with fascination as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Nearly half a million people are dead, Elle. Do you even care about that?"

_Not really._ However, I chose to respond as a normal girl would have – well, I think so anyway. "Of course I care," I claimed. "How _dare_ you think otherwise?" I knew my father could very well have been killed in the explosion, and I let what feelings I still had for him color my expressions.

Claire sniffled. "Sorry," she muttered, wiping the tears off her face.

She apologized to me? _Cool._ I wondered if she'd let me, I don't know, hold her or something, but decided not to push it. "It's okay," I said, trying to sound as though I really was as emotional as I made myself out to be. "You can have my candy," I offered, playing the nice girl. In the end it wouldn't matter; we'd have to sacrifice our meals or use up the supply.

"Uh, thanks?" she said, confusion apparent. I made a note to avoid that type of scenario until I could figure out what it was I had done wrong.

I just smiled, soaking up the discomfort that remained on her face. I thought about what it would be like to really hold her, feel the warmth from her body. Maybe I'd cup her chin as she cried, smiling at her comfortingly. I imagined cradling her in my arms as I flooded her body with enough electricity to make her scream. "You're welcome," I said innocently.

Suddenly I had a brilliant idea. I knew just the way to get a renewable food source. But now wasn't the best time or place to bring it up. Smiling at Claire, I walked over to Peter. "Hey," I said softly, "How you holding up?"

He looked up at me with bloodshot eyes. "Okay." I could tell he wasn't telling the truth, just putting on a brave front.

"You know, some tortures involve sleep deprivation," I informed him. "I mean, I've never used them – mine give way long before that – but, I know it can't be easy for you." I knelt down, so that I was just above eye-level with him. "I could zap you," I offered, letting my hands glow with energy. I lowered my voice, "I know you like that…"

"No!" he cried quickly, shaking his head and causing drops of sweat to fly off. _Eew_. "Too much of a shock could knock out the barrier."

Disappointed, I retracted my energy. "Maybe some chocolate would help keep you awake, then?" Recalling my genius idea, I darted my mouth over to his ear. "Plus, I figured out a way we could all enjoy a nice Christmas dinner," I whispered. "Claire can regenerate lost limbs, see. I say we cut off her arms – maybe her legs too – and then I could start a fire with my electricity…"

"We're not _eating_ Claire," he interrupted in a whisper. "I don't care if she can grow everything back. We're not cannibals."

"Suppose we run out of candy before the danger passes?" I challenged, raising an eyebrow. "Are we supposed to die just because you feel squeamish?"

"I have her power too," he said, closing his eyes. "If worst comes to worst…"

"What, _you'll_ cut something off?" I'm usually good at putting up with empathy, but now our _lives_ were at stake. "You're the one making the barrier! We don't need you weaker than you already are."

"Okay," he conceded. "If worst comes to worst, I'll _present_ the idea to Claire, but you have to promise me that you won't force her."

It wasn't an actual surrender, but it was close enough. "Fine." I keep my promises, believe it or not.

Holding back my electricity, I kissed him lightly. I really couldn't do much, though, as any distraction could cause him to lose his hold. Bored, I went back over to Claire. It really was a pity I couldn't play with her properly. _Maybe after the storm passes, I should take her and come back for Peter later?_

"What do you want?" she asked as I knelt down beside where she was sitting.

"Look," I said, trying to sort my thoughts, "It's Christmas, okay? We should… I don't know, try to get along. At least for now."

"I suppose…" she agreed. She sucked a breath through her teeth and stuck out her hand, "Claire…"

I grinned. I took her hand and sent a shock up her arm as we shook, "Elle…"

She winced as she withdrew her hand. "Why do you do that?"

"Hmm? It's fun." Then I was struck with another brilliant thought: Peter had said he was okay with eating parts of Claire as long as she _chose_ to let us. Why wouldn't the same hold true to a bit of zapping? "C'mon, don't tell me you've never wanted someone to hurt you a _little bit_?"

"Uh, no," she denied. "Never."

I made a disbelieving sound. "You should try to be more open. Try new things. You never know what you might enjoy." I offered my hand to her, making it glow with energy.

"Uh, no. Thank you." She shook her head, and edged slightly away from my hand. "That's really… not my thing."

Disappointed but not discouraged, I let my hand drop, the electricity vanishing inside me once more. After all, this was a vast improvement to what had gone on mere moments before. "So what is your thing?"

"What?"

"What are you into?" I clarified. I then smirked. "Besides the flying boy, I mean."

"Oh, we're not together anymore," she said, looking a trifle startled soon after she spoke.

_Didn't mean to say that, did you?_ The cheerleader certainly seemed to be warming up to me. _Interesting…_

"I mean," she continued, "Cheerleading used to be a big thing for me. But since I, you know, got my power, I've just been kind of distracted…"

_Uh-oh._ I was making her think about the company. Not good. Time for a subject change. "It's a cool power. You're practically immortal, just so long as nothing penetrates your skull." I tapped her forehead for emphasis. "What it must be like to be able to heal at once…" I pulled up a pant leg to reveal a scar from a burn wound I had gotten from over a decade ago, when I was still being careless with my power. "Never to have scars to mar your beauty…"

"It is cool," she admitted, almost reluctant to voice it. "One time, there was this guy… he tried to hurt me, so I… offered to drive him home. The plan was to kamikaze the thing, and then walk away without a scratch."

_Ooh._ I listened eagerly. Now this was a side of the cheerleader I hadn't seen before. "Did it work?"

"Not… really."Claire sighed, looking down at her lap. "He survived… and threatened me. Dad and the Haitian got to him, erased his memories."

I couldn't help but shiver. The Haitian's power was certainly among the most unnerving I had encountered. "That revenge savory enough for you, Claire? Would you have preferred your dad sent _me_ to finish the job? I would have been glad to make him suffer for his crimes." I made electricity dance around my fingers with excitement at the thought.

"I… guess I would have at the time," she admitted. "I mean, I tried to kill him… but if I did… if you did… I guess now I'd feel guilty. So, I'm glad that the Haitian got to him, and not you or, uh, me."

"Oh." A bit disappointing, but certainly interesting overall. "How else do you have fun with it? When you're not playing 'kamikaze', I mean."

"Well, sometimes I just see what kind of crazy stuff I can survive." She smiled at some happy memories.

"…Like?" I demanded. "Details."

"Oh," she waved her hand as though it was all silly. "Cut myself up, tried to hang myself, tried e- ele- electrocution…" I grinned; she hastily went on, "Got hit with a car, jumped from some high places… That's pretty much it."

"So, what you're saying," I said grinning, "Is that for _fun_ you _electrocuted_ yourself?" I offered her my hand again, and this time put twice as much energy into it.

"That's… that's not what I meant." She held her hands up between us as if to protect herself, as though I couldn't zap her in any position she choose to place herself in.

"What did you mean?" I asked, slightly increasing the voltage. It would be her own fault for denying her nature.

"I meant… It was just about living through it," she explained, looking at my hand warily. "Knowing that anyone else couldn't survive… that's powerful."

"Don't worry, I've got enough power to give you your thrills," I promised, making my handshake into a lethal weapon, the glow bright enough to cast light all over the shadowed loft. "C'mon, Claire. Give me your hand. Let's have some fun."

To my delight, she slowly lifted her hand… but then dropped it. "No, thank you. I don't feel like it right now."

For an instant, I wanted to disregard her words entirely and _make_ her play… But, of course, that was not an option. I powered down my hand and let it fall to my side. "Sorry," I offered.

"That's all right…" she said in reply.

She was wary now, though, and I did not want her like this. Unless she trusted me, I doubted I could convince her to let me hurt her…

"It's getting dark," she interrupted my thoughts.

I looked at the windows; indeed it was. None of us had a watch, but I was willing to wager it was somewhere between 3:00 PM and 4:00 PM. "It does that in winter."

"You wanna split that candy bar?" she offered.

My eyebrow rose. _Wow, I nearly coerce__d__ her __in__to play__ing__, and she's sharing her dinner?_ "Sure," I nodded hesitantly. I remained put as Claire fetched the Apollo bar we had fought over earlier. _What a petty fight it was._ "Is that dark chocolate or milk chocolate?" I asked as she returned.

"I don't really know," she shrugged. As I watched, she broke off a piece about a third of the size of the whole bar.

_Ah._ I wasn't sure why, but I had expected Claire would split it down the middle. _Oh, well, at least it's something._ I held out a hand for my share and was startled when Claire handed me the large portion. "Why?" I asked with a blink.

"I felt bad about keeping the bar from you before," she explained. "Consider it your Christmas gift."

"Oh…" I looked down at the chocolate. "I don't have a gift for you…"

"That's okay. I wasn't expecting anything, anyway." She held up her piece as though making a toast. "Cheers."

We tapped our chocolate together and ate in silence.

"Well," I said when we had finished, "I guess we should call it a day." The lights were dim enough that it would only be moments before we would plunge into darkness.

"I guess so." Claire stood, going to bring Peter a bar.

"Good night," I muttered, curling up on a makeshift bed made of papers taken from Suresh's files. I suppose I should have gone to sleep, but instead I thought about Claire.

She really was a nice girl. Not the pathetic kindness used by the weak, either. No, Claire was strong, much stronger than I had anticipated. Nor was she a threat, a rival for power.

Yes, she had the abilities to take me on. Despite my strength, her healing would make her nearly impossible to take out. But she wouldn't play that game, not unless I forced her. She seemed perfectly content to maintain an equal footing, perhaps even willing to let me hurt her at some point.

But as it was, she would be _letting_ me. I didn't have her at my mercy. It was almost like letting _her_ have power over _me_. I made a face at the thought.

I thought instead about Peter, back when I had him in his cell. Now _that_ had been fun. Just a little zap every day for months at a time, working him down until he _loved_ it.

Or at least just liked it. Come to think of it, he was just trying to manipulate me. Distract me while he avoided taking his pills so he could escape. _Ugh._ Toys were not supposed to play with their masters.

No, Peter wasn't a good toy at all. Once I was able to zap him without risking our lives, I doubted he'd let me. He _would_ have power over me, and it was that reason that I decided to end our games right then. At least until I could get him in the proper position somehow.

I briefly thought about how I could accomplish such a thing. It involved finding the Haitian, bribing him somehow, and building a better prison… if the Haitian was even still alive. I nearly groaned in disgust at my misfortune, but held it in so Peter wasn't tempted to have a look inside my head.

At least Claire only had one power. As egalitarian as she was, she wouldn't vie for control. Well, I didn't think she would anyway.

I didn't like being in other peoples' power; but then, she wouldn't _really_ be above me. If she were to ever let me zap her, she would be _relenting_. Breaking prisoners was loads of fun, that's for sure. But having someone so strong like Claire _surrender_ to my pain… Well, that made my teeth buzz with excitement.

I licked my lips. I would have to be cool about this. Peter couldn't be allowed to see my daydreams. It would be too risky.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to get to sleep. However, there was far too much on my mind right now to slip off to slumber land. After what could have been hours, I opened my eyes and glanced around.

In the dark, shadowy room, I could just make out the figures of Claire and Peter. I listened carefully, hearing her slow and heavy breathing. _Asleep._

I carefully slipped my legs off of the pile of papers, trying to make as little noise as possible. What I was planning to do was rather risky, what with Peter right there, but I was confident that the combination of the night and what distance there was between him and where Claire was sleeping would keep him from paying close attention.

Standing up cautiously, I crept over to where Claire lay curled up in bits of canvas, upon which Isaac Mendez had once predicted what was to come. Her face was exposed to the night, a pale contrast to the dark studio. _As am I a dark contrast to you._

I lowered my face down close to hers; for all I could tell, she was fast asleep. "Claire?" I whispered.

She made a twitching movement, but otherwise seemed oblivious of me.

"You're a very nice girl, Claire," I told her as she slept. I was sure her subconscious would recognize and remember what I was saying, but not actually let her remember me saying anything – a fun little trick. "I'm going to make you mine… Your every thought will be of pleasing me. You'll beg me to jolt you, and you'll enjoy it when I do." I grinned as she made a face in her sleep. "That's right, Claire, you'll like it. I promise."

Leaning over, I gently pressed my lips against her forehead, resisting the urge to send my electricity through her – that would happen later. "Merry Christmas."


	2. A Painful Boxing Day

I didn't sleep well that night. I wasn't troubled with nightmares or worries, however. No, I didn't sleep because I was filled to the brim with excitement.

I had a new project to work on: Project Claire. And unlike the various hunts and other missions I've performed for the sake of the company, this one was entirely selfish. There was no greater good to serve, no company plan – just a little experiment for the sake of my own pleasure, and thus undoubtedly the most fulfilling.

Not that I was ignoring Claire's feelings in this. I mean, yeah, she never actually consented to being the subject of my latest project, but it wasn't like I was going to take her past her limits. Besides, she should be grateful for my interest. When you think about it, it really was kind of me to give her life a purpose, after all.

As soon as the light was bright enough, I rose from my makeshift bed. Making a quick stop at the latrine outside, I took a sip of water, and grabbed a caramel bar. Instead of eating it then, however, I decided to save it to share with her when she woke up. A nice gesture, and useful with such a low food supply.

I knelt down next to her and prepared to wait. Her face had barely changed position since I had last visited her, but the growing light served to alter her appearance just enough to unnerve me slightly. I studied her expression: tense and anxious. _Pain, Claire?_

I wondered if I was to blame for her discomfort, or if she was responding to other forces. After all, this girl had been through a lot besides me. Still, whether do to my influence or another's, this distress emanating from my newest toy was only serving to increase my own excitement.

I tilted my head to appraise her sleeping form, wrapped tightly in canvas. She was in excellent shape, a fine product of her regenerative power. And her face… cute by any means, but that wonderful look of pain on her features enhanced her beauty to the point that I felt my mouth water just watching her. "Pretty little toy…" I whispered, smiling as she twitched at the sound of my voice.

For a moment, I was tempted to wake her as I had woken up many of my toys in the past: a fun, little shock to the nose. Fun for me, that is. At this stage of the game, I doubted it would be fun for her. However, I denied myself that pleasure. For now, I could only zap her in moderation, and preferably with her consent.

This was, in its way, totally new ground for me. I had to be careful not to arouse suspicion from Peter, while still setting the stage for my new ownership of Claire. I would have to train her very carefully to ensure she never realized or alerted Peter to my wicked deeds before I had her totally under my spell.

The toy shifted suddenly, waking up. I watched, fascinated, as her eyes blinked open to find mine staring back at them. I smiled pleasantly, "Morning, sleepy."

My smile faded as I saw that her hair had fallen over her pretty face, covering it up. _Well, that won't do._ I stretched out a hand to fix the problem, causing her to immediately jerk away. Why, it appeared little Claire thought I was trying to hurt her! _How adorable._

Slowly, gently, I advanced my hand toward her face. Maybe it was my smile or the way I tilted my hand… Whatever the contributing factor or factors, she let me touch her this time. I lightly traced my fingertips over her face, learning the terrain for myself, before brushing the hair away and accomplishing my original task. When I had finished, I gave her a nice big smile to show her I was pleased.

"M-morning," she mumbled, staring up at me with what I took to be awe. How about that? The toy was intimidated by my presence. Then, the toy decided she would lessen such feelings by raising herself up to eye-level with me.

I easily could have slammed her back down to the ground, releasing enough energy to keep her twitching for hours. However, I instead just smiled as she propped herself up. Certainly I had something to smile about; the fun image in my head would keep me smiling for as long as it would have taken Claire to stop twitching. "Sleep well, I hope?" I teased.

She was less than pleased with my choice of conversation. She shot me a dirty look as her face scrunched up into a look of sadness mixed with disgust. "Actually, Elle, the multiple attempts on my life have pretty much cost me a good night's sleep."

I then was faced with the difficult challenge of totally killing my smiling face. I think I pulled it off pretty well. I cast my eyes downward in a gesture of shame, while holding my mouth slightly open to illustrate concern. "Oh…" I whispered as though I had suddenly been struck with knowledge of the error of my ways. "I'm sorry, Claire."

Despite my carefully constructed display of compassion, I detected a look of suspicion in her eyes. I wondered just how much of my message her subconscious had understood. Did she view me as a threat?

"That's okay," she said, even as her eyes narrowed slightly. "Not your fault."

My smile returned, an act of deception to keep her from realizing that I realized that she realized that I had faked my expression. _Huh? Way to confuse yourself, Elle._

"No, I'm not like that," I assured her. I felt that I should establish this early on. "I like you, Claire, and I won't try to hurt you… Well," I amended, "I won't try to _kill_ you, in any case. I'll keep you safe from the company and anyone else that tries to mash you up. You're mine, Claire." I let that sink in a moment before 'correcting' myself, "My jurisdiction, I mean. Daddy can't assign someone else to handle you with me at your side." A lie, of course. There was really nothing stopping him from doing something like that. The point was to establish trust and familiarize her with the fact that she was mine.

My toy was wide-eyed when I had finished. "I… Thank you, Elle," she stammered. "I… Can you stop them from hurting anyone else?" The desperate look in her sweet blue eyes, shimmering with tears, was just to die for.

Her request, however, was… not possible. I looked downward and sighed, shaking my head. "The company… is very powerful. I couldn't… I can't."

Claire sighed as well. "I understand. Thanks for… for doing what you can, though."

I smiled at her, finding myself reaching a hand to her face. I so wanted to express my affection through a show of electricity… I imagined how she'd squeal and pull back, collapsing under my hand… But doing so would threaten all the progress I made, so I held back.

Instead, I simply stroked her cheek. That was nice too. Claire has soft skin. I thought about moving my hand upwards, right to the top of her head. From there, I could shove her down to the floor, and force her to acknowledge me as her captor… I pulled back my hand.

"Hungry?" I asked, holding up the candy bar. "We could split, like before."

"Uh, yeah," she agreed, nodding her head. "Let's do that."

"Great!" I eagerly ripped open the wrapper. This was good. She seemed to have reached the vulnerable state I was seeking. If all went well, she would be open and receptive.

I decided to try an experiment. Breaking off a small chunk at the corner, I fiddled with it a bit to smoosh it down, and then thrust it against her lips. She opened her mouth to speak, and I slipped the morsel inside.

"Mm!" Claire grunted in surprise. "Thanks, Elle," she said as she chewed, "But I can feed myself."

"I know," I giggled childishly, breaking off another piece and pressing it to her mouth. "I _like_ this, however."

She parted her lips slightly and accepted the candy. "Why, though? I mean, what's the point?"

_I can exert control over you this way. _I held out another chunk a few inches away from her mouth. She leaned forward to take it from my hand, her warm mouth closing over my fingers, leaving behind wet saliva. _Just like a puppy with table scraps._ "No real reason," I shrugged, wiping icky Claire drool off on my pants.

I fed her half of the bar this way. Through gradual increases, I got her to lean across nearly half the distance between us by the end. It was so empowering. "Split half way?" I asked, hoping she didn't want me to repeat her gesture of offering two thirds.

"Sure," she agreed. "You want me to feed you?" She held out a hand for the bar.

I grinned. "Thanks… but that's really not necessary." I happily chomped away at the bar while she watched with a confused look.

The candy was good. It made me thirsty, though. That was bad when there was a limited water supply available. "I'd kill for a Slusho," I remarked, swallowing dryly.

"Slusho?" She raised an eyebrow in amusement. "In the middle of winter?"

"Winter, spring, summer, fall," I counted the seasons off on my fingers. "Slusho tastes good _any_ time." Seriously, it was the best damn drink ever made. Fortunately, the company had made some kind of business affiliation with the Slusho distributer, so I had a great supply close at hand. Normally.

"When I get out of here," Claire said, smiling dreamily, "I'm gonna get a whole bunch of waffles, with butter, and maple syrup poured all over everything."

I found myself smiling alongside her. "That sounds nice." Actually, the food itself didn't sound nearly as nice as the way she described her rich fantasy. "I'll make sure you get that," I assured her. "When we get out of here, I'll treat you to a meal at the nearest Waffle House, okay?"

"Sounds great," she agreed. "I don't think there's any in New York, though. We might have to settle for the nearest Denny's."

"As long as you're happy." This was excellent. She really was warming up to me, which made me pleased.

The only problem was… I wasn't shocking her. Slipping a few volts into her body would make me _so_ pleased… but what about my progress with her? I sighed; I would have to risk it – it was too frustrating otherwise. "Claire?" I shifted my head slightly lower to look at her from perfect eye-level. "Can I ask you a really big favor?"

She looked wary. Undoubtedly, she could guess what I had in mind. "Yeah? What's that, Elle?"

"Could you maybe let me zap you?" I asked, my tone slipping into begging. _Oh, this is pitiful._ "It would make me feel really good…"

She just eyed me for an uncomfortable moment. I felt what ground I had gained suddenly fall away, leaving me naked and helpless. Suddenly it didn't matter that I had fed her like a dog; if there was no pain to inflict, the world lost its meaning.

"Okay," she finally said in a small voice. She held out her hand for me to take. "Just… keep it small, okay?"

My eyes widened. I slowly slipped my hand into hers, my gaze flicking up to her eyes. "Thank you," I whispered. Then I gave her a relatively small zap.

Claire's face scrunched up, her mouth letting out a delightful little squeal. She was just precious. I pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tightly. "Thanks!"

"No… problem…" she gasped out against the side of my head.

I pulled back so I could examine her appearance. Tears streaked from her eyes, not from sorrow, but simply from the stress of being electrocuted. Her face was flushed red with blood and she seemed preoccupied with clearing her throat. Needless to say, it was very enjoyable.

For an instant, as I stared down at her, I had the strangest urge come over me to lean over… and kiss her on the lips. It was an unusual thought; I never had much of an interest in the feminine sort. Claire, however… she was full of fascinating possibilities.

Then Claire tried to break out of my grip and the moment was lost. I let go without a fuss, and watched as my toy slid back away from me. "That was great," I smiled, making sure she knew her pain was appreciated.

"For you," she stated blandly. "Not so hot on this end."

_For now._ I knew she had the ability to enjoy it herself… but if I wasn't careful what I said, I could scare her off. Not that she had anywhere to run, but _still_. "I'm sorry you're… uncomfortable with it," I decided on saying.

"I'm sure comfort is your major concern," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

It was an odd thing to say, not what I was expecting. It gave me a moment of a pause to consider what she could have meant. A minute later, I responded with what I believed was appropriate, "You know, just because I'm a sadist, it doesn't mean I want you uncomfortable."

That appeared to baffle her. "Then what does it mean?"

"It means," I explained to her as I took her hands in mine, "I want you in _pain_." I lightly shocked her fingertips, causing her to wince just slightly. I smiled at the sight.

"Pain is the most important feeling in the world, Claire," I instructed. I lifted her right hand to my lips and gently kissed the back of her hand, sending little sparks into her that made her twitch so lovely. "No other sensation can make you feel so alive, so in touch with the world."

"Really…" Her voice was skeptical, unbelieving. But she wasn't retracting her hands.

"Uh-huh," I agreed, running my fingers around her hands. "I'm sure the idea has already occurred to you, deep down, that maybe you continuously place yourself in _painful_ situations for that very reason." I punctuated the word 'painful' with some extra voltage. "After all, if you just want to survive 'suicide', there's plenty of painless ways… none of which I heard yesterday."

She tugged her hands out of my grasp. I could have increased the voltage considerably and made her conform to my plans. I let her go without a struggle.

"If pain is so nice," she muttered darkly, "Why don't you shock yourself?"

_Ah…_ She had hit upon the flaw in my rationale. I had come up with the thought myself, but I was hoping she wouldn't be as smart. I had to answer, had to say _something_. "Because," I found myself saying, unsure where I was going, "It's not fun… for _me_."

Claire frowned. "What?"

_What?_ I internally echoed her. Despite my own confusion, my mouth continued on the thread it had started, somehow not telling my brain what it was up to. "You're the one that likes pain… likes _feeling_ pain… And I'm the one who likes giving it. I'm the sadist… and you're…" I trailed off. This was so fucking weak.

Claire was skeptical to say the least. "You… think so?"

I noted that she wasn't out and out denying it. Perhaps there was still a chance of this working after all. "Mhmm," I agreed with a bright expression, showing her a friendly smile. I spoke again on a sudden impulse, "God made you fit to take it… just as he made me fit to give it…"

_What the hell?_ I silently demanded of my mouth. _What was all that crap about God?_ She couldn't possibly buy any of this garbage.

Amazingly, however, my little stream of nonsense seemed to affect my Claire. She visibly bit her lip and glanced away, her eyes moving rapidly from side-to-side. "You really think so?" she asked quietly, aiming her eyes directly into my own.

I stared back confidently. "I know so." _Mine!_

Claire sighed, turning away from me. "I gotta process this…" She held her head in her hands, really taken by my words. So delightful!

I eyed her a bit, satisfaction filling me to the brim. I knew she would make a wonderful toy. Way better then Peter. It had only been a few days, and already I had penetrated her sense of identity.

Her face scrunched up as she thought about her place in the world, no doubt wondering if she should let me zap her. _The answer, Claire, is yes._ I gave her a great, beaming smile to help her reach that decision as I idly made lightning dance about my fingertips.

The display attracted her attention. She watched me warily out of the corner of her eye, and shifted slightly away from me. _So, that's how it is?_

Quieting my electricity, I slowly reached my hand over to her. She closed her eyes and tensed, waiting for me to zap her, to take my fun without letting her have hers. I could have done that; it _would_ have been fun. But having a toy that actually consents to being played with, that is something else altogether.

So, I didn't shock her as I pressed my hand to her cheek, nor did I slam her to the floor as I worked my hand up to the top of her head. Instead, I began to affectionately stroke her hair along her head. I winked at her when she looked at me with surprise. "No need to worry, Claire. I won't until you agree." _Not until you surrender to me…_

"Get away from her, Elle."

_Aw, hell. _

* * *

**Author's Note:** This originally was a oneshot story, but I had wanted to continue it. Reviews also indicated an interest in more, so I decided to write more chapters onto it. Note that the first chapter was built to be self-contained. 


	3. Playtime

"Elle, get away from her now," Peter demanded tersely.

_Aw, hell._ I turned to see Peter on his feet, looking like hell with slightly unfocused, bloodshot eyes and an overall sweaty body. _Yuck._ "What do you want?" I grumbled crossly.

"Peter," Claire broke in. "There's no need…"

"I said, get away!" Peter snapped, and instantly my hand was knocked away from my toy by an invisible force.

_You dare?! _"You wanna fight, Peter?" I drawled, standing up. I brought lightning down to my hands and let it grow in my palms as I stalked toward him…

"Elle, stop it!" A hand grabbed my arm, and I spun around to glare at my toy as she tried to hold me back. _Do you realize what I could do to you, you little punk?_

Claire held firm despite my acidic gaze, and positioned herself between me and Peter with her back to me. "Peter, knock it off. I can take care of myself without your help."

I cocked my head as I watched the toy defend me. I hadn't expected her to do that. I had underestimated her again. With my free hand, I resumed stroking her hair. "There's a good…" _Toy._ "Girl."

I glanced down at where she held my arm in a tight grip. A bit too authoritative for my liking. _We'll have to fix that, won't we?_

"Thanks, Elle," Claire said without looking back at me, her gaze fixed on Peter. "Peter, keep your focus on the barrier. Don't go picking random fights when we need you to keep your strength."

"Yeah, Peter," I mocked. "You wouldn't want to use up energy when there's so little food left…" Winking at him, I motioned at Claire and licked my lips.

Peter clenched his jaw, and for an instant I saw electrical sparks emanate from his fingertips. I raised an eyebrow. _Interesting response…_

"Elle, whatever you're doing back there," Claire sighed, "Please stop it. Peter, I'm _fine_. Regenerative powers, remember?"

"She's manipulating you," he accused. "It's what she does. She doesn't think of you as a person at all."

I frowned. _Disobedient toy, trying to end your master's game._ "Hey, just because you didn't appreciate your daily zap doesn't mean that you can just come over and interrupt our game on principle!"

"Game?" she asked, glancing at me over her shoulder.

"That's right…" I shot her a smile. "We were both about to win…" I ever-so-slightly zapped her through my arm, making her give the cutest little jump as she suitably loosened her grip. I smiled encouragingly as if to say, 'See, Claire? Pain can be fun.' To my delight, she returned it with a trembling smile of her own.

I leaped forward and hugged her tightly from behind. Peter was none-too-pleased. I grinned and gently shifted her so that she was resting most of her weight on me, her eyes about level with my chin. The pose was excellent for my message to Peter, thought strongly at him: _Mine, mine. All mine!_ "I think the girl has made her choice. Why don't you go and sit down?"

"I really am fine," Claire added helpfully. Then… she mouthed _something_…

I twisted my neck to see her mouth clearly, but it was too late by that point. She had gotten something across to Peter without me knowing what! Whatever it was, it seemed to work in my favor.

"I'm within shouting distance," he told my toy as he stalked off to the other side of the room.

_Huh…_ "What did you tell him?" I asked as I laid her down carefully on her canvas bed. Kneeling beside her, I rested a forearm on the other side of her body as I leaned over her face. This position kept things nice and intimate, with the added bonus of making her unable to rise until I moved.

"Uh, j-just that, uh, we should have our fun while we can… because of where we are and all," she stuttered, noticeably intimidated by my actions. The way things should be as far as I was concerned. I'd had my fill of disobedient toys.

"Fun?" I grinned a slow, dangerous grin. "Are you having _fun_, Claire?" Gripping her shoulder, I gave her a little shock, eliciting a whimper from my toy.

"W-well, a bit, I guess," she admitted to my great delight. "It does help me forget."

I was a bit confused by that last part, but with such a lovely toy ready for me I wasn't terribly interested. "What's your favorite part?" I ran a finger lightly over her soft face, trying to determine which of her exquisite features to electrocute next.

"O-of getting shocked?" Her tone was still incredulous. She still couldn't understand that she was my toy and being zapped for pleasure was to be her new purpose in life. Fortunately, I consider myself a good teacher.

"That's right," I encouraged, tapping her on the tip of her nose. "You like pain, remember? What part of my gifts do you appreciate the most?"

"Oh… I, uh, I guess I like it just, like, after it really hurts? Before it starts to burn…" She licked her lips nervously as she described her taboo pleasure, and I found my eyes once more drawn to her mouth.

_That's right. I owe you a kiss, don't I?_ "Claire, you've been a very good… girl. Close your eyes."

"W-why?" she asked, failing to obey. "What are you g-going to do?"

I sighed. This should have been smoother. I blamed her disobedience on Peter's bad influence. "Now, Claire, when I tell you to do something, I need to know that you will do as I say. I am _far_ more experienced than you are, and if you question my judgment at every turn, you _will_ pay the price, trust me. Understand?" I smiled sweetly, letting her know that this really was for her own good.

"I, uh, guess," she allowed. "But why–?"

"Claire," I interrupted, "_Trust me_. I know what's best for a… a girl like you. I can make our time very pleasant for us both _if_ you let me instruct you. That means you do as I tell you when I tell you. If you understand, say, 'Yes, Elle.'"

She visibly swallowed. "Yes, Elle," she squeaked, and then blushed.

_Yay!_ I grinned. She was really coming along excellently! "Good. Now… Close your eyes."

She was nervous, I could tell. But her eyes slowly fluttered shut. I took a moment to lean back and examine her appearance. She looked so beautiful, all warm and at my mercy. The perfect thing to snuggle up with and shock! And kiss.

"Hey, Claire," I nudged her. "No, don't open your eyes! Not until I say… Claire, you look very pretty right now. I just wanted you to know."

"Th-thanks, Elle," she muttered nervously. "You don't look bad yourself. Well, if I could see you, anyway…" She added the last part almost to herself.

There, that was practically a date. I mean, we talked, we ate, and I zapped her. It couldn't get much more romantic under the circumstances. I leaned my face in just inches from her own, whispered, "Very pretty…" and kissed her.

Heh, little Claire was startled to say the least. Possibly more startled than when I ever zapped her. Her body tensed, and despite my commands her eyes flung open, staring widely into my own.

_Heh,__ shouldn't have done that…_ I singsonged in my head, while I met her gaze challengingly. I let loose a light stream of electricity through our kiss, and steadily increased the voltage until she got the hint and closed her eyes. To my delight, she then started to kiss me back! _That's right, little toy. I'm your master. Get used to it._

Eventually, the moment had to end and I leaned back, breaking the kiss. We both gasped for air, though Claire may have been reacting more to the electric shock than anything. "That was… wild," I laughed. "You can open your eyes now, honey." Honey. It seemed appropriate. She was my sweet treat, and would last forever.

Her eyes warily came open, and she swallowed as she stared up at me. "I, uh, didn't realize that you were… Uh, that you liked girls…"

"Not 'girls.' I like _you_," I explained. What was she going to do, call me a lesbian? I'm not a 'lesbian,' I'm 'Elle.' Whatever gender a person is when I decide to make them my toy should make no difference. The only things that matter are: A, me playing with my toy, and B, my toy having the enjoyment of being played with by me. "And don't try to tell me you don't 'like girls' and therefore don't like me." I winked at her, "I know damn well that was not a kiss from a girl that only likes to kiss guys."

In reality, I had no idea. After all, that _was_ my first girl/girl kiss. But Claire didn't know that, and it felt good to screw with her head. And her head was royally screwed with! "And I _will_ be expecting a thank you," I teased.

She rolled her eyes, but I could tell I'd got her thinking again. Yep, she was well on her way to accepting her place in life as my plaything. Maybe. _What the hell did she say to Peter, anyway?_

"Maybe…" Claire began, and then stopped. She took a deep breath, and continued, "Maybe we could try again?"

I smiled. "Certainly, Claire… Now shut your eyes, and keep 'em shut."

This time, the toy did what she was told. She was rewarded for her obedience in much the same way as she was punished for disobedience. That's why playtime's always fun.

Anyway, as I filled her mouth with pain, I felt her kiss me right back! Such an eager toy she was turning out to be. I ended the kiss, giggling with excitement. "Open your eyes now, Claire," I instructed.

Her eyes opened. "I, uh," she coughed. "I think I might be bi…"

"I knew it!" I laughed. Whether or not she really was into me, I'd certainly pushed her toward accepting her new role as my toy. Then it suddenly hit me that I had just gotten myself in a relationship with another girl, no matter how one-sided. I sat up to examine her body as a whole, and frowned. What _was_ I supposed to do with this, anyway?

Finally unpinned, Claire started to sit up, but I grabbed her forehead and gently returned her to the ground. I smiled and shook my head as she gave me a look. _Well, this is fun._ I supposed I could work on the whole girl-on-girl thing later, _after_ I had some classic fun with her. "Hey, Claire, wanna play a game?"

To say she was nervous would have been an understatement. "Uh, what's the game, Elle?" she asked, her voice trembling in _such_ an adorable fashion.

"Truth or Punishment. It's a lot like Truth or Dare, except instead of a dare you get a shock," I explained. "I thought it up myself." It was a great way to get to know a new toy, let it learn a few things about its master, and play with a bit of pain.

"I never would have guessed," she muttered sarcastically. "What's your 'punishment'? I can't shock you."

"Oh… I don't get punished." Hell, I laughed at the thought. A toy? Punishing _me_? It was enough to put me into hysterics. "No, I just get 'truth,' and I can refrain from answering if I care to… Oh, and I wouldn't lie if I were you, Claire, unless you're craving some pain. You'd be _shocked_ at how good I am at catching lies." A natural consequence from lying all the time.

"That… doesn't sound like a fair game," she complained.

"No," I shook my head, grinning. "It's more of a _sadistic_ game. You know, more appropriate to us? I'll start. Truth or punishment, Claire?"

"What kind of–? Does anyone actually _choose_ punishment?" the toy asked in bafflement.

"Their first time? No…" I decided to count that as a 'truth' choice. _I'll give her an easy one to start off._ I smiled down at her with a predatory sweetness. "So, Claire, you've been letting me shock you all day…" I gave a playful gasp, "Are you a _masochist_?"

"A ma…" Her eyes grew large. Clearly, this was not something she wanted to admit to herself. "I… I guess so…"

_On the right track, Claire.__ Still need to be straight with yourself, though. _"You guess? I'll need something a little more definite than that, honey."

"Yes, okay? Yes… I am a masochist," she grumbled, clearly embarrassed.

I would have given her a hug, except I was enjoying her vulnerable position on the ground too much. I did give her a reassuring pat on the head, though. "Great! Now, you ask me something."

"Uh, okay…" The toy thought a moment. "Okay. Elle, um, what's the weirdest power you've ever seen?"

_That's her question?_ A bit impersonal. I wondered if she was trying to get me to start talking about something she would find less embarrassing. _Naughty toy._ "Easy," I chuckled. "There was this one guy I, uh, met that could change color, like one of those little lizards. He'd make these fake tattoos that he could turn on and off at will. Frankly, it's a tragedy he wasn't born a girl – she'd save a fortune on make-up." I supposed it was also unfortunate that I'd accidently killed him during playtime. Claire didn't need to know that, though. "So, truth or punishment?"

"You know, unless I say something, which I doubt, you can pretty much always assume that the answer to that is 'truth,'" she informed me.

"Okiedokie," I smiled, stroking her cheek. "Do you like it when I shock you, Claire?"

"I, well, sometimes," she admitted. "I mean, sometimes I think you're just trying to hurt me – in a bad way, I mean, and I don't like that. But, ah, if you're nice about it and careful… then, yes, I do like it." She blushed, and then stammered, "Uh, n-now I ask you something. When did you first realize you were a sadist?"

_Hmm?_ Now, that was the question she should be asking. I thought back, smiled at the memory, and then carefully edited it. "When I was seven. Of course, I didn't know the word then, but I got the gist of it. I knew I was different from everyone else, better… I mean, I _was_." I made lightning dance on my fingertips to show her what I meant. "I realized I liked to cause pain, and that it was 'weird.' Didn't _stop_ me, but I knew it wasn't the way I was supposed to be… And now it's my turn. Claire, do you like it when I _kiss_ you?"

Her blush deepened; my smile widened. "Um, yes? You know I do. Do you have to embarrass me like this?"

I blinked. What a lame question… "Yeah… I do… because I'm a _sadist_. Ask a better question next time, jeez."

"That was rhetorical," she explained. "It wasn't a real question…"

"Well, too bad," I rolled my eyes at the silly toy "'Cause I'm counting it…" I trailed a finger over her cheek, feeling the heat radiate from her skin – the product of a lovely surrender. I decided to do away with the cheap excuse of being her 'pain guide' and get serious. "Do you like being in my power, Claire?"

She swallowed. "Well, to some extent… it is a bit… I don't know, exciting? I mean, you hovering over me like that _is_ a bit freaky, but–"

I loudly pretended to stifle a yawn. "You gonna answer that anytime soon, Claire?"

"Um, okay. Yes?" she _asked_ me. As if _I_ was to answer her questions!

"'Yes…'" I prompted expectantly, gritting my teeth a bit. I gestured for her to go on and give me her answer.

"Yes… Mistress?"

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. "Oh, Claire," I shook my head. "Oh, no, Claire…" I laughed some more. "No…"

"What?" my toy looked at me with a baffled expression. "What'd I do wrong?"

I struggled to get my laughter under control. "No, no, Claire," I finally got out. "I was just asking you to answer me _definitively_, to not ask me if your answer was correct. Granted, your little addition was… _interesting_, no doubt, but… unnecessary."

"Oh…" Now she was blushing worse than ever. "If you could just forget that this happened…"

_Like hell! _"Sure thing, Claire," I smirked. "Just so you know, should you ever _want_ to call me something _special_… it's 'Master.' Got that?"

"Got it…" she sighed, turning her face away in shame.

_Now, now, that won't do._ I reached over and gently made her face me again. "Ask your question," I urged.

"Okay," she agreed. "Umm… When did you realize you were into girls?"

What an easy question! "Like, yesterday," I shrugged. "You were so nice to me… I couldn't let anyone else have you…"

"Oh…" she stared at me wide-eyed.

I smiled at her, my pretty little toy. Mine, mine, mine. My Claire. I stroked her cheek and quietly asked her, "Would you mind so terribly if I were to call you my little toy?"

"Um, yeah," she said as though it were incredibly obvious, heartbreaking in its way. "I don't want to be your 'toy.'"

"Alright," I agreed, disappointment filling me. And she'd been so open, too! My eyes hurt with warm sorrow, not quite enough to turn to tears. "Ask your question," I told her, sounding bitterer than I had intended. To calm down, I sucked in a breath through my nose and let it out the same way. I couldn't afford to appear weak in front of her, my self-denying _toy_.

"Okay… What's the deal with you and Peter?" my plaything asked me.

"Mmrm," I grumbled, glancing over at the sweating lump. "He didn't tell you? He was my, uh, prisoner at the company. I used to bring in his pills in the morning, give him a nice jolt to clear his head… He manipulated me, made me think he liked me just so I'd get careless and let him escape. Do you know what that feels like? Being used and betrayed by someone you care about?" I looked into her eyes, searching for that recognition. I got it.

"Yeah…" she nodded, a dark look appearing on her face. "Yeah, I do."

I took a deep, deep breath to calm myself down. I shouldn't be worrying about the past, not when there was a delightful toy in my present. "Okay," I said, trying to be reasonable. "If you don't want to be my toy… How about my pet?" I softly squeezed her throat and chuckled, picturing her with a sturdy black collar and a little silver nametag: _Claire, property of Elle Bishop_. _If found, please return to owner_…"You'd make a _good_ pet, Claire, you really would."

"Um, uh," she shifted uncomfortably, as though trying to escape my hand. "Well, I… I'd probably prefer being a pet than a toy…"

"Great!" I swung a leg over to the other side of her body, moving so that I was practically lying on top of her, leaving her utterly trapped under me. She stiffened, more than a little bit concerned about her circumstances. I smiled and played with her hair as I reassured her that I would be a good master. "Don't worry, honey. You'll be well looked after. I'll feed you, and play with you, and I'll even take you out once in a while for some fresh air. Won't that be nice, pet?"

"Uh…" My toy/pet looked rather alarmed instead of happy like she should have been. Clearly she was still operating under the misconception that I didn't own her. Silly, silly toy/pet.

"Elle?" she asked then. "Can't I just be, like, your girlfriend or whatever?"

I frowned. "I… I don't really have girlfriends… or boyfriends for that matter," I explained. "I have toys. They're mine, and I love them… you."

"O-oh," she stuttered, her eyes widening with a delicious mix of fear and (yes, I saw that, Claire) excitement. "Can't you make an exception this time?" she implored me – so _cute_.

I decided to put on a show for her. I bit my lip and glanced away, allowing my eyes to flit back and forth as I pretended to consider her request. "I suppose I could…" I gave her a thorough electrocution topped with a smothering kiss. "…But I won't!" I laughed as I pulled away.

My toy/pet was less than thrilled. "Elle, please get off," she told me in a no-nonsense voice.

My eyebrows rose. "What, _you're_ giving orders now?" _Feisty thing._ I gave her a little jolt to remind her who was in charge.

"Elle!" she gasped as she tried to get out from under me. Useless. I had her trapped good. _Mine_. "Elle, this isn't funny anymore!"

"You thought it was funny?" I teased. I was enjoying her struggle far too much to let her out now. I gave her a hefty zap that only heightened her frantic wiggling underneath me, this time accompanied by whimpering cries. "You know, I think I see what you mean, pet," I giggled. "Hilarious."

Then I was hit by a truck. I was slammed back, off Claire and onto the floor. She scrambled away as living shoelaces squirmed from my shoes and tied my hands, suddenly forced behind my back. "Nnguh, Peter…" I grunted as I felt my wrists twinge in pain. "She _doesn't want_ your help!"

"She does."

Peter stood over me, glaring down into my eyes. Ooh, I do not _like_ being in other peoples' power. I struggled against the barrier surrounding me to no avail.

"You think she didn't struggle?" Peter hissed. "You think she didn't _plead_ you?"

A sudden pressure fell around me. All of a sudden, I had to fight to breathe. Well, I'd be damned if _I_ was going to beg. I let energy gather in my hands, forcing it from my wrists and burning away my restraints.

"Peter, stop!"

And Claire rushed to my aid, freeing me from my invisible prison. As I gasped for breath, she led Peter away. "It's not her," she kept repeating. "Save your strength."

I stood, watched as Claire dealt with my old toy, and waited for her to return to me. "Claire," I nodded in grateful acknowledgement.

"Is… that your way of saying 'thanks'?" she asked, an eyebrow quirked. She took a small step back as she spoke. Nervousness? Resentment? It was impossible to read at this stage of our relationship.

She wasn't going to apologize for considering herself equal to me. She didn't even realize that was a mistake. No matter. I would teach her in due time. _You belong to me._ "You're a very loyal girl," I told her approvingly, wondering if 'girl' stood for 'toy' or 'pet.' I supposed a pet _could_ be a toy – certainly mine were.

"My _girl_," I smiled. I reached out and gave her a nice, clean, zapless hug. She held quite still at first, no doubt expecting a shock, but then hugged back a bit.

"Elle?" she asked, swallowing abruptly as she spoke.

I grinned. "Yes…?" _What kind of lovely awkward question shall you embarrass yourself asking, my toy?_

"You… You know the guy you threatened to kill for me?"

It took me a moment to remember who she meant. "Right… the guy the Haitian wiped…" _What, you want Peter dead?_ Not that the thought hadn't crossed my mind, but he was clearly off-limits until rescue teams came.

"You never… you never asked why I wanted him dead." She did not say it as a question.

I frowned, annoyed with the whole conversation. _She should be asking about whom she belongs to, what she can do to please her master!_ "You… you told me. You said he, uh…" I tried to remember the wording. "He 'hurt' you."

"He _tried _to," Claire _growled_ against me.

I pulled back and stared. My pet was not declawed. Miss kamikaze was still flying. "'Tried to,'" I repeated, trying to figure out what she was talking about. Obviously, 'hurt' meant something other than simple pain. Even a closeted masochist would not feel too terribly bad when pained.

What then? What would make my Claire try to kill somebody? My thoughts went to her gay friend – what's his name, Zeke? I wondered if some homophobic prank had been pushed too far, enough to turn my dolly into a tin soldier.

"Right," Claire nodded. She bit her lip and looked away. Sighing, she turned back. "He tried to r- to force me…"

My eyes grew wide. "Oh…" _Poor Claire._ "Man, I _really _wish I had been there," I seethed. I held up my hand and let the electricity turn into a not-quite-lethal-weapon that would leave the bastard begging for just a little more to end his torment. "Don't worry," I promised my property. "I will protect you and punish those that seek to do you wrong."

"Like…" Claire took a deep breath and continued, "Like if I'm being hurt by a sadist holding me down and refusing to stop?"

I halted my electricity. "You mean me." My Claire… she saw me as something threatening… something in the category of her would-be-rapist. And she was actually threatening to kill me! _Bad pet._

"Claire," I began slowly, carefully. This was rough terrain. One wrong choice of phrase could ruin everything. "I never meant to do anything… that you, ah, wouldn't find appealing. I knew you had the potential to like pain… and you even said so yourself! A- and I may have ordered you around a bit, but you said that you did like it. I asked for the truth and I got it – you like pain, and you like being at others' mercy… Well," I grinned, unable to resist, "You like being at the mercy of an incredibly hot, young, bicurious girl with sadistic tendencies…"

Despite herself, Claire's mouth twitched in a small smile. "It's fun for a while," she admitted. "But… I can't feel comfortable if you're just going to ignore me if I want you to stop."

"But… You're at my mercy, you _belong to me_," I insisted. "Elle – sadist; Claire – masochist. Claire serves Elle!"

"Can't we…" Claire sighed. "Oh, right. You don't date; you have 'toys.'"

"I do," I nodded, annoyed she wasn't _getting_ it. "Or pets, if you prefer."

"If we can't date, why not at least just be friends?" she suggested hopefully.

I paused, considering. I never really had anyone I could be friends with at the company. My allies were divided into two categories: those above me, and those below me, as was the hierarchy. But here, with Claire… this was something special. I reminded myself just how strong she was – not a prisoner, but a willing playmate.

"Alright," I nodded slowly. "We can be friends, Claire. You're not my prisoner, and I'm not your captor." _But you do belong to me. You are my toy, and I am your master…_ Given enough time, she'd realize her purpose in life was to please me.

"Great," she sighed in relief. "If you promise to stop when I ask, I… I suppose we could play another game."

_Yes! __My eager Claire pet._ I felt so proud. "I promise," I agreed, dragging a finger across my throat to show how devoted I was to keeping it. "Now go back over and lay down… No, wait! I want you seated. Wait for a few minutes, and then call me over. Just like friends, see? Then I want you to beg me to shock you. Don't you dare take 'no' for an answer, either. I know how much you want me to hurt you." It would be perfect. With her asking me for her jolts, she would actually be in control of how much I did hurt her. Besides, there was absolutely nothing wrong with putting Claire at my feet and making her beg me to let her feel pain. With any luck, this would be a game we both could enjoy.

* * *

**Author's Note:** If there are any sadists and/or girls who like girls reading this, I would appreciate some criticism. Criticism from other sources is also welcome, for that matter. 


	4. Obedience Training

A big grin was spread across my face as I woke easily from my pleasant dreams. Last night was _awesome_. Claire had let me zap her. A lot.

I licked my lips and giggled, opening my eyes to the shadowed studio. I smiled at the fiery image painted on the floor. Horror and bloodshed was what that Mendez had meant the painting to mean, but now here… it filled the one place untouched by the atomic detonation with cheery light of reds and oranges.

Realizing that I was being watched, I darted my gaze over to the lovely toy. She laid still on her stomach, head pointed toward me, her pretty, pretty eyes on me. I rolled myself up into a sitting position and gave a friendly wave. "Morning, honey…"

"Morning," Claire muttered, her mind elsewhere. "You know that you talk in your sleep?"

I froze. _Uh-oh._ "Do I?" I smiled innocently. "What, ah, did you hear?"

Claire pushed herself up on her knees. "That I'm yours, that I'll always be yours… And then you called me a 'toy-pet.'"

I chuckled at the verbal pronunciation of 'toy/pet.' _Okay, not as bad as it could have been._ "Sounds just about right," I smiled.

"We agreed that I'm not your 'toy-pet,' though, right?" she asked as I scooted across the floor so that I could sit right up against her. "We're just girlfriends?"

"You _are_ my toy-pet," I giggled, sliding into her lap and wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "I can be your girlfriend and you can be my little toy, my pretty pet… You know, if you wanna." I gave her an authoritative stare, demanding that she agree.

"Elle…" she sighed, undoubtedly preparing to disobey.

I interrupted by pulling her into a kiss. I fed her some voltage and felt her kiss me back. _Mmm, there's a good pet._ I stroked her hair lovingly, and she tentatively reached her hand up to cradle the back of my head.

As we parted, I deliberately kept the energy flowing to make sure that Claire saw the sparks between us. "See? Just… please… say you'll be my pet, okay, Claire?" I moved my mouth to her neck before she could answer, and kissed the area around which I'd wrap a band of leather displaying to the entire world that she belonged to me. Mine. My Claire. My pretty Claire pet.

"Um…" the pet sounded distracted. 

_Good. _I further distracted her through some mild electricity, just enough to upset her train of thought.

"Well, Elle… Um! Uh!" she jumped as I zapped her repeatedly. "W-what does that m-mean?"

_Gotcha._ "Hmm?" I asked innocently, halting my electrical assault on her body. I continued to kiss her neck and pet her head as she spoke. Mine, mine, mine.

"Being your, um, your _pet_," she got out with a slight shudder, still disdainful of her purpose. "What does that mean?"

Electricity passing through my teeth, I nipped at her skin, eliciting a little jump, before rising to smile at her. "Good girl," I praised her for her improving attitude. I gave her a soft, nonzappy kiss before explaining, "It means you accept me as your… 'leader' in every way. You know that I will _always_ take care of you. All you need to worry about is looking pretty, and being there for me when I need you."

"Sounds nice," she said thoughtfully. I began to grin, but she went on, "Nice for you, anyway. What exactly does the pet's… God, I can't believe I'm saying this… _owner_… What does _she_ have to do?"

My smile grew. Claire was learning her place – beneath me. Although, this was another one of those questions I couldn't afford to answer honestly. Technically, I wasn't _required_ to do anything, not as her owner, anyway. But under the boundaries in place? I thought about it, and then came up with an answer.

"Claire," I assured her, "I _keep_ my promises. That means I'll do my very best to be the best friend a sadistic master can be. I'll stop if it's ever too much for you. I'll _be your friend_. I'll take care of you, and always be there for you! I won't try to hurt you ever, Claire…"

"I find that last part hard to believe," she noted warily.

I sighed, and rephrased it, "I won't _seriously _hurt you, honey! I am kinky, though – but you knew that."

"Basically as soon as you started talking," she quirked a smile.

"Yeah," I agreed. I supposed if I tried, I _could_ be discrete about my interests. But where's the fun in that? "I won't hurt you," I repeated forcefully, making sure she understood. "Now… please tell me that you'll let me keep you as mine…"

She swallowed. "Elle…" She took a deep breath and shook her head.

My face fell._Rejected!_ Only thing was, I didn't _get_ rejected. What I want, I take. And if Claire was unwilling to accept that she was indeed my personal plaything, well… I was going to have to manipulate her boundaries to force her to acknowledge me as her master and herself as my toy. Or pet. Toy-pet.

"_Fine_," I muttered, projecting every ounce of bitterness that I possessed into my voice. "Since you _obviously_ care nothing about _me_, I'm going to my own side of this little prison to eat breakfast _by myself_. Or maybe with the huffy unrestrained vigilante _lump_!" I got up off of my disobedient toy, and strode purposefully across the room, scooping up a candy bar on the way. As I neared Peter, I thought a telepathic message to him: _FOOD ALMOST OUT. DO IT TODAY._ Peter visibly nodded in response.

_Perfect._ Little Claire needed a bit of a lesson to show her just how low on the food chain she really was, and just how nice of me it was to offer to take care of her. It occurred to me that this was not very friendly on my part… but it _was_ ultimately for the best, after all. She would thank me later – I'd see to that.

I sat down in my crinkly bed of papers and tore at the wrapper. _Milk chocolate this time?_ As I took a bite, I became aware of Claire shuffling over on her knees. I continued to eat without comment as she moved to sit in front of me.

"Can I have some of that?" she asked quietly, gesturing a hand at my chocolate.

I paused, considering whether or not to answer. If I started talking now, I'd undoubtedly take the conversation in an 'admit you're my pet' direction, and I didn't want to get into that right now. Instead, I just broke off a piece and held it up beside my head and level with her mouth.

She blushed, but did as was expected, leaning forward and taking the morsel from my fingers with her mouth alone. She leaned back and chewed, watching my face… Looking for approval? "Thanks, Elle," she offered.

I smirked. Maybe I had been too hasty to pass judgment on my sweet little toy. This behavior showed great improvement in her… obedience training. Wiping her saliva off on my pant leg, I tore off several small chunks, and this time held them in my palm as I rested my hand in my lap. I shot her a challenging gaze. _Let's see just what you're willing to do to entertain me._

She looked down at my hand, and then back up at my eyes with a pleading expression. I just cocked my head and gave her a look telling her to make her choice. She swallowed, shifted uncomfortably, and then bent down to eat out of my hand. Grinning, I patted her head as she ate, keeping her from rising until she was done. _Goood pet!_

Even from my superior angle I could see the delicious burn of her reddening cheeks, and my, were they ever delicious! "You're so beautiful," I mumbled. She halted her meal for just a moment, and then resumed eating. I continued to pat her head. Claire was the best toy I'd ever played with, and there was no way I'd ever let her go. _So beautiful._

Swallowing the last of her chocolate chunks, Claire pushed up against my hand. After giving her a satisfactory pat, I let her sit up again. I smiled as I saw streaks of melted chocolate decorate her face, a nice complement to my always cute pet. Then I glanced down at my hand and frowned as I saw more streaks of melted chocolate.

I smirked. _Looks like Claire isn't quite done, yet._ I gave my already embarrassed pet a pointed look and nodded back down at my hand.

She paused, perhaps thinking through what I expected of her, and then rapidly shook her head. "No," she muttered.

_Yes._ I thrust my hand in front of her face, and gave her a look that told her this was nonnegotiable. _Do it, little toy/pet._

Closing her eyes, Claire sighed and whimpered. She grabbed a hold of my hand and brought it to her mouth, where she began to lick it clean.

I grinned widely. Whether she admitted it or not, Claire _was_ my pet. She was my pretty little toy, and she was fast learning her place. As her warm, wet tongue moved across my palm, I resisted the urge to send a little zap into her, and instead let her finish in peace.

Craning my neck to see around the desk, I glanced over at Peter to see his reaction. Peter was watching me with a look of disgust as I fed my pet. I shot him a smirk and a telepathic taunt I was sure he'd hear: _Who owns Claire? Go ahead, answer. I think we both know._ His only response was to narrow his eyes.

Eventually, she slowed and opened her eyes to examine her work. Finding my hand clean of chocolate, she stopped and pushed my hand back, her face erupting in a beautiful blush. She said nothing, and I so hoped she was waiting for me to instruct her.

I first looked over my hand to make sure she had done her job properly; she had. I then rewarded my obedient pet with a brilliant smile, and gestured for her to come into my arms. After a moment's hesitation, she complied and I carefully positioned her head against my shoulder while I slid my arms and legs over hers to lock her in place.

She tilted her head up at me with apprehension. I smiled down at my pet and traced her neckline with my dry hand. I felt her pulse increase against my hand, and I wondered just how much of that was fear. After all, for a pet that couldn't die, at least not from me, there wasn't a hell of a lot to be afraid of.

With the hand still wet from Claire's wonderful surrender, I began to wipe away the chocolate from her face – my little gift to her. "You're a very good girl," I cooed. "A _very_," I gave her just the tiniest zap, "_Good_," and another a bit stronger, "_Girl_…" I zapped her long and hard.

Groaning, she twisted and flailed around in my arms. I gripped her tightly, refusing to let go… unless she demanded I stop. Then I'd stop, as was my promise. 

Fortunately, she let me have my fun. When I finally halted my flow of power, she lay trembling in my grasp. "E-Elle…" she got out.

"Yes?" I continued to clean her face as tears of stress began to flow from her eyes. She looked so pretty, my little pet Claire. I couldn't wait to get out this place so I could show her off.

I wondered what all of her friends would think as they saw 'their' sweet Claire with a collar and maybe a leash indicating my ownership of her. I imagined it would be frightfully embarrassing for my dear pet, which made me smile as I pictured her depending on my reassurance and being soothed by my tender voice. I'd turn her into a proud, strong pet, glad to be mine.

"T-that was a little s-strong," she mumbled as I wiped the last bit of chocolate from her face.

"Only the best for my Claire," I teased. "You enjoy your meal?" I wiped off my messy hand on _her_ leg and smirked.

"Uh…" she swallowed several times. "Yes?"

"You don't sound very certain," I noted with a pout. I grabbed the last bit of the bar and dangled it above her face, just out of reach of her little Claire mouth. "Want a little more, pet?"

"Elle…" She closed her eyes. "I thought we agreed; I'm not going to be your pet."

"But you _are_ my pet," I insisted, setting the candy down. "You _belong_ to me. All that's missing is the collar." I wrapped my hand around her neck to allow her to feel what it would be like to wear one.

She stiffened in my arms. "Elle, listen, I'll try being your girlfriend, okay? I'll play your sick little games. Hell, I'll even put on a pet collar for you… uh, sometimes… you know, maybe…" She opened her eyes and looked up at my grinning face. "But, Elle, I won't… _be_ your pet… I have a life of my own… and at the end of the day, I 'belong' to me – not you. You understand that, right?"

I frowned. "I understand…" And I did. But I also knew she was wrong. She _was_ my pet; her admitting it was just symbolic.

Then I realized a great way to get it through her little skull. "Okay, Claire," I smiled down at her. "Let's play one of my sick little games, shall we?"

"Um…" She swallowed, suddenly nervous. I could tell she wanted to refuse, but then, she _had_ just agreed to play… whatever I _wanted_ her to play. "Okay…"

"Great." I started to stroke her hair pleasantly. "Now, this game is called 'Ownership.' You know why it's called that, pet?" I grinned; like she couldn't!

"Uh…" She winced, glancing away in embarrassment. "B-because you, ah, 'own' me?" She looked back up at me for approval.

"Smart girl," I smirked, making what blush that had faded instantly return to her lovely face. "Yes, in this game, you are my property. You belong to me. Now, say it," I urged, giving her a little squeeze.

"I… Ibelongtoyou," she mumbled quickly.

"What was that, pet?" I cocked my head. "Speak up, now, honey."

She took a deep breath, sighed, and complied. "I belong to you."

"You certainly do," I agreed. There, now, that was good. The more she said it, the easier it would be for her to believe it. "You are a pet. Now, none of that!" I zapped her as she began to shake her head. "You are a pet. Say it."

"I… am… a pet," she grumbled.

"Very true, Claire," I chuckled. "Say it _ten_ times."

"I am a pet," she repeated through gritted teeth, glaring daggers at me. "I am a pet. I am a pet. I am a pet. I am a pet. I am a pet. I am a pet. I am a pet. I am a pet. I am a pet… Happy now?"

"Gettin' there," I smirked. "You know, if you ever feel the urge to tell me what to do, I certainly wouldn't object if instead you were to repeat that little mantra for a while."

"Like that's gonna happen," she muttered sarcastically.

_All in due time, little pet._ "I am your owner," I informed her, grinning as she trembled against me. "My name is Elle Bishop, and I will take great care of you. Say your owner's name, pet."

"Elle Bishop." She licked her lips and repeated, "My owner's name is Elle Bishop."

"Good girl," I praised. And she was; taking the initiative to say what I wanted her to say but hadn't expressly asked for was _very_ good behavior this early in her obedience training. I rewarded her with a light kiss loaded with electricity. "Mm. Now this part should be easy for you. The name of my pet, you, is Claire. Easy, right? Now say it all together."

"I belong to you," she repeated obediently. "I am a pet. My owner's name is Elle Bishop, and her pet's name, mine, is Claire Bennet."

My face fell. And she'd been doing so well, too! Aw, well, punishments were also fun. And with an invincible pet, I could have a _lot_ of fun. I gently grabbed her chin and held her head still as I slipped a couple of fingers past her pretty lips and sought out her tasty Claire tongue. "No biting now," I warned her as I gripped her tongue between my fingers.

Claire mumbled something I interpreted as "I wouldn't bite you, Elle." Then again, she could have said "Why don't you go to hell?" or any number of things, but I decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. I really am a generous master, you know.

Anyway, I continued her punishment by gouging my nails into her tongue. I pressed hard and didn't relent until I felt blood flow. Claire, my little cutie, thrashed and squealed, but kept good on her promise not to bite.

I pulled out my fingers, leaving her whimpering like the disobedient pet she was. I examined the bloody saliva on my fingers and then wiped it off on her pant leg. "Now, Claire, can you tell me why I did that?"

Gasping, Claire stopped whining to look back up at me and respond. "Because you're a sadist? …And a bitch," she muttered.

I raised an eyebrow at her little addition, but let it be. "Your name is not 'Claire Bennet,'" I explained to her. "You are a pet. You don't have a last name, only 'Claire.'"

"Oh…" She looked bewildered, either because she disagreed with the severity of her punishment or because she wanted to keep her last name. Either way, she would have to cope. "My mom's pets have last names."

"Hmm?" _Very good, Claire, you're accepting it._ "Your mom's pets as adorable as you?" I teased. "Tell me about them."

"Well, right now, she's got a Pomeranian named Mr. Muggles, which she likes to put in dog shows," she offered. "He's won a bunch of awards."

"Muggles?" I chuckled. "Is _that_ what you want to be named? Claire_ Muggles_?"

"I never said that!" she shook her head quickly. "Just… Hey, why not Claire _Bishop_?"

I froze. _Was that, like… a proposal?_ I realized I was holding my breath and released it. _No, of course not. Of course not._ "'_Claire_,'" I insisted, "Property of Elle Bishop. Do it again."

"If I mess up, will you hurt my tongue again?"

"Maybe," I growled. "Or I might try something new." I cast a meaningful glance down her body, indicating all the parts I could have fun with.

She took a deep breath. "Okay, here goes. I belong to you. I am a pet. My owner's name is Elle Bishop, and her pet's name is Claire. Just Claire."

"There you go," I encouraged. Now what else could I teach my pet? Oh, yes. "Your purpose in life, your one true goal, is to please me. You are only happy when I am." I gave my pet a little nudge.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and then put on a superficial smile as she reopened them. "My one true goal, my purpose in life, is to please you. I am only happy when you are."

"Good!" I laughed. "Good… Now," I laid a finger on the tip of her nose, making her just a bit uncomfortable. "A very important test. Do not get this wrong. What am I going to _do_ to you now?"

I just sat back and grinned as my pet freaked out. In truth, I wasn't quite sure I'd do anything, but was hoping Claire could give me some fun ideas. "C'mon, honey, put that brain of yours to work."

"Uh, I, uh, um," she stuttered. "Y-you'll zap me?"

"Zap you?" I put on a bored expression, keeping her nervousness alive. "That's a thought…"

"A lot?" she added. Hopeful?

"Zapping you a lot is always fun," I agreed noncommittally. I examined my nails, two of which were stained red with Claire blood, all of them longer than normal. Maybe I'd have her clean them later.

"Or kiss me?" she suggested hopefully. When I didn't respond, she added, "_And_ zap me?"

No imagination. Still, the classics were always good. Perhaps this time I'd just give them a new flourish. I carefully set the pet down on the floor, and then swung a leg over so I could sit right on top of her!

She looked up at me, intimidated, and rightly so. I had her good and trapped with free range to all sorts of interesting Claire parts. Like that arm that tried to prop her up. A quick jolt to the elbow ensured it stop doing that.

I smiled as she thonked her head against the hard tiled floor. I needn't be concerned about injuring this one, leaving me free to enjoy the look of pain that crossed her stunned face. "Bad pet," I teased as my pet let out a groan. 

But because I'm such a caring and generous master, I quickly tired of causing her discomfort. Placing my hands on the ground beside each side of her head, I lowered my face down to hers. "Ask me for permission next time," I advised her, then joined her mouth with my own.

She tasted like blood. It was kinda gross. I supposed it was my own fault for not thinking things through. That's why I didn't fill her mouth with electricity as a punishment, but rather as a way of getting _some_ entertainment out of this yucky kiss. As she wiggled around, I examined her tongue with mine, finding it healed entirely with no traces of the wounds I made.

Then she grabbed my shoulders and tried to push me off. I could have shocked her twice as strong to kill any dissent from her system, but instead, always reasonable, I pulled away like my Claire pet wanted me to do. "Yes?"

But she was in no state to talk just yet. I had to wait a good minute before she could emerge from her deliciously pain-filled state and tell me what was on her mind. "It's a, uh, a fun game, Elle," she told me, and I wasn't quite sure she was being sarcastic! And then came the sound of doom. "But can we play _my_ game for a bit?"

I had the feeling I wasn't going to like this. "Your game?" I sighed. "What sort of… Um, what sort of game is that?"

"A much less sadistic game."

I knew it.

"Uh, can I sit up?" I nodded. "Okay, my game is called 'Girlfriends,'" she explained as I gave her a sour expression. "In this game, nobody owns anyone. We're both free and independent women, not pets."

"Claire…" I put my hands on her shoulders and pressed gently to ease her back down. "Really… Stop embarrassing yourself. I'm all for self-abusing pets, but honestly, this is just sad."

Claire blinked, not understanding. "Sad? How?" She resisted my nudging, preferring to remain in a position presenting herself as equal to me.

"You are rejecting your nature," I explained, putting on an expression of pitying sympathy. "You told me you're a masochist, that you like being in my power… Well, if you try to deny it, you're only going to end up hating yourself… And I don't want that, pet! You're my fun, strong Claire and I don't want you turning out like _him_." I gave a nod in Peter's direction.

"I…" She faltered, letting me push her down a couple of inches.

I had her. I just had to say something profound to really send it home. "C'mon, Claire, think about what's right for _you_. Now think about how fun it is to be in my mercy, how exciting, how _hot_. Do you really want a normal relationship, or do you want to do as I say and get zapped?"

"'Or get zapped,'" she corrected me. "Do what you say _or_ get zapped."

"Sure, Claire," I smirked. "That's exactly what I meant to say. So, you gonna play or what?"

She slowly nodded. "Okay… Okay, I'm your girl." She let me push her all the way down.

"More to the point," I prompted, "You're my…?"

"Pet," she sighed. "I'm your pet."

"Good girl!" I congratulated her with a soft kiss. As promised, I also zapped her. I'm fairly sure she enjoyed it, too, 'cause _he_ showed up to put an end to our fun.

"Claire?"

I looked up to see the lump looking down on us with contempt. _No, not now,_ I thought at him. _Not when we're just starting to get somewhere!_

He ignored me. "Sorry to interrupt." And he looked sorry. Not. "Claire, there's something serious we need to discuss about our situation… You might want to stand up."

"Hey, the pet's just fine where she is! Isn't that right, Claire?" I squeezed her neck a bit, the symbolic tightening of the collar. Mine, mine, mine.

However, she rested her hands on my shoulders. "Um, uh, Elle? Maybe you could let me go for just a moment?"

_Hmm._ "Fine," I agreed, sliding off of her momentarily. She would come back into my arms soon enough, made humble by her sacrifice. I predicted that she would be very needy for a bit, nice and vulnerable, and with careful training I could make her very eager to please me like any toy/pet should.

"Thanks, Elle," she was careful to say as she stood. Looking across at me, she mouthed: _I'll let you hurt me later…_

"You certainly will," I agreed, watching as Peter led her away to the far end of the loft. The lump stumbled and swayed almost drunkenly as he walked and I seethed that I actually had to obey him. _One good zap, that's all it takes…_

"What?!" I heard my pet cry out as she stepped away from Peter. "You can't be serious!"

Peter leaned in and spoke quietly, his voice too low for me to hear. My pet relented. I felt a burst of anger as she lowered her head and cried. No one should ever make my sweet pet cry but me! Peter would get his, make no mistake…

Claire walked slowly back out to me, the lump at her side. "Elle," she mumbled, clearly freaked out, "Um, Peter says that there's not enough food left for all of us to survive much longer… So, he, um, thinks that you and he should c-cut me up… and, you know… eat me…"

I put on a concerned frown. "What do _you_ think? I mean, not that the thought of letting you past my lips is at all unappealing…" I flashed her a pitying smile crossed with a leer.

She chuckled weakly. "I… I think I don't want you to die… So, I'll do it."

"A very good rationale," I agreed, pretending to look worried.

"Elle, please do me a favor," my pet begged suddenly in a voice I found hard to refuse.

"Uh, a favor?" I asked just to make sure I wasn't being tricked into doing something stupid.

She looked at me with those cute puppy-dog-eyes of hers and answered, "Kill me."

"_Kill_ you?" I repeated, frowning. "You know you're invincible, right?"

"I've died before," she informed me. "Just, ah…" She knelt down in front of me, grabbed my hand and placed it on her forehead. "Zap me really strong, kill me, and _then_ cut me apart. I don't want to be awake for the, um, disembowelment."

"But you won't recover until you come back to life," I pointed out. "And wouldn't it be easier just to knock you unconscious?"

"I'd wake up too quickly," she denied. "And I'd rather just be awake for the healing part than for the rest of it too."

"Um, okay," I agreed. I looked up to make sure Peter was ready; he had fetched a box-cutter. "Ready, Claire?"

"No," she chuckled. "But do it anyway."

"Okay." I took a deep breath, collecting the energy inside of me, and then released it in a powerful burst. She fell to the ground, empty, charred. I withdrew my hand hesitantly. _Did I just kill my girlfriend?_

It felt… weird. I spread her body out on the floor, and began to remove her clothing. _Yeah, I should be doing this for another reason…_

"Keep the electricity flowing," he told me, his hands replacing mine. "Or she'll heal."

"Right." I set my hand back on her forehead and resumed zapping, making sure to keep an eye on him. Claire was _mine_, after all, and I needed to make sure her uncle didn't put any hands where he shouldn't.

She certainly looked strange without any life in there, all still and vacant. I leaned down and brushed lips with her, of course with her not participating. It was as if she was a doll, not a person, not Claire at all.

I pulled back, suddenly scared. What if she didn't wake up? What if she stayed like this forever? Of course, she was supposed to be immortal, but suppose I was just too strong? Suppose this was her weak point?

I realized that I was whimpering. _God, snap out of it, Elle!_ It was degrading, really, me acting like a pitiful toy obsessed with her master. Claire was absolutely not my master! She was _my_ pet, my plaything, my… girlfriend, my obsession, my _friend_…

He was sliding her pants off, sharp knife in his mouth. He was going to cut apart my Claire, and I was going to eat her. My beautiful Claire, spread out all bloody and dismembered… I was surprised how disturbing it sounded even to me. "Peter, stop," I commanded.

He complied, but looked at me questioningly.

_Yeah, what do I want?_ Bringing Claire back would make me feel happy now, but how would I feel when the food supply dwindled and I starved to death? Unlike my two toys, their master couldn't come back as easily.

Then again, was there any real advantage to staying put? In theory, rescue teams would be coming through to rescue us – that hadn't happened yet and I saw no sign of it happening soon. In fact, the main argument seemed to be that Peter was too strained to focus on anything but keeping up the psychic barrier. _Well, he certainly has the strength for his anti-Elle attacks…_

I halted the flow of electricity and nervously waited for my dear pet to wake up. "Dress her," I ordered. He gave me an indignant look, but obeyed. I watched with anticipation as charred parts began to heal. Hurriedly putting her shirt back on, I pressed my lips against hers and waited for her to respond.

Finally, like my own little Snow White, she woke. Instead of joining me for a nice kiss, she just kind of gasped "Elle!" I guess the pain of my lethal blow may have had something to do with that. It was pretty awesome, though, 'cause I was a bit nervous if she'd wake up at all. Not to mention that I got to see her in some awful pain!

"It is great to see you alive," I said honestly. "I was kind of worried for a moment there…"

"Elle! Did you, uh, take off my shirt?" I realized I'd accidentally put it on backwards.

"Uh, no?" I smiled innocently. "Anyway, I don't have to eat you. We're leaving. We're getting out of this dead city ourselves." It felt good, me in charge, leading these vigilantes. I'd be the one to get us all back to civilization. I'd be able to get Claire her waffles, me my Slusho, and who knew what other sorts of fun we'd have! _Hmm, Claire Bishop…_


	5. Electric Power Play

Being in control is always fun. Honestly, they should have let me lead them from the get go.

Peter was to focus all his attention on maintaining a careful barrier protecting me and my pet from the deadly radiation, so I made sure he didn't exert himself gathering up food and water. I also spared my understandably tired pet from the task and did it all myself. I'm not quite as selfish as people think.

Anyway, we were soon ready to go. Now, supposedly, this trip was more strenuous on Peter than it would have been if we just stayed put in the loft. I've got some trouble believing that. Staying put means that he has to continuously protect an entire _building_, okay, while stepping out means he just has to cover the three of us. Okay, and walk around and push random junk out of the way, but _still_.

Poor Claire, she's so much more human than I am. The sight of blown up Manhattan really got to her. Even I had to admit it was pretty bleak, but saw the opportunity to cheer up my pet with a little 'marching chant', if you will, to help keep her mind off the tragedy and on more important things.

"What are you?"

"A pet."

"And what do you want, pet?"

"My only goal is to please my owner."

"And who do you belong to?"

"You."

"And who am I?"

"Elle Bishop, my owner."

"And your name, pet?"

"Claire."

"And what are you?"

"A pet."

I'm pretty sure it helped. It certainly put me in high spirits, and Claire got more docile with every acknowledgement of her new role. A few times through, and she was hugging me while stating her purpose was to please me.

I just grinned at her. Here I was with my very own Claire pet. All mine.

Pushing her gently away, I ran my hand through her hair, and then gripped it tightly to ensure my pet walk exactly at my pace. It would be painful on its own, and would hurt considerably more if she either slowed or sped up at all. She offered me a shaky smile as she told me who she belonged to, and I returned it with a confident one. Peter just scowled… but no one cares about him.

"What does a pet do for her owner?" I asked, changing the rhythm a bit. It would be interesting to see just how pet-like she was willing to act for me.

"She pleases her," she replied without missing a beat.

"Good girl," I smiled, and then gave her a challenge. "How?"

She faltered for a moment, but then offered, "By doing whatever her owner tells her?"

"As any obedient pet should," I grinned. _Very good, Claire. _"Now… what shall I tell you to do, I wonder?" I raised my eyebrows at the pet, making myself look expectant for an answer. _Should be interesting._

"Uh, you could tell me to walk right next to you so you could stop using my hair as a leash," she suggested, her voice hopeful.

"Now, now," I tutted, "Every pet needs a leash. You just wait 'til I get you set up with a proper collar, Claire, then you'll be nice and comfy… Well, your hair will stop getting pulled in any case," I smirked. "Doesn't that sound nice, pet?"

"It sounds better than you using my hair," she replied, still clinging to her independence and dignity.

I frowned, but instead of punishing her I offered a bit of training. "It hurts, doesn't it?" I gave her hair a sharp tug, eliciting a little whimper. I smiled at the sound. "It'll hurt a lot less when I wrap your neck in a tight band of leather and clip a chain to it. You'll be allowed a lot more slack, and you can really feel like my pet than just some girl I like to boss around. Now, Claire, doesn't that sound _nice_?" I pulled her toward me just a bit, letting a small stream of electricity connect us.

"Yes!" she quickly said, encouraged by the pain I let her feel. "Yes, it sounds very nice, Elle. I-I'd love to f-feel more like your pet."

_There's a good pet. Nice and eager to please. _ "I think I figured out what to tell you to do… Claire, tell _Peter_ exactly what you are and who you belong to. If he denies it, tell him again." I released her.

Claire looked kind of sick. I guess she never expected our little 'game' to extend past the two of us. "Fine," she muttered, dropping back to walk alongside him. "Peter? …I am a pet, and I am owned by Elle Bishop…"

"So I see," he mumbled in a grouchy voice. "Tell me when you've decided to be a person instead."

She looked startled, and I could see he had hurt her with that remark. Problem was, I couldn't actually refute it. I mean, yeah, she _was_ my pet. "Claire?" I gestured for her to rejoin me, and she hesitantly complied.

"Don't listen to mean, old Peter," I advised her as I found my leash once more. "He doesn't know anything about how to treat a girl… especially one like you."

"Oh, and what am I?" she asked me seriously, her lips thrust out in a pout.

As cute as it was, I reminded myself to tread lightly. Claire was being fragile again, and might resist the loving affections of her sadistic master. "A very nice girl that needs… careful reassurance from her… her friends because she's going through a kinda awkward time of self-discovery that changes the entire way she views herself…" I smiled helpfully.

"And I'm discovering… that I'm the kind of girl who likes to be _zapped_ and treated like a pet…?"

"Pretty much," I agreed, giving her a little tug and zap, which made her cringe so prettily. "Not to mention that you like being kissed by the girl zapping you and treating you like a pet… Honestly, you're doing very well for a… for someone that only just came to realize _so much_ about themselves! You're a good girl, Claire."

"Says the evil sadist," she muttered.

"Do you think I'm evil, Claire?" I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I mean, sure I'm _sadistic_, but I'm not _evil_. There's a big difference.

"N-no," she denied, shaking her head as much as I let her. "No! You're…"

"Sadistic," I offered. "Attractive… Sexy… Your owner…"

"All of the above," she smiled, though I believe I caught an uncertain look in her eyes.

_Only a matter of time before you mean everything you say, my Claire pet._ "Why Claire, I'm flattered," I chuckled. As though she had come up with the idea herself. "And you're…" I broke off and grinned, waiting for her to fill in the blanks.

"M-masochistic?" she offered. "Attractive, sexy, your pet?"

My lips pulled back in a leering smile. "Quite."

There was a brief silence, broken by my pretty Claire after a few minutes had gone by.

"So, um, being your, uh, your pet?" she stumbled as she spoke.

"Yes, Claire?" I smiled. "What is it, _pet_?"

"I was just wondering…" she began to nervously chuckle, "What are the limits this whole pet thing would have?"

"Limits?" I repeated. Then a big grin spread across my face. "Oh, you mean _rules_! You want to know what you can and can't do, huh? You wanna be _obedient_ to your master, little pet!"

"Well, n-not… not exactly…" Claire trailed off and looked away, blushing up a storm.

"No, it's good that you want to be a good little pet," I assured her, pulling her to face me. "Good pets get rewarded, after all, while _bad_ pets get punished. You don't want to be a bad pet, do you? No, you want to be a good little pet. Go on, say it!" I laughed with excitement.

"I want to be a good… little pet," she mumbled.

"And good pets do as they're told," I nodded, giggling. "Okay, here's a rule for you… Pay attention. Okay: You may never eat without my permission. You feel like taking a bite out of something, you ask your owner first, pet."

"Wow," she said in a stunned voice. "That's harsh…"

"Maybe for someone that could die from starvation… but it would only _hurt_ you, Claire," I pointed out. Then I saw the perfect opening. "And, anyway, you _are_ my pet. And this is a major rule, so you _better _follow it, okay? Say, 'Yes, Elle, I promise to obey my owner like a good little pet.'"

"…Yes, Elle," she repeated after a pause. "I promise to obey my owner like a… good little pet."

I grinned smugly. I had her. I truly had her. With a promise like that… Well, she might as well have come with a receipt, something to show to the IRS when they come asking about what's rightfully mine.

"Good, Claire," I praised. "That's very good. I think I'll let you get used to that rule before slapping another one on you. Wouldn't want to overwhelm you, pet. Say, 'Thanks, Elle.'"

"Thanks, Elle," she sort of grumbled. _So cute…_

"You're welcome, Claire," I laughed. "You're _so_ welcome!" I even released her, I was laughing so hard. She was mine, mine, mine! My eager pet! My– "Ow!"

I stopped in shock and pain, having collided with the invisible barrier. I reached a hand to my bruised forehead while I seethed with anger. "Peter, you overly-heroic nitwit! She surrendered to me, you psychotic creep! She's my _property_."

"Elle." Claire, looking a bit uneasy at my statement, put a hand on my shoulder. "Look." She nodded at the scene in front of us.

I looked. Bridges, multiple, had collapsed into the Hudson, leaving a great deal of water between us and the mainland. "Oh."

"It's not the only way across," Peter muttered. "There are underground tunnels, boats…"

"And who knows if they'll work?" I countered. "Meanwhile, you get weaker and even more useless. No. Fly us across." I gave him my best authoritative stare.

"Fly?" He said it like it was ridiculous. "Do you know how hard it is just to keep the barrier up?"

"And yet you're fine to threaten me with angry little zaps," I noted. "Fine. Don't fly. Let yourself collapse, leaving us in this nuclear hellhole." Well, I'd be damned if I was to let _that_ happen. "Claire, come over here."

I positioned her between me and Peter, and then ran my fingers through her hair. "You see this, Peter? This is my pet. Say, 'hi,' pet."

"Hi," the pet said meekly.

"See Claire," I chuckled darkly, letting my sadistic glee be brought to the surface. "See Claire scream in pain." I zapped her suddenly to a sharp extreme I hadn't yet introduced her to, while keeping her alive and in a great deal of pain. And, yes, she screamed. Quite a lot, actually. "Scream, Claire. Scream!"

"Enough!" Peter growled, his bioelectrical field – all animals have them, you know – suddenly surging to nearly my superior level.

"You want me to stop? Fly us outta here!" I snapped at him. "I could listen to her scream all day! It's like pretty music, making me feel all giddy inside. Don't believe me? Take a look inside my head! Oh, you want to hurt me _so_ bad, I know. But how can you even think of fighting me if you're so weak? Sudden burst of energy fill you up inside? Use it _constructively_." Aww, Claire fell to her knees. So sweet. And really, quite appropriate. I mean, why _should_ pets stay standing when they don't…?

Peter leaped at me, grabbed us both, and yanked us into the air. Now, he was right about being weak, though. He kind of flailed around a bit, which was scary…

As I was tossed through the air, I caught a few brief glimpses of the wreckage from up high. Strange, though, at one point I was certain that the chaotic arrangement of some of the debris looked exactly like the DNA helix from the company's emblem. Man, Daddy's shrinks would have a field day with that.

Anyway, he brought us down in a crumbling heap on a section of concrete somewhere on the other side. It was pretty painful, but ultimately for the best. My pet was the first of us to recover and, being the good girlfriend she was, helped make sure I was okay. That is, she helped _me_, not Peter.

He had given in, surrendered. Not to me, but to Sylar. No, not even Sylar, but to his own… emotions. That is, he wore himself out and collapsed.

"Poor Peter," I muttered sarcastically as my pet looked at him with concern. I stood cautiously, but my body seemed intact. The area around us was in far better condition than on the island; though there was debris, it actually looked like it might be repaired sometime in the next few years. No people, though, just us.

"He'll do okay," she said, probably talking more to herself than to me. "He'll get better…"

"Like you," I nodded, picking up a small stone from off the ground. _Ouch,_ I winced as my shoulder complained. "Only he has more of a psychic drain than a physical one." I hurled the rock as far as I could; it bounced away far beyond where the barrier should have been.

Were we far enough to escape the effects of the fallout? How was I to know? My survival lessons involved how to subdue people without killing them, not how to live through a nuclear explosion!

"We can survive… forever," my pet spoke then, her eyes trailing my thrown rock. "But not you… You should go… now."

"Pet?" Was this how it was to be? Me scrambling to get away, while my precious Claire stayed with _him_? "No…" I swallowed, and then spoke more confidently, "No, Claire. _I'm_ your owner, and I'm telling you to abandon that pathetic jerk. He can live through this, so why should we stay? _I'm_ leaving, and I'm _ordering_ you to come with me, _pet_."

Her eyes narrowed… and then softened. "Fine," she agreed, a cold edge of authority running through her voice as though she didn't like me in control, which I knew she totally did. "Fine. Let's go." She collected the various bottles and candy that had fallen nearby and quickly strode off down a deserted road, making _me_ follow her.

I hurried to catch up, and then as I reached over to claim her hair she turned and shot me a glare. "Yes, pet?" I asked coolly, showing her I was willing to hear whatever rebellious thoughts were running through her little head unchecked.

"Peter can find me, you know," she informed me. "He can find anyone, anywhere in the world, and then be there in an instant…"

"He's been around Molly Walker," I realized with a chuckle. "And he teleports too?"

"Just an FYI, you know, in case you were thinking of tying me up somewhere and t-torturing me," she explained, unable to keep her cool through the end of that statement.

"Gotcha. Although…" I grinned, "If I _really wanted to_… There are ways of hiding you so that Peter, Molly Walker, would _never_ be able to find you… Ever." I let delightful fear cross over her face before reassuring her of my noble intentions. "Not to worry, though, pet. I said I'd take care of you, and I will. The company's no place for someone like you, Claire. Not at all…"

"Oh…" She looked thoroughly disturbed.

I supposed her loyalty had never really been put to the test, not without Peter there ready to bail her out of pleasing me. "I won't take you past your limits, Claire. Anytime I may choose to tie you up and torture you, I promise you'll enjoy it…" I trailed off as it occurred to me that she could be upset over me using her pain as a display to influence Peter. "Um, sorry for the non-fun torture earlier. It was for a good cause!"

"Yeah, I know," she agreed. "That's why I didn't tell you to stop."

"Oh." Frankly, I had forgotten even about that condition. It made sense, though. She knew her pain was the best way to get Peter to do what was needed…

"Would you have?" she broke into my thoughts. "Stopped, I mean. If I had asked you to stop, would you have?"

_No, of course not._ Her pain was needed… and Peter had to see that I wouldn't stop until he took us across. "Of course I would," I admonished, the lie flowing easily from my mouth. "You're my pet, and my girlfriend, and my friend on top of that! If you had said, 'Please, Elle, stop!' in that cute little whining voice of yours, I would have stopped. You need to learn to trust your owner."

"Okay… Sorry."

We walked on in silence as the sky darkened, throwing shadow around us. Eventually, Claire spotted a long line of ambulances, all with glowing lights illuminating the area. She started to let out a shout of glee, but I quickly slapped my hand over her mouth and pulled her down to the ground behind a smashed Nissan GT-R, its unique VR38DETT twin-turbo engine visible beneath its twisted hood.

"Okay, I _probably _should have told you this before, but we can't get seen by the cops," I explained to her quietly. I pressed my weight into her back, preventing her from rising. I supposed she would be unlikely to disobey me at this point, but it paid to take preparations. Besides, it was fun.

She mumbled something against my hand.

"What's that, pet?" I teased, unable to resist. "Oh, my hand covering your mouth? Yeah, that's probably getting in the way, isn't it?"

She nodded, and I let her speak. "They are not cops, Elle," she said very slowly, enunciating each word carefully. "That's what I was saying…"

"No need to be rude, pet. And I know they aren't _strictly_ cops, but it's near enough, really. See, the thing is, _if_ the company's still active, they just might notice a Claire Bennet and an Elle Bishop being logged as surviving the blast – they've got all sorts of sources."

"I'm a Claire Bennet?" my pet wondered.

"No, Claire," I chuckled. "The American government's _deeply_ mistaken in that regard. The company too, for that matter."

"We can use fake names," she suggested.

I half wanted to ask what names she'd pick out for us both, but shook my head in a firm denial. "You act like such a silly little pet sometimes, Claire. Listen, honey, two girls crawl out of the destruction with only some bruises and sweaty clothes? Doesn't matter what we say our names are; they'll come down on us just as fast."

"So, how do we get by?"

It was a good question. My normal approach would be to advance with lightning, which would be just as easy to draw the company as anything. "I could make an EMP," I muttered. "Knock out the lights, let us through unseen…"

"You can do that?"

"I'm a company girl, or I was. I'm a very effective weapon," I bragged, but soon frowned. "But… EMP uses up a lot of electricity… I might not be able to attack for a while." Then a very amusing idea struck me. I started giggling, and affectionately stroked her cheek as she looked up at me with alarm.

"Elle?" she asked nervously. "Is there something funny?" Her worried eyes just screamed, 'What are you going to do to me?'

I smiled, and decided to keep her anxious under me for a bit longer. "So, pet, what fake names would you give us?"

"Oh… I don't know…" She closed her eyes for a moment as she thought.

_She is just so cute!_ I slipped my hand underneath her shirt, placed my fingertips on her back and released a few light streams of electricity, not too terribly painful but enough to be very, _very_ distracting. I grinned as she fidgeted around. "Something wrong, pet?" I teased. "I believe I asked you a question…"

"Ashley and Spencer?" she offered, enhancing her cuteness by cringing in pain.

I laughed at the familiar names. "From that show? The gay girls?"

She blushed. "Uh, easy to remember?"

I resisted the urge to mock and degrade her, and instead spoke nicely. "I don't think that would be good, pet. We should use aliases a little more subtle." I thought it over briefly. "Okay, I'm Val Powers, you're my girlfriend Kate Scavo."

"Scavo?"

"It's Italian, pet," I explained, "Like Petrelli." It made since based on her biological father's heritage that she should have an Italian name. _Scavo_ also meant 'slave', but I felt no desire to share that tidbit just yet. I'd wait 'till she'd gotten nice and used to it before casually mentioning exactly what she was saying.

"I guess that makes since," she admitted, squirming beneath my hand.

I grinned to myself. "Really quite appropriate, wouldn't you say, Claire? I mean, given what you are and all…"

"Kate," she corrected me. "Anyway, _Val_, I must not be such a silly little pet, huh? If we are actually using fake names…"

"Oh, you're a very smart little pet," I assured her, chuckling as she made a face at me.

"_Val_, would you please stop shocking me?"

"For now, Kate," I agreed, halting my flow of energy. I then began to idly scratch her skin in replacement. "Anyway, my bright little Kate, this is our story: you're a very kinky girl that loves the idea of danger, so I snuck you into this devastation as a way of having a little exciting night, just the two of us."

"Oh, great," she sighed.

"Very close to reality," I pointed out, giving her head a little pat.

"Except that you've got wounds and I don't," she noted. "Maybe _I'm_ the owner and y-"

"No, pet," I interrupted sternly, digging my fingernails into her flesh hard enough to make her let out a gasp. "You are most certainly not. Nor are you to ever speak of me that way again. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Elle," she answered obediently, her eyes becoming moist with tears. "Never again."

"Good pet." I retracted my nails and rubbed the wound as it rapidly healed. "Unfortunately, I took a tumble on this uneven ground. _That's_ why I'm banged up and you're not. You know… you're awfully cute when you're sulking over a light punishment. I may have to kiss you for a few minutes before we do this thing."

She blushed a little. "Thanks, Elle."

We went over our stories, making sure there were no inconsistencies. I constructed two elaborate backgrounds based on a few aliases I had previously used while working for the company, careful to make the similarities not so similar that they could be detected by a company agent. I repeated them until I was satisfied she had it down, and then let her up so we could make sure we looked the part.

I made sure our clothes looked reasonably disheveled, but not to an unrealistic degree. Val and her pet would have tried to fix themselves up, after all. I then held her against the Nissan GT-R's steel and aluminum chassis, specially designed to meet all proper government regulations while still making a kick-ass supercar (awful shame it didn't survive), and kissed her for several minutes before finally moving toward the outside world.

It was a lot easier to get through than I would have thought. Apparently there were a lot of actual thrill-seekers that snuck in, and me and my pet looked the part just fine. So, after a foul-smelling chemical bath, they shipped us to the edge of the city and sent us on our way with enough money for cab fare to get us back to the hotel we said we were staying at.

The first thing I wanted to do was to secure a nice place to stay. After spending several days living in the loft, my standards of "nice" went way down. By this point, I just wanted a real bed and bathroom. Any old motel would do.

The business of choice turned out to be the Noonday Motel, one of the few still open in the wake of the explosion. Though many New Yorkers were now homeless, they had all fled the area for fear of the radioactive dust clouds. Even that was no big deal, as the wind had apparently blown it up into Canada, anyway. I suppose it was a big deal for the Canadians, but who really cares about them?

So, anyway, I got us a room for the night. The clerk had said "no pets", but I'm sure he made an exception once he saw just how beautiful mine was. In fact, it was just plain humorous, the leers he sent our way. What, just because two gorgeous women check in together, they're automatically a couple? Of course, he was right in this case, but…

"Don't worry, Claire," I reassured my pet as she hugged me nervously on the walk to our room. "I can protect you. I'm a skilled assassin, after all. Anyone so much as lays a hand on you, they're gonna start screaming, 'Oh, my arm! My arm! You cut off my arm, you fucking bitch…'"

She chuckled, the beginnings of a smile forming on her face. I was pleased. Seeing her happy was, in some ways, almost as fun as seeing her in pain. Almost.

We arrived at room 153. I opened the door, and Claire immediately ran in past me to the bathroom.

"Hot shower!" she offered by way of explanation as she closed the bathroom door and locked it behind her.

I could understand her motivation, and was inclined to join her. She had, after all, teased me with the lock. As if a pet could lock out her master!

My thoughts were interrupted as Claire let out a yelp, and the door swung open as she came running back out. "There's a bug!" she pointed emphatically to the shower door, on which crawled a large cockroach.

As I said, I'm a trained assassin. I can nail a human target from miles away with enough electricity to fry their insides. The bug went down.

"Nasty little buggers," I commented as I helped clean it up.

"Thanks, Elle," she smiled. "You're like a human bug-zapper."

_Great. Just what every master likes their pet to call them._ "I prefer to think of myself as a Claire-zapper," I smirked, letting an electrical arc run between my thumb and forefinger.

She swallowed and stood to face me. "Um, yeah, Elle… I know you want to shock me, so… Go ahead."

I smiled. "Good pet." Recalling my energy, I slipped my hand into hers and narrowed my eyes, trying to gage the level of pain I'd make her feel; she looked back nervously. I settled on the high side of medium.

She let out an adorable little squeal as she jerked back reflexively, tears beginning to stream from her eyes. "Elle…" she moaned as she tried to pull her hand away.

"Yeah, pet? What's on your mind?" I chuckled as she fell to her knees in front of me. Which is… _exactly_ where a pet belongs. I began to picture her with a collar, the leash firmly in my grip…

"Please stop!" she cried.

True to my word, I stopped hurting her at once. Examining the crying, twitching mess at my feet, I smiled with delight. Now _this_ was the kind of toy I loved to play with. "Clean yourself up, pet."

I left her to her shower. While she worked out her aches and pains, I contemplated my plan for her future. Now obviously I had to be careful of the company, as well of her little vigilante group, so I needed to make sure we did not show up on the radar. I wondered if Kate and Val would soon be our new identities forever.

In any case, I needed to make sure Claire would stay loyal to me and be my pet. This was the first time I would have to cage my pet with words alone, so I needed to make sure they were good and strong. She kept questioning her position as my plaything, so I needed to find a better way to explain her… innate status as a pet so she would stop thinking…

Come to think of it, that was the main thing I needed. To make sure Claire stopped thinking. If she thought about her situation too much, if she could never accept her place, she could easily turn our relationship involuntary. And I had promised her I wouldn't force her.

I sat down on the bed with a sigh. I didn't want to lose my Claire. Of all the toys I'd ever played with, only she could hold my interest for so long…

_Focus, Elle,_ I told myself. _Cage the pet._

Caging Claire would take a good deal of effort… I needed to make sure not to scare her off. At the company, with my toys all locked up, I could move the game as fast or as slowly as I wanted. But here, in the open, it was probably best to take things slow. She didn't quite get that she was meant to please me in any way possible, so I needed to show her why it was fun to please me. But I should _never_ let her get used to the silly idea that we were somehow "equals" in this relationship…

"I'm the master and you're the pet," I whispered. That was how it was and how it was supposed to be.

I then reminded myself that I said I'd also be her friend, and sighed. _All these complications…_ While I thought about my problem, I heard her come back into the room.

I turned and smiled at the sight of my Claire wearing a towel and bathrobe. "Hey, pet. There better still be hot water…"

"There's plenty," she assured me, her eyes fixed on my seat. "Um, Elle? There's, uh, only one bed…"

I grinned at her discomfort. "Cheap room, pet." I stood up and walked over to the bathroom, ready to take my shower. "Why don't you… warm it up for us?"

My pet's expression as I shut the door was nothing short of priceless. I laughed as I thought about what kind of thoughts must be flying through her head. Then I remembered about her experience with the attempted rape, and stopped laughing.

_Oops._ This was more serious than I realized. I certainly didn't want my pet to get scared… scared of me. Not seriously.

I considered opening the door right then and apologizing to her, reassure her that I wouldn't really rape her. Not that I wouldn't like to try having sex with her if the opportunity presented itself, but forcing someone was really as low as you could go. And I'm not evil.

I started the shower. As much as I worried about her loyalty, her very substantial fear, I couldn't afford to show any weakness. If I ran out now, I'd look… silly. Weak. Everything a master should not look to her pet.

_Masters should be strong, powerful, courageous,_ I thought as I slipped into the warm spray of water. "Ooh, that's good!" _Someone who their pet can depend on…_

After a nice, leisurely shower, I slipped on a bathrobe and emerged to find my pet lying still in the bed, ostensibly asleep under the covers. "Claire?" I tried.

She made no sign of having heard me, her chest moving up and down in a slow rhythm.

I slipped into bed next to her; she still behaved as if asleep. "I'm going to shock you, Claire," I tried.

Nothing.

"I know you're awake…"

Her body visibly tensed. I smiled and stroked her hair. Her eyes opened, and she looked at me pleadingly, "Elle, I don't want to…"

"Shh," I hushed her. "I understand. Masters always know what their pets need. You need some time. I get that. You're not ready, and I forgive you. You don't need to be afraid of me, Claire. I will _always_ take care of you."

"Oh…" She seemed uncertain how to respond. "T-thanks, Elle. I'll, uh, do my best to take care of you."

I blinked. She didn't seem to quite get it… but I could deal with that. "Good," I smiled. "You really are a wonderful pet."

"Uh, thanks?" she offered, smiling hesitantly.

I gestured for her to roll over, and then reached my arms around her to hug her from behind. "Mmm. I've never done this with a girl before," I muttered, brushing my cheek against hers. "I like it."

"I imagine there's a lot of things you're doing with me that you haven't with other girls," she noted lightly. "Like the, uh, kissing?"

"The kissing's nice," I smiled. "We should do it more often…" For now I satisfied myself with kissing her cheek.

She giggled. "You know, you're kinda nice when you're not threatening me…"

"Mhm. I'm a good master, pet." I hugged her tightly. "And you're a good pet, so that works out great!"

"Works out great…" she echoed faintly.

"Mmmm," I rubbed against her, my little Claire pillow. "I could fall asleep right here…"

"The lamp's still on, Elle," she pointed out.

"So?"

"It'll waste electricity," she asserted.

I burst out laughing. "_Waste electricity_? Really?" I lifted up a hand, pointed at the lamp, and let loose a lightning strike powerful enough to kill a man. The lamp shattered, throwing darkness around us. "Hmm, there you go. No more electricity being put to waste."

She chuckled nervously. "We'll get into trouble, Elle."

"Not if we move fast enough," I assured her.

"The company will find us."

"Claire!" I pet her arms roughly, trying to calm her down with a bit of pain. "I don't want you talking like that! Your owner will take care of everything. There is no reason to be afraid. Of the company or anyone else. Your master will always protect you!" I gave her a tiny zap to assert my authority, "Say it!"

"My m-master will always protect me?"

"Say it like you mean it," I ordered.

"My master will always protect me."

"Louder!"

"My master will always protect me!"

"Again!"

"My master will always protect me!"

"Keep saying it!"

"My master will always protect me! My master will always protect me! My master will always protect me!"

"Say my name!"

"Elle Bishop will always protect me!"

"That's enough, pet…" I let her rest. Stroking her arms gently to help her calm down, I whispered in her ear, "It's true, pet. I always will."

"Thanks, Elle," she whispered back. And for the first time, I was sure she meant it.

I squeezed her tightly. "Good pet… Good pet…"

After a few minutes of silence, just the two of us breathing in a steady rhythm, I began to quietly sing a little lullaby. Just a whisper in her ear… "Hush, little pet-toy, don't say a word. Master's gonna buy you a mocking bird… and if that mocking bird won't sing, Master's gonna buy you a diamond ring…"

"Oh God, Elle," she muttered. "You are _so_ twisted…"

My face breaking into a slow grin, I continued, "And if that diamond ring turns brass, Master's gonna buy you a looking glass… and if that looking glass falls apart, Master's gonna buy you a horse and cart… and if that horse and cart turn over, Master's gonna buy you a dog named Rover – Wouldn't that be silly, huh? A pet with a pet?" Giggling, I poked Claire, eliciting a forced chuckle.

"Anyway…" I continued with my lullaby, "And if that dog named Rover runs away, Master's gonna buy you a castle by the bay… and if that castle by the bay falls down, you'll still be the cutest pet-toy around!"

Claire really laughed this time. "Totally twisted," she repeated.

"But…" I prodded, "You know you love it, right?"

"I-it's cute," she admitted. "I guess… Though it has me as a 'pet-toy' and you as my, uh…"

"And there's something… weird about that?"

"Well, not when it's coming from you," she agreed. "I don't think most couples go around saying stuff like that."

"You'd be surprised." I thought of all the toys I kept at the company. There were more than a few that had been relatively eager to accept me as their master. I got the impression they'd been pets before. "Anyway, it fits us."

"Yes, it does," she admitted. She wiggled a bit to get comfy, and then snuggled up against me. "Goodnight, Elle."

"Goodnight, pet."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This story's kind of dark… Elle mentions the IRS!

First off, I know next to nothing about atomic explosions, the way the government would handle one, New York City, or cars, so sorry if I've made some expert shake their head at this.

Ashley and Spencer are two characters from _South of Nowhere_, a very nice teen drama centering on the two characters' lesbian romance.

The names "Val" and "Kate" were chosen because they phonetically resemble the names "Elle" and "Claire". "Powers" refers to both Elle's electricity and her power over Claire. According to an online resource, "Scavo" comes from the Old Sicilian _scavu_ for "slave". I would have gone with a name meaning "pet", but strangely no one named their kids that. ;-)

If it's not obvious, the Nissan stuff is a parody of the prominent Nissan product placement in the show.


	6. Master's Lessons

I woke up in the early morning, the first rays of sunlight pushing through the blinds, with my arms still wrapped around my warm pet. It was all very sweet, and I so wanted to stay there for the rest of the night; however, I had a job to do to take care of my pet.

So, with deep regret, I began to ease myself off Claire. She wiggled a bit, her sleep disturbed, and then mumbled something simply awesome: "Mmm… Master?"

I could only grin brightly. Clearly my pet had subconsciously accepted her place beneath me. "Shh," I whispered. "Go back to sleep, pet. Your master will be back soon. Do her a favor and rest up, now." I lightly kissed her cheek, and then slowly slid off her. My pet wrapped the blanket around herself in my stead.

_So cute,_ I smiled to myself as I watched her fall back asleep. _I should have trained a girl a long time ago._ Still, it wouldn't be the same if it wasn't Claire.

I quietly changed back into my clothes, collected the remains of the lamp in a wastebasket, and then slipped out the door. I walked far away from the motel to dispose of my trash in a large dumpster outside some Chinese restaurant, originally named Peking Dragon until someone with a spray can and a sense of humor had changed the sign to Puking Dragon. I spread the pieces out carefully, making sure that no one would have a chance to thoroughly study the remains, and then tossed in the wastebasket itself for good measure.

Satisfied that I had removed a threat of discovery, I decided to go get some extra cash. Fortunately, there was an abundance of dark alleys I could walk down nervously. _Oh, I'm just a poor and helpless girl…_

It wasn't long before some thug came out of hiding, a cute little blade in his hands. _Oh, please, sir! I'm so utterly helpless!_

It didn't take much to take him out. Honestly, though, dregs of society vs. top assassin?

No contest.

I took what I could of the thug's plunder, stuffed the cash in my pockets and hurried off to pawn the rest: some nice jewelry probably taken from a real helpless girl. The pawn shop owner gave me some funny looks, but I just turned on my charm and got it sold. For far less than its real value, of course, but I only needed so much. For now.

Next stop was a cheap clothing store where I bought a few nice clothes for me and my pet, mostly in my favorite color blue. Again, my standards of 'nice' had since gone down after wearing the same clothes forever, but I think I picked out some attractive outfits.

Then, I went to the pet store! The only one I could find wasn't open, but that wasn't much of an issue for me. A nice EMP to take out any active security devices, and I was in business.

Now, I really wanted Claire's collar to be something… glamorous. High quality, that is. Meant specifically for a _girl_, rather than a dog. However, that would require some careful shopping I just wasn't in the mood for at that point. So, I got a normal animal-type collar and leash, blue, to make my pet feel… like a pet. After so many times with my hands wrapped around her throat, I knew just the size to look for. I considered getting a collar with a jingly bell for extra humiliation, but decided against it. After all, I wanted her to be _happy_ being my plaything.

I made it back to the Noonday Motel in time to pay for the room for another day. The sun was up, and respectable people were finally up and about. I found myself a little nervous as I approached room 153. Suppose Claire had run off?

I opened the door slowly, and then smiled. Claire had changed back into her clothes and was sitting on the bed like a good girl. I set my bags down. "Morning, pet."

"Good morning, Elle," she replied quietly. I noted her hesitation as she spoke.

I narrowed my eyes as I examined her. She didn't seem _scared_, but she certainly seemed… wary of me. That wasn't how it was supposed to be. I shut the door… Claire _flinched_ as I turned the lock.

"Sit at my feet, pet," I ordered her softly, but firmly.

After a pause, she stood up and walked over to me. She smiled nervously, and I helped ease her down by gently pressing on her shoulders. She slipped down to her knees and then got up the courage to sit down all the way.

"Good pet," I praised, patting her head. "Good Claire."

She smiled slightly. "Thanks, Elle," she replied with a little squeak to her voice.

"Hey, pet," I spoke with a careful amount of concern, "What's bothering you?"

"J-just, ah," she glanced away briefly, then back up to me, "I'm, like… your _pet_."

I grinned. "That's right, Claire. You're Elle Bishop's little pet girl."

"I'm a pet girl," she repeated, sounding stunned. "I'm in a relationship with a girl, a girl I should be running away from, and I'm her _pet_." She blinked like she couldn't believe it.

"That's right, pet," I chuckled, scratching her lightly behind the ears. She just stared at me.

"Look, pet." I stretched out my leg and nudged the pet store bag over with my foot. "I got something for you." I took out the collar.

Her eyes widened. "For… me?"

"Yes," I laughed. "Of course, you silly little pet! Here, let me put it on you." I slid it around her neck and tightened it to a nice snug fit.

She immediately swallowed, causing her throat to bulge oddly against the new constriction. "Is it… How does it look?"

"I think it looks really cute," I said honestly. "Or maybe that's just you."

She blushed. "Thanks, Elle…" She raised her hands up to her new collar and touched it to learn its shape, rubbing her fingers over the currently tagless ring in front and buckle in back.

"Hey, you wanna see how you look in the mirror?" I asked on a whim.

"Yeah," she nodded slowly. "Your, uh, pet should know what her collar looks like when she's wearing it, right?" She said it like she was half-joking.

"Very true," I said seriously, taking out the second part of the gift.

Her eyes bugged as I clipped the leash to her collar. "A… leash?" she whimpered, suddenly very respectful of her master. She tilted back as far as she was able, stretching it taught, and looked up at me with a helpless look in her eyes.

I smirked. "That's right, pet." I gave the leash a tug. "Stand up, now."

She obeyed quickly and I easily led her into the bathroom. Flicking on the light, I watched my pet as she stared at her collar, her leash, and my hand tightly gripping it. As she quietly freaked out, I ran my fingers through her hair and pet her head gently.

"Oh God," she finally spoke. "I really am your pet, aren't I?"

I grinned. "Yep. You're my beautiful Claire. And yes, a pet."

"Oh," was all she said for a moment. I just continued stroking and playing with her hair. "So, like, what should I do?"

"Hmm?" I asked innocently. I had a pretty good idea what she meant, but I so wanted her to spell it out.

"Like, what does a pet do?" she explained, swallowing again. "How should I be your p-pet?"

_My pet. _"Are you asking how you can please your master?" I stroked her cheek, breaking into a grin as she gasped at the word 'master.'

"Y-yes," she admitted. She took a breath. "I am."

Smiling, I walked past her to the bed, pulling her along on her leash. "Sit."

She sat down next to me.

"Good girl." I gave her a little kiss as a reward. "Now, I'm going to give you a few basic rules. Break them and, well, even a masochist like you will _hate_ the punishment."

"Yes, ma'am," she agreed nervously, looking down at my hands gripping her leash.

I shot her a smirk. "Really, Claire. 'Elle' will do fine… Unless you want to call me 'Master', you little suck up."

A blush spread across her cheeks and she looked away.

_Hmm. Guess you do remember._ "The first rule is very simple: I am always in charge. _Always_. You do not even joke about me following your orders. Understand?"

She nodded obediently, certainly intimidated. "Yes, Elle."

I smiled. _This is going well… _"Good… Rule #2: I own you. That's right, you're my property. I can do a-n-y-thing I want with you, even give you to another master if I wanna. You have no choice in the matter. Furthermore, everything you think you own belongs to me. I own your clothes, your body. Even that collar can be taken away should I choose…"

She nodded quickly, vigorously, a little pout on her face. "Oh yes, 'Master Elle,'" she agreed playfully, bending down toward in a mock bow. "I'm definitely just your pet-toy and not like your girlfriend or anything like that."

"And don't you forget it," I chuckled, finding it hard to keep a straight face with my pretty Claire pet acting so cute. "_Anyway_… Rule #3 you should know, little pet."

Claire shrugged, her movements noticeably impeded. Noticeable by Claire as well; she immediately froze and then scooted toward me.

Narrowing my eyes, I let some electricity buzz from my fingertips and made sure she saw. "Think _hard_."

"Uh…" she closed her eyes tightly as she thought it over. "Well, I don't call you my pet…"

"That's a given," I said dryly. Seeing my pet was having trouble, I decided to help jog her memory. "Remember my hand pulling your hair, you asking for a little order in your life?"

"I remember," she sighed, reopening her pretty pet eyes. "For the record, I wasn't asking for rules so you could take over my life."

"But you are now," I smirked. I laid a hand on her knee and traced my fingers around in circles. Just a little reminder that she was mine to do with as I pleased.

"I am now," she admitted. "Can I lie down?" I gave her leash some slack and she leaned back onto the mattress. I admired the way she looked as she stretched out, beautiful in a whole other way. Her collar still pinched her throat, of course, keeping her from really being able to relax the way I'm sure she wanted to.

"You're such a cutie, aren't you?" I pet her stomach and grinned as it rumbled. "Remind you of anything?"

She sighed, turning to look up at me pathetically. "Yes! God, you told me I can't eat without your permission!"

"Have you obeyed?" I asked with sweet innocence in my voice. _No, of course I'm not gonna shock you if you say no. Why would you ever think that?_

But Claire denied me that pleasure. "Yeah. Why do you think I'm hungry?"

A good point, I supposed. "What do you say to a nice reward for learning your rules? A little breakfast for positive reinforcement?"

"Please, Elle," she nodded enthusiastically. "I'd really like that."

"We'll see…" I smiled playfully. "Rule #4: When we're in public you let me do all the talking. You're just my pet, after all. Tell you what, if you've got something you're dying to say, just squeeze my hand and I'll decide whether or not to let you speak."

"…Yes, Elle."

"Rule #5: Your master is the only authority you need be concerned about." I casually slid a finger under the waistband of her jeans, causing her to tense up spectacularly. _Cute pet._ "The company doesn't exist when you're leashed to her." I gave the leash a little tug for emphasis. "Sylar's just a brand of watches, and the explosion was just… swamp gas." I moved my hand away, allowing her to relax as much as she could, and cupped her cheek. "Your master will always keep you safe as long as you're her pet. Understand?"

"Yes, Elle." She blinked, and I could see tears leaking from her eyes. "Thank you."

"Even if you were to… stop being my pet," I went on, frowning at the thought, "I can't see myself not keeping you safe."

"Thanks, Elle. Are there more?"

"Oh, hundreds," I said offhandedly. In reality that was all I had fantasized about while playing with company toys I couldn't take outside the complex, but I was sure to come up with more ideas fast. "But I'm sure my poor little pet can't concentrate while she's so hungry… Isn't that right, little pet?"

"Oh, definitely," she nodded.

I yanked her up by her leash, making her yelp, and chuckled at her pain. "Oh, yes," I sighed with satisfaction, "You are going to be a _fun_ little pet!" _Can't wait 'til you're tamed._

"Elle?" she got out.

"Yes, pet?" I smiled cheerfully.

"Why did you make me your pet?"

I blinked at the question. "Because you're cute. And I love all the sounds you make. And I just love watching you. You're really a gorgeous girl, Claire."

She blushed. "Thanks, Elle. But no, I mean, why am I your _pet_?"

"You make a good pet, Claire," I grinned, fingering her collar. Of course I knew what she meant, but it was always good to discourage any rebellious thought she might have floating through her little brain. "Say it."

"I make a good pet," she replied obediently. "But why–?"

"Pet," I interrupted, "We've been through this. You must not be very bright, huh? That's okay," I assured her with mock compassion. "Pets don't need to be."

She rolled her eyes, but did look a bit hurt. _Aw, poor girl,_ I mentally mocked her. However, it wouldn't do to have her too upset, so I cupped her chin and gave her face a few loving strokes. She relaxed into my hand like a good pet.

Smiling pleasantly, I explained once more for my silly, forgetful pet. "Why you're my pet is very simple, Claire. I'm the kind of girl who likes keeping her girlfriend as a pet…" I kissed her softly, sweetly, and then shocked her. "…And you're the kind of girl that totally likes _being_ my pet!" I then shoved her against the wall and kissed her roughly, claiming her mouth as mine, my toy.

Through my play, I felt her hands come up to embrace me. I knocked them away and shocked her to show who was in charge. When she totally relented, I pulled away, leaving my pet stunned and gasping. "Heh. I bet that turned you on, huh?"

She nodded weakly, flexing her mouth and tongue, both suitably fried. Claimed. By me.

I laughed. "See, Claire? That's what kinds of people we are. Me, I'm on top, in control, getting off on hurting you." I let some electricity crackle around my fingers. "And you, well… You're not exactly in control, are you? Go ahead; tell me _exactly_ what you are."

She swallowed, lifting up a hand to finger her leash. "I'm a pet… I'm controlled… on the bottom… and get off from being hurt by you. I'm Elle Bishop's little pet girl." She choked out the last part with a look of shame on her face, but I was too excited to care.

"Good girl!" Claire knew her place! I leaped forward and wrapped my arms around her in a tight embrace._ This is great!_

She tensed, no doubt expecting a zap, but soon she relaxed and started to raise her arms in return. Then she froze. "Elle? Can I… hug you back?"

I grinned at her timid voice. "Go right ahead, my little pet."

She squeezed me gently, and I just marveled at the wonderful girl in my arms. _So warm… and mine. _This was… everything I ever could hope for in a pet, or in a girlfriend. "You're a very good girl," I whispered. "Very obedient."

"Thanks, Elle. You're very… powerful and commanding."

"Course I am. I'm your master." I breathed in the scent of my lovely Claire pet, freshly scrubbed with soap, but wrinkled my nose at her sweaty clothes. _Oh, yeah, better change._ "Hey, I got you something else to wear!"

Claire froze, immediately assuming the worst. Swallowing, she choked out, "Handcuffs?"

I snorted. "Why, Claire! You naughty girl, you," I chided, a smirk on my face as I released her from my embrace and pulled back. "I was, of course, referring to a change of clothes. Now, would you _like_ to wear handcuffs?" I grabbed her wrists and tied them loosely together with the leash. "Would that fulfill some little masochistic kink you've got? 'Cause you know I'm all for keeping my pet… entertained."

"You wish," she muttered with a deep blush.

"Is that a yes?" I teased her, though I was honestly curious. If she really did get turned on by being restrained, perhaps even forcibly restrained, it was that much better for the both of us.

"…No," she mumbled, a little late as far as I was concerned. "Just, uh, trying to… be a good pet for you?"

She was so just sucking up there. _Aw, well…_ "You _are_ a good pet," I assured her. I leaned over and unclipped the leash.

"Thanks, Elle," she sighed, raising a hand to the back of her neck.

"Hey, keep the collar on!" I snapped, bringing lightning to my hands threateningly.

She dropped her hand like _that_. "Yes, Elle."

I absorbed my lightning. "Good pet," I smiled, giving her a kiss. It was a nice mix to train her to keep the collar on. Pulling away, I reached into a bag and took out a Claire outfit, which I then handed to her. "Hope it fits." I gave her a pat on the head.

I removed an outfit for myself and stepped over to the bathroom. "Keep wearing the collar," I reminded her as I shut the door. I changed leisurely, knowing my pet was probably keeping a breakneck pace to avoid me catching her naked, and chuckled at the image.

I inspected my appearance in the mirror. Not quite my style, but better than nothing. I jiggled the door handle to give her a fair warning, and then pushed the door open.

My pet was well composed, dressed in her new outfit, and sitting on the bed expectantly. _Hmm, pet looks good in all blue._ "Ready to go, pet?"

"Yeah," she nodded eagerly. "I'm starving."

Smiling, I took out the leash and stepped forward to clip it on her collar.

"Whoa," she held up her hands, alarmed. "You're not gonna…"

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm not gonna what, _pet_?"

"Just…" She swallowed, looking worried. "We don't have to leave like this, you know. You're still in charge and I'm your pet no matter what, right? So, we don't _really need_ a leash and collar, do we?"

"We don't need it," I agreed. Then I clipped the leash on and yanked her up. "_But_… I like it. I think it makes you look cute and so…" I searched for the right word. "Submissive. That's it." I gave her a little pat on the head, and turned to lead her out.

"Oh, Elle!" She danced in front of me, blocking my way. "How about this: You take off the collar and I'll call you 'Master'?"

I laughed in her face. "Pets are so _cute_ when they try to make deals with the people who own them," I patronized her. Still, the idea did have some merit. Plus, she would be calling me 'Master' voluntarily, because she _wanted_ to. And really, Claire surrendering was what this was all about. "Alright… call me 'Master' a few times, Claire. Let me decide."

She licked her pretty lips. "Yes, Master. I would be happy to, Master. Erm, Master," she tacked on lamely.

I sighed at the lovely sound. "You sound so…"

"Submissive?"

"Yeah," I grinned. _And I sound so important._ I removed her collar and gave her a little kiss. She kissed me back eagerly. "Mmm. Like being my pet, don't you?" I muttered against her lips.

"Yes, Master…"

Delighted, I kissed her again. "You make me so happy…"

"Glad you're happy, Master…"

I yelped with glee and giggled. "Say it again! Say it again!"

"I'm your pet, Master. I love that you're in charge, Master. You wouldn't really want to trade this for the collar, would you, Master?"

I snorted. "You're a naughty little pet, you know that, Claire?" I lowered my mouth to her neck, kissed the place where her collar sat, and gave her a little nip… where she would have been protected if she still wore it. "Fortunately for you, I'm on too much of a power trip to care."

She gave a goofy smile. "Yes, Master."

I leaned over to the door, opened it, and shoved her out roughly. "After you, pet."

Leashless, but certainly not powerless, I led my amusing little pet down to this little diner I noticed was still open. The inside atmosphere was gloomy, everyone focusing on the explosion, but I managed to get some decent service from the staff. Claire did as she was told and let me do all the talking.

"Good pet." I patted her on the head as I sat down next to her in the booth.

She smiled, but refrained from speaking out loud. She opened her menu, intent on choosing her own food. I pulled it from her hands.

"No buts, pet," I informed her as she pouted. "Who am I, again? And what are you?" She squeezed my hand. "Speak, pet."

"You're my master," she whispered. "I'm your pet."

"You'll have to speak up, pet," I taunted. "'Fraid I can't hear a thing you're saying."

"You're my master," she repeated at normal volume. She blushed and quickly glanced around to make sure nobody else heard. "I'm your _pet_."

"Yeah, you are, aren't you?" I scanned through the menu carefully, and then signaled a waitress.

A pretty young thing came over right away. "Hi, my name's Jill," she sniffled wearily, her voice sounding very hurt. "Are you ladies ready to order…?"

I instantly perked up at the sound of agony in her voice. _Lose someone close to you, perhaps? Poor baby._ "Yeah… I think I'll have a Rueben. My girlfriend here has been so obedient today, letting me put a collar on her and calling me 'Master', that I think I'll reward her by getting her a couple waffles…"

Jill was a little startled to say the least. I glanced over at my pet, seemingly ready to die of embarrassment. I looked back over at Jill, who had yet to write any of this down, and pleasantly asked, "Are you getting this or should I start over?"

"One Rueben, two waffles," she repeated. "Would you like anything to drink besides water?"

"I'll have a Sprite," I smiled, and then studied my red-cheeked pet. "My pet will make do with water, though. Isn't that right, pet?"

She nodded quickly, her gaze locked on the table.

"Out loud, pet," I ordered. "And look at me while you're talking."

She turned to face me. "Yes… Master," she squeaked.

"There's a good girl…" I turned to smile at Jill. "Isn't she just adorable?"

Jill, however, seemed embarrassed. "Uh, I'll… be right back with your order," she mumbled before hurriedly walking away.

"Good service is always appreciated," I chuckled, giving my pet a little kiss on the cheek. She squeezed my hand. "Yes, pet?"

"Please don't," she whispered.

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't _what_, pet?"

"I'm not… trying to take charge," she told me. "You're always in charge. I get that, definitely. Just… please… Master, please do me a favor. Do your poor little pet a favor and not… make her humiliate herself. Especially in public." Tears began to appear in her eyes. "Please, Master, I don't want…"

"Shh, Claire," I interrupted, putting on my 'concerned' voice. "Now, I don't want to make you do anything that you don't want to do…" _Yeah, we both know that's a lie._ "I mean, if there's anything that you'd absolutely _hate_, then just tell me you can't do it."

"Thanks, Elle," she smiled, wiping her eyes. "Uh, Master, I mean."

I blinked innocently. "What was that, Claire? I'm sure I didn't hear you say anything that would get you in trouble… this time."

"Thanks, Master."

"So, yeah," I continued. "I imagine the best master/pet relationships don't involve the master abusing the pet." I thought of my grandmother's beloved dog I had as a kid carefully tortured and executed. "So just tell me if I'm crossing the line, pet."

Claire quirked a smile. "I thought you were always in charge?"

"I am," I growled at the cheeky little pet. "I'm _ordering_ you to tell me, and if you don't I'll _punish_ you!"

"Yes, Master," she chuckled.

Satisfied, I ended the conversation. Claire was forbidden to speak, so I passed the time stabbing her with my fork. The little winces she made were just the cutest thing, and I repeatedly found my lips pressed against hers while I made her grunt and moan… from her pain, of course.

When the food came, it was brought by a separate server, a boy who quickly set the food down and walked away without even asking if we needed anything. "Talk about crappy service," I muttered, realizing as I looked at the food that I was totally fucking starving.

Before I ate, however, I carefully watched Claire to see how she would do with her orders. My pet obliviously prepared her waffles, buttering and pouring syrup on them, and then cutting them into bite-sized chunks. She must have noticed my staring, because she abruptly stopped. Putting the silverware down, she squeezed my hand.

I smirked. _Good pet. _"Yes?"

"Can I eat, Master?"

Grinning at my little pet, I decided to try something. "No."

Her jaw fell and she looked at me with such extreme distress that I wanted to hug her at once, getting as close as I could to all that pain, but I resisted. "B-but…" she trembled, "Wasn't I a good pet?"

"You are a very good pet," I assured her. "But… honestly, I don't think you really want it that badly." Turning away from her, I took a bite of my sandwich. _Oh God, yes!_

"I'm _starving_," she insisted, looking at me pitifully.

"Are you?" I mumbled through mouthfuls. "Prove it."

"What?" she asked, utterly baffled. "How?"

I swallowed and carefully licked my lips clean of any remainder before answering. "Show me how badly you want it." Just to rub it in, I took a bite of her waffle. "Mmm, tasty…"

"Master, please let me eat," she begged. She leaned over and kissed my cheek.

All I did in response was to shift to accommodate her presence. A pet kissing me was no big thing, especially if not on the mouth. Besides, I was eating.

"I'll be very good if you do," she promised, looking at me hopefully.

"Really, pet?" I smirked, taking another bite of waffle. "God, this is so good, Claire!"

She trembled as I chewed, truly becoming aware of how low she was compared to me. "Yes, Master," she continued, nervously smiling. "I'll be the best pet you can imagine… I'll do whatever you want, and I'll smile and be happy about it… because you are a great master! And I love… being yours. Please let me eat, Master."

"Well…" I pretended to consider. "I _suppose_ that was adequate. Open wide, pet." I fed her a bite of waffle.

Her face instantly perked up as she enjoyed her favorite treat. "Thanks, Master!"

"Ah, I love an eager little pet," I sighed, taking a bite.

"I am eager," she agreed. "Eager to please you, Master!"

I continued feeding my little suck-up until she seemed full. Thanks to my training, she thanked me for each bite, letting me know just how much she appreciated my loving care. I made sure she knew just how good she was, rewarding her with a promise that I wouldn't zap her for the rest of the day.

"Besides," I chuckled after she kissed me in a show of gratitude, "I could always slap you, punch you, kick you, bite you, scratch you, cut you, burn you…" I went through the list, my pet becoming more and more intimidated as I went on. "…Or otherwise cause you pain physically or mentally."

"But… you wouldn't use them, would you?" she asked me quietly.

"_Pet_," I stood up, offering my hand, "I am a _sadist_, a _sociopath_, and a _torturer_." I pulled her up gently, my point already made. I slapped some cash on the table, more than enough to pay for the meal, and led my pet out by the hand. No one tried to stop us.

"But would you t-torture _me_?"

"Sure I would," I replied without bothering to look at her. "I'd torture Daddy if I ever got the chance."

"But he tortured you," she pointed out. "He tortured you a _lot_ for years."

"Yes," I sighed, hissing a bit. "But I don't _remember_ it."

"You need to remember it to have a grudge?" she asked skeptically. "My ex _killed_ me while trying to _rape_ me. After that he stripped me and dumped me in a river. I don't remember that part either, but it doesn't mean I forgive him for it."

"And yet," I clenched my teeth, "You are actually _glad_ you didn't kill him! That _I_ didn't! You would actually show _mercy_ to a creature like that!"

"You were just threatening to torture me a moment ago!" she cried. "Maybe I should try to kill _you_…"

I immediately turned and slammed her into a brick wall. "Try it and you're dead, pet," I promised. "I'll _keep_ you dead too."

"Elle," she said coolly, "I'm your _girlfriend_. I'd like to think there's more keeping me from ki– from attacking you then some threat you'll 'kill me first.' Seriously, grow up. Just grow up, Elle." She shoved me back and walked away briskly.

I could only stare for a moment before I hurried to catch up. "You want _me_ to grow up? You're the one who's jailbait! I'm almost ten years older than you!"

"Whatever," she muttered, ignoring me.

"I can legally drink! You… can you drive?"

"Yeah, I can drive," she grumbled. "You know, Elle? It really helps your argument when you have a history of following the law… You don't. Like, at all."

I sighed in absolute exasperation. "What are you, Claire?"

"Your pissed off girlfriend," she replied, "Who's not playing anymore."

I glared at her. _That's it. From now on, she eats less._ I had certainly given her entirely too much energy.

Once we got back to our room, I grabbed the collar, held her still, and fastened it around her neck. She grimaced, but didn't resist. I clipped the leash on and led her to the bed. "Sit."

She sat. "I don't think you'll torture me," she then said unexpectedly.

"Oh no?" I shoved her on her back. "And why won't I?"

"If you wanted to, you would have by now," she stated, wincing as I dug my nails into her arm. "You've had plenty of chances. Peter's not here, and I really am helpless, but you didn't."

"Maybe I was waiting 'til after breakfast?" I suggested, scraping my nails across her flesh.

"I know you're a good person…"

I burst out laughing. "You're sillier than I thought. "What part of being a sadistic," I jabbed her hard in the stomach, "Sociopathic," I jabbed her hard in the chest, "Murderous," I punched her in the jaw, "Torturer," I literally spat in her face, "Do you find so pleasant and agreeable?"

"I… I think you should calm down, Elle." She gingerly wiped her face. "You're better than this."

"Am I?" I yanked her upright. "Do you know what I could do to you? What I'm imagining doing?" The Marquis de Sade would be impressed by what was going through my head at that moment.

"But you won't," she insisted. "I know you respect me, Elle. Maybe not as much as you should… but you do. I know you won't cross the line… But I think you should calm down, because you're getting pretty close to it."

I glared at her. "Maybe you're right," I admitted sourly. I then tied her leash to the bedpost. "Stay." I turned and left the room, slamming the door behind me.

_She's right, Elle,_ I sighed. _You do need to calm down._ It just wouldn't do to take my anger out on Claire. If I did, she could potentially unlearn all her training.

I decided to preoccupy myself with obtaining a vehicle. We needed to start moving as soon as possible. If the company still did exist, they would certainly be trolling for possible sightings of me.

_What am I thinking?_ I chided myself. _Of course it still exists._ If we could survive Adam, we sure as hell could survive Sylar. Not that I was still with the company.

_Man, wouldn't it be awesome if there was a Nissan GT-R lying around here?_ However, it seemed like all the people that had stayed here had really crappy cars. Or at least not Nissan, which was practically synonymous anyway.

I settled for an old Nissan Xterra left parked alongside some street. It was child's play for someone of my caliber to get the door open, and from there I just applied the right amount of electricity in the right place to start the engine. From that point on it was really my car, and who was to say it wasn't?

I found Claire right where I'd left her, her leash secured exactly the same. I moved forward to praise her obedience, when I saw the tears running down her face. "You're crying, pet."

"Yeah…" Her voice was high-pitched, hurt. She swallowed uncomfortably.

"Because of me?"

She nodded, sniffling.

I was at a loss for what to do. I walked over to her, examined her. Her pain amused me… but I didn't want her to think of me so unpleasantly. "Sorry," I tried out, tasting the word in my mouth.

She just shrugged. "What now? You going to get me tattooed with your name across my forehead?"

I blinked. "Would that even work?"

"I don't know…" She wiped her tears. "Probably not."

"I won't make you do anything you don't want to do," I assured her, untying her leash. "Even though you're my pet and I own you, I still respect you as my girlfriend." I unclipped the leash from her collar, and wrapped my arms around her in a loving embrace.

"That's nice, Elle. Is it true?"

_Is it?_ "I… don't know," I admitted. "I think so."

"I guess that's all that matters," she sighed. "Elle, please don't treat me like that again. Like some… bug you found on the sidewalk. Please promise me you won't."

"I won't, Claire," I promised. "Last time, I swear to God." Not that I believed in God.

"Okay," she accepted. "Then I can be your… your pet."

"Good!" I hugged her energetically. "Anyway, it's time to go. Have to use the bathroom?"

"No…" She shifted around to look at me face to face. "Go where?"

"Anywhere but here." I took off her collar and stood up. "Can you get the dirty clothes?"

She fetched them without answering. "What are we going to do? Hitchhike?"

"I got a car," I said nonchalantly. "Nissan Xterra."

"What?" she asked with confusion as I led her out. "How'd you rent a car without showing ID?"

"Hmm? Oh, there was this sweet old woman who helped me out," I said sarcastically. "Yeah, apparently I look just like her dead granddaughter."

"Elle…"

"Trust your master, pet," I smirked. "She'll take care of you." I took her out to the car, left in the parking lot with the doors unlocked, and helped her settle in the passenger seat.

Claire raised an eyebrow at me as I got in the driver's seat beside her. "Elle, why'd you rent an SUV with only the two of us?"

"Like I was saying, there was this old woman…" I grinned, "And she _loved_ SUVs. I think she was a Republican. And…"

"Elle…"

"Shush, Claire," I chuckled. "You'll miss the best part!" I very conspicuously started the car with my electricity alone, shooting her a wink.

"Would this part explain why the 'old woman' didn't bother to give you a key?"

"Right. Well," I shrugged, "Turned out the old woman was a car thief. But her granddaughter was very good-looking, which is the important part." I pulled out of the lot and began driving out of town.

"Who'd you steal it from?" she sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"Don't know… Check the glove compartment," I suggested, but she declined. After a moment of silence, I turned on the radio, but found nothing but talk about the explosion and turned it off.

"So, Claire," I spoke up on a whim, "Anywhere you want to go?"

"Anywhere but here."

I nodded, and drove.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I seriously sprained my ankle a few weeks ago and have been attending these physical therapy sessions. There's something about being made to do all these painful things by a good-looking fellow that suddenly makes me inspired to write about Elle tormenting Claire. Go figure.


	7. Valuable Possession

Anywhere turned out to be in Pennsylvania. About three hours after we left the Noonday Motel, we arrived in Philadelphia, home of brotherly love and about sixty _Rocky_ movies. The weather was cold and rainy, though thankfully there was no snow. I'd kept the heater cranked, and my pet seemed cozy.

"This is the birthplace of America, pet," I commented while stuck at a stoplight for way longer than necessary. "The Declaration of Independence was signed here, you know."

"Isn't that ironic?" she muttered.

It took me a moment to get it. Then I smirked. "Yeah, it kinda is… Say, any interest in checking out the sights? Be a good girl, and I might take you to see the Liberty Bell." _Also ironic._

She stretched in her seat. "Not if you don't want to see it."

"Then I won't."

It was easy enough to find a place to stay. I went for the most disreputable-looking place, a dull grey-colored place with graffiti on the walls. While the cleanliness wasn't too good at this place, the guy behind the counter accepted payment of cash and lack of ID with only a vague comment about how I wasn't allowed to deal drugs on his property. I assured him I would not, and went to take my pet to our room. It was playtime again.

"Alright, now I know you did that on purpose," she accused me, sighing at the room's single bed.

I chuckled. "Yes, I did," I admitted easily, removing the collar from my pocket.

Claire winced, but raised her head up and held her hair away from her neck.

I gave her an approving smile and slipped it on snugly. "Comfy?"

"Yes, Master," she whispered.

I considered reprimanding her for not speaking up louder, but decided that it was better at this point to reward good behavior. "Good," I said with a little smile to let her know I was pleased. Then I changed the subject. "Have to use the bathroom?"

She blinked. "Uh, yeah," she nodded, then adding as an afterthought, "Master."

"Then go… pet," I mockingly imitated her pause. "Gimme a shout if you need any bugs zapped."

"Yes, Master," she nodded, moving quickly to the bathroom.

As the door shut, I slipped the leash out of my other pocket and proceeded to untangle it while there was time to prepare. During the long, boring car ride, through which Claire didn't even attempt conversation, I'd given some thought to how I would next spend our playtime. I'd decided on giving some exercises to encourage her obedience.

The toilet flushed. A minute or so later, Claire came out with a little blush on her cheeks. "Hey, Master," she greeted.

"Hey, pet." Clipping on the leash, I drew her over to the bed and patted the mattress. "Sit."

She sat obediently, and then looked up at me with an uneasy expression.

"Good girl," I praised, briefly pressing my lips against her forehead. I tied the end of the leash to the bedpost. "Now stay."

I popped over for my bathroom break. Three hours on the road is a pretty long time, after all, and gas station toilets are too icky. The room was pretty tiny and I noted with amusement that the person on the toilet had to look at themselves in the mirror. _Get enough views of that collar, Claire?_

Once I was finished, I emerged to find her in a Thinker-ish pose with her cheek resting on her fist. She looked up upon seeing me and sat as straight as she could while tied down. "Hi, Master," she mumbled nervously.

"Hi, pet. You liking your collar?"

The blush returned. "I-it's… good," she said finally. "It's definitely proof I'm, er, your p-pet."

I laid a hand down on her cheek and began to stroke her beneath the chin. "A little bland, though? I know you deserve better, Claire."

"Uh, thanks, Master," she mumbled, clearly at a loss for words. She didn't get it.

I sat down beside her, on the side she couldn't reach. "There's places that sell real bondage collars, Claire. Big, black, sturdy, you know? I used to beg Daddy to let me put one on one of you, but he was too stuffy to go for something fun like that. Doesn't it sound fun, Claire?"

My pet watched me intently as I gushed about my little desire. When I finished, she shook her head as much as she could under her conditions. "'Fun' isn't quite the term I'd use. Did your dad actually _give_ you any toys growing up? I mean real ones, not people."

I waved my hand dismissively. "Oh, some Barbie dolls and My Little Ponies… I got tired of making them kill each other. Turns out the people kind are much more interesting." I made electricity crackle around my fingers for emphasis, causing my pet to flinch away from me. "Oh, _relax_, pet. I won't hurt you… right now."

She giggled nervously and I laughed with her, albeit for more nefarious reasons. "So, uh, how many 'toys' have you had?" She made air-quotes.

I stopped laughing. _Uh-oh, touchy subject._ "You mean toys like you, yes?"

"Yeah." She shifted around to face me. "I know there's me and Peter… I'm guessing that guy that could change color…"

"Right…" I confirmed, trying to figure out how much to tell her. I ended up deciding to avoid the whole subject. "Forget about my old toys, Claire. I was with the company when I had them, and I'm my own person now. The only toy I care about right now is you, and I'll take more care of you than all of my other toys combined." Yeah, that sounded good.

"I thought I was your pet, not your toy," she stated without any hesitation.

I smiled. _Forget to be upset over your new role, Claire?_ I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug. "So you are," I chuckled loudly in her ear, unworried about harming her hearing.

She flinched away reflexively, but of course had nowhere to go. Her expression made the moment all the funnier.

I applied some extra force to send her flat on her back down on the bed, her charming master resting on top of her. Rubbing my cheek against hers, I lifted my head to smile (okay, smirk) down at her. "And you know what pets are good for, right?"

Squeezing her eyes shut, she squirmed around a little to test what freedom of movement I granted her, which wasn't a whole lot. "Pleasing their masters?" she asked finally, looking up into my eyes with the proper humility befitting a pet eager for her master's approval.

"Good girl," I praised, giving her a little kiss. "Please me," I muttered against her lips. "Please me and have no other thought. Be a good little pet and I'll treat you very, very well. You'll _love_ being mine and you'll have absolutely nothing to fear. Just please me." Oh, yeah, if I was a Disney villain, this would be where I'd break into song. _Juuust please meeee… Only me… Shut your eyes… And just please meeee…_

"Yes, Elle," she muttered back. "Yes, Master. Whatever you say."

"Good pet." I kissed her again, deeper this time.

She shifted around underneath me, not in some stupid attempt to get away, but because my kisses are just _that_ good and she was totally into it. I felt her arms slide up around me in a gentle embrace, and I decided to let her for the time being. It was nice, really nice…

Eventually, though, I had to pull back. When I did, I let her bottom lip slip right between my teeth and bit down hard. Her squeal and flabbergasted expression made the whole experience really worthwhile.

"So…" I broke into a grin, watching with fascination as her hurt lip healed before my eyes. "I was thinking I'd teach you a few tricks, pet. Get you nice and trained up. Sound good?"

"I-if it pleases you, Master," she said tentatively, "Then it has to be good."

_Yay! _ "And they say pets don't have any intelligence," I teased, reaching over to untie her leash.

"I think 'they' meant the non-human kind," she pointed out.

"So they did." I slid off of her and back on my feet. Tugging the leash, I brought Claire beside me. "Now, for starters, pet, I like it when you kneel at my feet… Go ahead and do that now."

"Yes, Master." She took in a deep breath and then knelt down in front of me. Trembling, she looked up at me, awaiting further instructions.

"There's a good pet." I patted her head, making her blush. "Pet? I gave you a complement…" I raised my eyebrows expectantly.

"Sorry, Master," she mumbled, her blush becoming more pronounced. "Thanks for the complement."

"Better, pet. I'll expect thanks to every complement I give you, understand?" Eying her helpless form, I began to circle her as I spoke. I let the leash slip steadily more of its length from my hand as I walked, giving the very interesting effect of having it wrap around her and pin her arms to her sides.

"Yes, Master." She glanced at her arms with concern, but made no effort to stop my actions.

"Good pet." I continued circling, waiting to see if she'd do it.

"Thank you, Master."

I grinned widely. This was awesome. My sweet pet was very much acting her place. Stepping in front of her, I squatted down until I was just a little above her eye-level. "Tell me your name, little pet."

"Claire," she answered easily. "Pets don't have last names."

"And why is that?"

"Because…" She fumbled for an answer. "Because we're property and not, uh, property owners?" She looked down in shame as she said the last part.

I put a hand under her chin and pushed her head up so I could look her in the eyes. "That's very true, pet. No need to feel bad. Your owner happens to be a very good one who'll take care of you."

Claire didn't look cheered up. "I'm your… your property?"

"That's right, pet," I nodded. "You didn't come with legal papers, but I own you all the same." I kissed her possessively.

She squirmed around, lifting her arms against the leash but not hard enough to really do anything. "Elle!" she gasped as I pulled away. "You're a g-good master, Elle. I'm glad to be… to be owned by you."

"My pleasure," I grinned, happy that Claire had accepted her place again. I stood up and looked down at her. "Now pay attention. Whenever I snap my fingers," I snapped them, "I want you at my feet like this. Repeat."

"Whenever you snap your fingers, I kneel at your feet," she repeated. "Got it."

"Good. Let's try it now." I untwisted the leash from her body, giving her a tiny bit more freedom of movement. "You're already down there, so when I snap them now, you stand up. Ready?" I snapped my fingers.

She stood up quickly, rising to my eye-level in about half of a second. She looked at me cautiously and asked, "Was that okay?"

"Reasonable," I granted. "The real test is here." I snapped my fingers again.

She hurriedly dropped to her knees like she would get points for speed and looked up at me for approval.

I frowned. "Uh… Not really what I intended. I mean, you should be _punctual_, but it's not a race. I'm not gonna take away your dinner because you can't get down fast enough."

"To which I'm grateful," she cut in.

I patted her head, and then continued my critique. "You should be relaxed. You want to please your master, right? Take it easy, do it at your own pace. I mean, don't keep me waiting, but I like you better when you're graceful. Let's see some of that cheerleader discipline." I snapped my fingers.

My pet stood again, this time keeping her movements orderly and smooth.

"Uh-huh," I said with a nod. "That's what I want to see." Snap.

She slipped down in the same fashion, carefully carrying herself much more gracefully. It took longer, but it was more satisfying.

"That was definitely what you should aim for in the future, Claire," I said as I gave her a quick smile. "Now, let's practice." Snap.

Snap, snap.

Snap, snap.

She went through the motions several more times while I offered critiques and ways she should improve. After a while, I just became amused by my pet's obedience more than anything, and found continuous flaws for her to work on. I wanted her actions to be pleasant, and tried to work toward a perfect performance. But mostly I wanted to watch her squirm.

"Keep your eyes lowered. Yeah, face the ground or my feet until I tell you otherwise."

"Yes, Master."

"Keep your hands at your sides. Fits the image."

"Yes, Master."

"Tilt back your head this time. Let me see your face."

"Yes, Master."

"Don't let your shirt get wrinkled."

"Yes, Master."

"Smile at me flirtatiously as you move down."

"Yes, Master."

"Hold your hands down with your fingers straight, palms inward."

"Yes, Master."

"No, _relax_. Don't look so stiff."

"Yes, Master."

"Nudge my hand with your nose, just in case I have a treat for you, pet."

"Okay, now you're just screwing with me," she accused.

I gave her a playful grin. "Guilty as charged. Yeah, you don't have to do that last one."

"Can we stop now?" she complained. "I must have done this two dozen times by now."

"Pet, if I want you to do this two hundred times, I expect you to do it with a smile and a 'Yes, Master,'" I told her seriously. "However, I could be willing to give you a break… provided you impress me with your performance." Snap!

Claire certainly had the incentive this time, and she gave it her all. She rose fluidly and didn't lose that grace when I snapped my fingers again. Shooting me a sexy little smile, she eased into a docile pose befitting a pet girl. She tilted her head back to let me see her face, even as she kept her eyes glued to my feet. All in all, it was everything I could have hoped for.

"That was _very_ good, pet!" I praised, reaching down to give her a hug.

"Thanks, Master!" My pet actually seemed delighted at being obedient, or at least at being praised for being obedient. "I tried hard, you know…"

"Aw, you're eager for your master's approval! That is _so_ _cute_!" I literally felt the heat radiate from her cheeks and giggled. "Okay, you can take a break."

"Thanks, Master," she sighed in relief as I stood up. "Not that it isn't fun doing the same demeaning thing over and over, of course."

"Of course," I chuckled. "But demeaning, pet? Really? I mean, you're my little pet, after all. How's it demeaning to cater to my whims? Aren't I your master?" I gave her a playful kick to the knee.

"Ow…" she winced. "I'm sorry, Master. Of course I'm your pet, and this is the kind of stuff I live for."

"Glad to hear it, pet!" I smiled a grin of sadistic delight. "'Cause, see, if you weren't up for it, I would have gone easy on you. Now that I know it's what you live for, though, I'll be sure to push you extra hard!" Snap.

Claire rose, looking reasonably worried.

I pressed a quick kiss to her lips, and then led her back to the bed. I sat down on the edge and patted the space next to me. Before she could even react, I grabbed her hips and pulled her down. It was a trick Peter had used on me back in his cell, his little way of seizing control. _Who has control now?_

"Ah!" she yelped, grabbing onto my arm to steady herself. I let her for the time being, but began reeling in the leash to pull her head closer and closer to me. Expecting a kiss, she tilted her head and opened her mouth slightly.

I moved in like I was going to kiss her, but held back an inch or so. "This is the part where you beg me to zap you," I muttered. Yeah, sure I said I wouldn't, but it didn't count if she _asked_ specifically for it. The promise I made seemed annoyingly inconvenient at the moment. "I know you love a little pain with your pleasure. Beg for it, Claire."

"Not gonna happen," she muttered defiantly in return. "Might as well just kiss…" She closed her eyes.

I narrowed my eyes. _Not gonna play? Too bad. My turn._ I slipped my grip right to where the leash met her collar and shifted around, flipping her entirely down on the bed.

"Oof," she grunted.

Smirking, I slid on top of her so that any attempt to move would be stopped. "_Just_ kiss, pet? Really?"

"Master?"

"I don't 'just kiss' if I have any control, and let's face it…" I pressed my nose against hers with an evil grin spread across my face, "I have total control." And with that, I began a systematic attack on her pain points. At least the ones I could get at easily, anyway.

"Sadist," she mumbled, letting out a whine of discomfort as I jabbed at her collarbone.

"Masochist," I stated, pressing my lips to hers.

She kissed me back eagerly, her struggles fading away. It was like she accepted that she was there to please me. It was pretty cool. And hot.

We made out for several minutes before I slid up so I was just sitting on her, my hips straddling hers. "You. Are. Excellent," I told her matter-of-factly. "A very good pet."

"Thank you, Master," she whispered, looking kind of out of it.

I squeed, making Claire quietly giggle. "I am so _lucky_ to have a pet like you," I said honestly as I looked down at her face. Cheesy, sure, but I really felt it. Even Peter wouldn't surrender to me where there were no walls to contain him. I was just the only girl (person?) he could possibly kiss, but Claire…

"Thanks, Master," she said with a little smile. She licked her lips and swallowed, clearing her throat. "Hey, Master? You think we could go out? You _did_ say you'd take me out once in a while."

"For walks," I reminded her with a sadistic grin. "You are a pet, you know. But, what, you want to go to the movies or something? Like we're on a date?" I'd _always_ wanted to try a real date.

"Yeah," she agreed with a nod, encouraged by my not-so-discreet interest. "If that's okay with my exceptionally powerful, graceful, and sexy master?"

I grinned again. "Maybe," I allowed. "You'll have to please me first, though."

"What would a pet like me possibly want more?" she asked rhetorically, tilting back her head and making her collar very prominent.

"You want nothing more than to please me?" I questioned, an amusing plot brewing in my thoughts. "Well…" I gave her an evil smirk and licked my lips, letting her guess at all the wicked and nasty things I was contemplating. There were so many tasty options…

"Not nothing," she quickly protested before I could give her some new orders. "Basic human rights come first, and… what we agreed earlier."

Smiling, I raised an eyebrow. "So you lied to me, pet? I'll have to punish you for that." She hadn't, of course, but I'm a bitch like that.

She opened her mouth, hesitated, and closed it. After a moment's thought, she spoke, "Master, if I beg, will you go really easy on me?" She gave me an adorable 'sad puppy' look and pouted.

Leaning over her, I traced my fingers lightly over her face, and then roughly scratched her cheeks. I smiled as she winced, and replied, "Really easy, Claire? But then how will you ever learn not to lie to me? A pet needs to be completely honest with its master, after all."

"I'm _really_ sorry, Master," she apologized. The white lines I left on her face turned pink and then vanished entirely. She leaned up and started to kiss my hand. "I'll _never_ do it again."

I smiled at her act of submission. "But how can I know that, pet? How do I know you aren't lying to me now?"

She winced. "Um… How about you trust me that I'm telling the truth… and if you ever find out I'm not you do something really sadistic?"

I grinned at her. _Do you really want to make that deal, Claire?_ "Alright, but if I ever catch you lying, I don't want to hear any complaints at all to what I choose to do to you. Understand?"

She faltered. I could practically hear her thinking 'Oh, shit.' "Yes, Master. None at all."

"Good, Claire." I kissed her cheek. "That's a good, obedient pet." _Let's see if you hold up your end._

"Thank you, Master."

"Oh, yeah? You like being called obedient, pet?"

Now this was a fun honesty test. Truth or Punishment was one thing, but this took the concept to a very fun extreme. Now it was truth or 'something really sadistic' with no complaints at all. Ultimately, it would come down to consistency, as I would encourage her to lie to keep from displeasing me. In short, it was a win/win game on my end and lose/lose on hers. My favorite.

I felt her tense up. "A little, Master."

_Good enough for starters._ "Let's go out, then, pet." I slid off of her and stood up, tugging her leash.

She stood up as well. "Thanks, Master," she said, reaching up to unclip the leash.

"Uh-uh!" I slapped her hand away. "Only I can do that, pet."

"Yes, Master," she agreed, moving her hands down to her sides. "I'm, uh, sorry, Master."

I pet her head to show her I wasn't angry, and then unclipped the leash. Rolling it up, I stuck it in one of my pockets and then did the same with her collar when I removed it. "I never know when I'll need to discipline you," I said with a laugh in response to her questioning look.

She coughed, rubbing her neck. "You won't need to discipline me, Master," she assured me. "I'll be a good pet." She decided to prove this by making out with me.

I let this continue for a moment, and then added some spice by biting her tongue hard. She jerked and struggled to get away, which only made her skin rip and bleed. I laughed as I released her and let her pull away. "That was fun, pet."

"Thank you, Master," she whimpered, wiping the blood from her mouth.

I followed her lead and wiped the bloody spit off on the back of my hand. Then I made her follow _my_ lead as I opened the door and walked outside. "Come, pet." I patted my thigh.

She followed obediently behind me as I started walking away. I led her through the building and out onto the street. It wasn't until we were comfortably in my Nissan Xterra that I chose to speak to my pet again.

"So, I was thinking we'd do a dinner/movie combo. That's a typical date, right, pet?"

"Sure," she agreed, nodding. "I'd like to try a typical date with you, Master… which is unlikely to happen with me calling you Master. So, um, could I just call you Elle while we're doing this? While you're letting me talk, I mean."

I considered. Technically, I was trying to stay under the radar and a girl calling me 'Master' didn't really support that, so I supposed it could be wise to remove that element in public. "Okay, pet. 'Elle' it is. In public, anyway."

"Thanks, Master," she said with a little grumble.

I gave her a smirk as I started driving. I'd noticed a theatre on the way in, connected to a mall. After about twenty or so minutes, I entered the parking lot. Briefly scanning my options, I pulled into an empty handicap space right near the entrance.

"Master!" Claire hissed.

"No one cares, pet."

The air was chilly to say the least, and I hurriedly led my pet indoors. Grabbing her hand, I rubbed it to enjoy the warmth her body produced while I reviewed the movie choices. _Chick flick? No. Stupid comedy? No. Humans getting massacred by aliens? Uh… maybe. Talking animal on a big adventure? Definitely not. Latest in a franchise of heavily sadistic horror films? Score._

While I bought tickets, I sent my pet to the snack bar, permitting her to speak on this one occasion. I had her get a small popcorn and Diet Pepsi, just for me. I didn't let her get anything for herself. Maybe I'd share a little if she was a good girl.

She seemed a bit disturbed with my choice of films, amusing in itself. I led her over to some seats in the very back so we could make out discreetly. I wasn't sure if that was normal on a first date, but we _were_ in a relationship and I was making the rules anyway, so I didn't really mind.

While I waited for the previews to start, I played a bit with my pet's hair. Nice and soft. Far nicer when she was clean.

Her neck was pretty, all pale and exposed. I thought about how prettier it was with a collar around it, and how much better a professional slave collar would look. With my other hand, I fingered the collar in my pocket. _Collaring her now would be so fun…_

She eyed me warily. I could tell she was getting nervous of me, of my intentions.

I decided to hold off on collaring her for a while. She was touchy and I didn't want to get her upset and potentially ruin the mood. Instead, I wrapped my own hands around her throat.

She swallowed, causing her neck to momentarily shift under my hands. A little annoyed, I waited for the moment to pass, and then squeezed just enough to slow her breathing. Her wary look only increased and I just smiled. She slowly moved a hand up to her neck and gently squeezed one of my hands, asking permission to speak.

"Go ahead, pet," I granted.

"Elle, I know you don't have much dating experience, so let me share a tip," she whispered. "You never throttle a girl on the first date!"

I snorted. _Cute pet._ "I'm your owner," I whispered back. "I'll throttle you whenever I want." Still, I decided to lay off on playful strangling for the time being, and withdrew my hands.

"Thanks, Elle," she muttered.

I affectionately patted her cheek in response. "So what normally goes on?"

"Well…" She paused, considering. "I'm not an expert on the, er, ay-gay… ay-ay dates," she fumbled her Pig Latin, "But normally, everyone's really nice and polite and no one gets treated like a pet."

"How boring," I commented. I wasn't sure I wanted to have a 'normal date' if she would insist on behaving this way. "That's enough talking for now, pet. Be a good girl and hush."

She closed her mouth and sulked. After a moment of silence, she nudged me and pointed at my popcorn. 'May I?' she mouthed.

I narrowed my eyes. After a moment's consideration, I selected a particularly misshapen piece. Reaching over, I teased my pet by rubbing her lips with the treat before slipping it into her mouth.

She chewed eagerly, giving me a sidelong look of gratitude.

Nodding at her, I munched my own snack while waiting for the previews to start. When the room finally darkened, however, the previews were preceded by a series of PSAs. I rolled my eyes at the paranoid anti-drug and anti-obesity propaganda and was pleased to see my pet looking similarly annoyed. Then came an announcement describing the destruction of NYC, which the U.S. government blamed on North Korea, and was encouraging us to defend our country. I found it very amusing that one radioactive psychopath had inadvertently started a war.

Claire, however, seemed to find the news very disturbing. I even caught tears in her eyes. I'd forgotten how empathetic my pet tended to be, and it annoyed me.

"This is good, pet," I whispered to her. "The company will have trouble – a lot of trouble – with all the confusion. We can hide."

She nodded and seemed to accept my words. She laid her head down on my shoulder, snuggling in an apparent need for affection. Shifting to accommodate her, I obliged and stroked her hair for a while.

The movie was fun. Sadistic mutilation and murder played out in numerous engaging ways. Best yet was the ironic twist when the protagonists realized their own actions drew them deeper and deeper into trouble they couldn't escape.

My pet watched it tensely, clutching tightly to me during the torture scenes. I found it amusing how she identified with the victim and me with the torturer or maybe the filmmakers sculpting the death. _Such an innocent pet._

"I'll keep you safe," I whispered comfortingly, realizing it was unlikely she'd be in the mood to make out anytime soon. "Your master protects you always, Claire."

She nodded, giving a little sigh in acknowledgment. I fed her some more of my popcorn, and she seemed reasonably content.

After the movie was over, I gently pushed her up to find her face was streaked with tears. I didn't want her looking so depressed when she was supposed to be enjoying herself on our date. "Tell me what's wrong," I ordered.

"Master… Elle, you know I've been attacked, right? Attacked a lot?"

I narrowed my eyes. "By sadistic sociopaths far less pleasant than myself?" I guessed thinking of Sylar and a few company agents she might have encountered. Not to mention her ex-rapist-boyfriend the Haitian got to before I could punish.

She shook her head. "I don't know about the first part… but, yeah, 'less pleasant.'" She sighed and looked across at me. "Master, Elle, make me feel safe…" She closed the distance between us and kissed me.

Claire was fragile. I had to be careful how I reacted. Letting her continue, I ran my fingers over the back of her neck and gave her the slightest of zaps. Really, I was being affectionate.

She pulled back, looking startled. Her face then took on a mischievous quality. "I thought you weren't gonna electrocute today?"

I gave her a look of pure innocence. "Haven't a clue what you mean, pet. Perhaps hunger's made you hallucinate? Time for dinner." I stood up and started walking, trusting her to follow.

"I hallucinate being shocked, now?" she asked, clearly entertained.

"That's good, pet," I responded, playfully ignoring the question in her tone. "Admitting you have a problem is the first step toward recovery."

"What's the next step, doing everything you want?" she asked, equally playful.

"No. That you should do anyway," I corrected. "The second step is knowing your owner can help you. Trust her and you don't have to worry about… about hallucinating electrical phenomena."

"Yes, Elle," she accepted my words. She was serious now. "Thanks."

"Whatever, pet."

I cursed under my breath as we left the theatre and saw my Nissan Xterra was gone. I kept walking, deciding to catch a taxi.

"Told ya," my pet remarked as we passed the empty space.

"Shut up, pet," I snapped. I looked through my cash, swearing again when I realized there wasn't enough for cab fare plus dinner. "Change of plans, I'm afraid."

My pet looked at me curiously.

I explained, hugging her both to comfort her and because it was really cold. _This settles it. We're southbound starting tomorrow._

Waiting for the cab, I considered putting on a little girl/girl display to attract one. Fortunately, it didn't come to that. Otherwise I'd feel the need to kill the driver to end any chance of crude gossip. I'm thorough like that.

Taking my pet back into our room, I was very pleased to collar her once more and snap the leash on. She even accepted it far easier than she had earlier. "That's right, pet," I whispered to her. "It's normal and _natural_ to wear it."

"Yes, Master," she accepted. She reached up and traced the band with her fingertips. "It's not, really, bad at all." Her hands went to the leash. She looked down at where I grasped it and back up to my face. "A pet could get used to it."

_Yay!_ I grinned in excitement. Claire was really accepting it! I stroked her cheek fondly and leaned in for a kiss… but pulled back. "Dinner," I corrected myself. "I need to get some. Pet, you wait here where I don't need to look after you."

"Yes, Master."

I led her over to the bed and tied the leash firmly to the headboard, leaving a lot of slack. "You can sit, stand, kneel, or lie down," I informed her, feeling some manner of reward was in order. "Whatever you like."

"Oh… Thank you, Master." She chose to lie down on the bed. "Master? May your silly little pet make a request on her meal?"

"She may," I allowed. "She may also use _first-person_." I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh, um," she considered. "Can you get me some chocolate milk, Master?" She licked her lips at the thought. "I've been craving it since you, uh, ordered just water for me before."

"Maybe," I said with a smile. "Depends how much you beg me. Go."

"Okay, uh…" Her eyes moved back and forth rapidly as she thought up her plead. "Master, please!" she exclaimed. "It would _warm my soul_ to receive this _simple_ pleasure. Please, I _beg_ of you! Please, I'm begging…"

I held up a hand. "Good enough, pet. We'll have to work on your 'creative begging skills', though." I flipped off the light and opened the door. "Later, alligator."

Closing the door, I took care to make sure it was good and locked before leaving. Couldn't have someone damaging my pet while I was out. The notion that I could weld it shut flitted through my head, but I dismissed it. _More trouble than it's worth. Claire will be fine._

I didn't take a straight path to get our dinner and instead went to pick up some cash. A few dark alleys and a pair of creeps got struck by lightning at the same time just as they were attacking me. This time, I took both their money and their weapons: a couple switchblades and a gun.

Claire needed something substantial to see how protected she was, and my late enemies' weapons would be substantial proof to show her how powerful her master was. That and seeing the movie had given me ideas for things I wanted to try on my pet. A switchblade would make a very nice tool to make our playtime that much more exciting.

Granted, I needed to be careful in how I presented such rough play to my pet. Given her reaction at the theatre, this was probably a sensitive and emotional area. I needed to make sure my pet felt protected even as I cut into her. _Let's not confuse playtime with torture._

And as for the gun, I didn't really need that for playing with Claire. She knew I could 'kill' her just with my lightning, so it wouldn't work as a tool of intimidation. Technically, I could just shoot her for the pain, but that would attract plenty of unwanted attention, leave a bullet embedded inside her body, and I could just zap her anyway so there was really no point at all.

Next, I went to prepare for dinner. I took a cab over to the mall and made some quick purchases, including a tote bag to carry everything and a much thicker jacket to keep me warm. I then stopped at a little Chinese fast food place and ate my fill of Buddha's delight. It was disappointing that I couldn't eat alongside my pet, but if I took stuff back it would just get cold by the time I got there.

When I finished my meal, I got some more food to-go for her. Her request of chocolate milk was fairly unusual, but I managed to get a few child-size cartons to take back with me. I grabbed a nice pale blue plastic bowl from one little shop, and then headed back to the room.

I arrived to find Claire exactly where I left her, lying on the bed with her leash loosely draped beside her. "Hey, pet. Miss me?"

She blinked rapidly, coming out of her thoughts a bit late. "Uh, hey, Master…"

"What have you been thinking about?" I asked curiously.

She hesitated. "Well… Peter."

I was a bit startled. She was _my_ pet. She was supposed to think about me! She was _supposed _to daydream about her girlfriend, not that stupid power-mimicking ex-nurse!

Gritting my teeth, I tried to calm down. Hey, if my pet had a thing for my disobedient toy, maybe I could use it somehow. _Maybe she could even talk Peter into being mine…_

The thought was appealing. I could keep Claire and Peter together as my own toys, only Claire would be better because she was my loyal pet. It would be like my own private harem, which sounded pretty hot…

"I mean, why hasn't he shown up yet?" she clarified, oblivious to my own misunderstanding.

"Uh, yeah," I mumbled, trying to steer my brain around the right direction after my fumble. _Peter, Peter, Peter, Peter not in chains…_ "Well, he probably didn't _die_, having your power and all. He – don't worry, he's probably fine – he's probably fast asleep after all that work keeping the psychic barrier up… and _attacking me_… and he'll probably wake up sometime next year. Don't worry, pet. That's your master's job, not yours." I patted her belly, and then at a whim I rubbed it like she was a dog.

"Okay…" She squeezed her eyes tight for a second before reopening them. "Is that for me?" She indicated the bag, smelling strongly of food.

"When I give you permission, it is," I agreed, watching her with a smile of superiority.

She swallowed. "Master, may I eat, please?"

I cocked my head, pretending to think about it while she waited with anticipation. "Very well, pet," I finally gave. I took out the meal in a Styrofoam container, which I rested open on the bedside table. "You are, however, forbidden to use your hands."

She stared at me for a few seconds, and then shut her eyes and sighed. "'Cause I'm a pet, right?" She opened her eyes and gave me a little glare that soon faded into a wince. "I hope you're enjoying your power trip…"

"Oh, very much so," I assured her, taking out a stack of napkins. "If you have any trouble avoiding the use of your hands, pet, I'd be happy to tie them behind your back."

"That's so sweet," she said sarcastically, "But I think I can handle it myself, Master." She sat up and firmly pressed her hands against her sides. Shooting me a look of indignation, she bent down to press her face into the dish and began to nibble at the vegetables. "It's good," she mumbled after a moment.

I smirked. "Glad you enjoy it." I stroked her head as she ate. "So, pet, I was thinking of getting you a tag for your collar. What do you think of 'Claire, property of Elle Bishop'?"

She paused in the middle of her meal. "Uh… if I'm your… your property, then it would be accurate…"

"Of course it's _accurate_, pet," I scoffed, getting into this. "How do you like the wording? 'Claire. Owner: Elle Bishop' seems a little more professional, but it doesn't have the flare of the first. 'Claire, property of Elle Bishop' sounds a little long-winded, I suppose, but I want it clear that Claire's _your_ name and you're owned by me. Saying 'property' keeps the focus on _you_. You're _property_. Thoughts, pet?"

Throughout my musings, she repeatedly winced in such an adorable fashion that I had to continue. Now she looked up at me with suitable humility and muttered, "You're my master. I'm just a silly little pet…"

"There's a thought, pet," I said with a chuckle. "'Claire, the silly little pet, owned by master Elle Bishop…' No, Claire, I don't think they can fit that on a tag. Good idea, though." I stroked her collar and giggled at the red color of her cheeks. "Maybe they do fonts, though. I can imagine the name 'Claire' in a flowery font, and then underneath they could put 'Elle Bishop' in a strong and important-looking font to make it clear what's the pet and who's the owner…"

"Master!" she yelped, looking up at me pitiably, her mouth area all messy. "God, you're sadistic…"

"That I am," I agreed. "Eat up, pet." I nudged her with my foot. When she resumed eating, I continued. "So, like I said, I want to keep you in a professional bondage collar. There's some kinky sex shops that sell 'em, you know. The problem is, if I get a tag to fit the dog collar, it might not fit right. Yeah, it'll definitely be too small. So, the question is, do I get a tag now for the collar you have or hold off until I get a _permanent _collar?"

"Hold off," my pet mumbled. "I'm sure you'll like that better."

"Hmm," I considered, stroking her hair. "Strange. I can't help but think you might be referring to _your_ interests instead of mine… Hmm…"

My pet paused. "Uh, Master? Does my… my not being able to use my hands extend to napkins?" Her face _was_ getting pretty messy.

"Yes, Claire," I informed her with a smirk. "Pets depend entirely on their masters. Say it."

"Pets depend entirely on their masters," she repeated obediently. "Master, would you please clean my face for me?" she asked, her cheeks growing redder as she spoke.

"Sure thing, pet," I agreed brightly. Taking a napkin, I wiped my pet's face clean while she sat still and compliant for me. "There you go, pet." I inspected the container to find the meal mostly gone, save for a few scattered items. "All done?"

She nodded, swallowing. "Thank you, Master," she whispered.

"You're welcome, pet." I patted her head. Closing the Styrofoam container, I laid down several napkins on the floor. As she watched me curiously, I gave her a wink and pulled the bowl out of the bag, setting it in the center of the napkins. "As requested, my lovely little jewel." I began pouring the chocolate milk cartons into the bowl until it just about filled it to the brim.

"Somehow I wasn't expecting this," she muttered. "Thanks, though, Master. I guess that's sorta nice of you."

"You flatter me," I said sarcastically, untying the leash to let her reach it better. "Now, down on all fours, pet. There's a girl."

Letting out a little whine, Claire lowered herself to the floor. She tilted her head, looking up at me almost fearfully.

_No,_ I corrected myself, _she's just shy._ "Never thought you'd do this, huh, pet?"

She shook her head. "No, Master," she said quietly. "I'd have to be pretty damn psychic to predict this." Positioning her face over the bowl, she hesitated, unsure how to drink.

"Use your tongue," I suggested thoughtfully. "Should be easy for you."

"Yes, Master," she replied, her blush deepening even more. She lowered her mouth down to the chocolate milk. Sticking her tongue out, she slipped it into the liquid and then back into her mouth. "It's… Thank you, Master."

"You're welcome, pet." I grinned down at her. This was awesome. I was holding onto a leash connected to a collar worn by my girlfriend, on all fours, lapping from a bowl on the floor. It was an iconic 'pet' image. _You finally did it, Elle._ Some strange, childish part of my brain really wanted Daddy to see this just to spite him.

"Master?" she looked up at me, brown liquid on her lips. "I think… I think that I can drink better if I, like, suck it up rather than lick it. I tried this kind of thing once and—"

"Hold up, Claire," I interrupted her, a big smile growing on my face. "You did this _before_?"

"Not…" she gasped, shaking her head rapidly, "Not the pet thing! Not really. I mean, I was a little kid and pretending to be Mr. Muggles…"

I started laughing, silently at first but I soon transitioned into loud chortling laughter. "Claire! Oh, pet…"

She raised her head up indignantly. "Hey, if your parents had a dog, you would have done it too!" She jabbed a finger in my direction.

I only laughed harder. "My grandmother had a dog," I informed her, my glee pushing aside my better judgment. "You know what _I_ did? I tortured it!"

She cringed. "You don't have to tell me every creepy thing you did, you know." She licked ruefully at her chocolate milk.

I tried to form a response in the midst of my guffaws. "No, pet," I got out. "I'm just saying that our roles are pretty clear. You're the pet and I'm the sadistic master." I took a deep breath to quiet my laughter. "It's really quite funny…"

"Sounds like it," she acknowledged dryly. "But, Master, I was really just asking permission…?"

"What?" I thought back. "Oh, yes. Well, you have _experience_, so I'll trust that you know the best way to drink it." I gave her a supportive pat on the head.

"Thanks, Master," she said, dipping her face into the milk and sucking large gulps into her mouth. There was a bit of splashing, but only a little milk left the sides of the bowl and it landed on the napkins anyway.

"You are _such_ a cutie," I applauded her and chuckled when she pulled back to reveal her face almost entirely covered with chocolate milk. She really looked adorable.

"Thanks, Master," she said, sounding pleased with herself. Her mouth even twitched in a half-smile.

I gave a squeal of delight and began to clean up her face. I started with a napkin, but temptation got the better of me and I licked her cheek for some of the chocolate milk. "Mmm."

She giggled. "Hey, isn't that a pet thing?"

"Yeah, but the pet's master can do it too," I explained, wiping the rest off with the napkin. "Sometimes."

I tied her leash to the headboard again while I briefly walked outside to dispose of our trash. I cleaned up and kept the bowl, though I was uncertain if I could use it again. Tomorrow would involve more traveling in another ride, and who would know what the road would bring.

I came back in to find my pet curled up in bed, relaxing if not actually sleeping. "Bedtime already?"

She shrugged. "Was that an innuendo?"

"No." I hopped in bed beside her. "Why? You want it to be?" I traced my fingertips along her arm and gave a sexy little smirk for her to appreciate.

"Not really…" She shifted around as much as she really could with her neck basically attached to the bedframe, enough to pivot away from my hand for the time being. "Can't we just… cuddle?"

"You wanna cuddle? Okay." I hugged her and laid my head on her chest. "I'm very pleased with you, pet," I murmured, looking over at her face. "You're becoming very fun and obedient."

"Thanks, Master." She swallowed, shifting my Claire pillow underneath me. "You're… I mean, I… I never expected to be someone's pet, but… You're… You're the way you are for a reason, and… and maybe… Maybe we do belong together."

I squeezed her tightly. "That's nice, pet." _Man, she totally bought that God crap I fed her._ Either I was a better bullshit artist than I thought or Claire was just that gullible. Either way, I won.

"You're kinda nice, too," she returned. "I mean, you're sadistic as hell, but… I appreciate you, uh, being a good master and protecting me. I'm not sure what I can really do in a fight compared to you, but a pet can protect her master too so her master doesn't need to worry either…"

"Thanks for the thought, pet," I interrupted, "But I can take care of myself." Shifting, I firmly pet her head with short little strokes.

She gave a contented sigh. "I feel like I should start purring," she shared, chuckling a bit.

"Nah, you're not a cat, pet," I disagreed. "You're a Claire."

"Okay, Master."

We laid there for a while before I started to get bored. "Hey, pet, I've got a new game for you."

She stiffened. "Can you give me a hint of what the game's about?" she asked reluctantly.

"Well…" I thought for a second of how best to tease her without giving anything away. "It involves you 'opening up' to me." I slid off of her and grabbed the coat, ruffling through the pockets.

"Like Truth or Punishment?"

"Not quite, pet." I pulled out the switchblade and held it up for her to see. "A bit more literal than that, pet."

Realization showed on her face. "Oh! Oh, God, Master, you're sick…"

Giggling, I slid back on top of her and extended the blade over her face, making her jump just a bit. "Yeah… I was, ahem, 'assaulted' by this bastard in an alley…" I explained conversationally, raising my eyebrows to show her there was absolutely no danger involved.

Even so, she reacted in a burst of concern. "Elle! Master, are you okay?" Her eyes scanned me, searching for invisible cuts.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, pet," I assured her. "I killed him before he even got _close_. Your master can take care of herself."

"Oh…" She swallowed. "My master kills muggers… I guess it could be worse."

"You mean those babies I ate _weren't_ kosher?" I asked innocently, sliding the flat of the blade across my pet's right cheek.

She stiffened as the metal touched her skin. "Master? Uh, tell me more things I should know as your pet?"

"Nice attempt to distract me, pet," I chuckled, but cocked my head and gave it some thought. "Well, normally pets aren't allowed on the furniture... So you should be so very grateful that you have such a kind master who allows you to do so. Thank your master, pet."

"Thank you, Master," she mumbled, actually sounding appropriately grateful. "You _are_ very kind to your pet!"

I responded with a grin, and by pressing the blade into her flesh right at her cheekbone. My pet let out a loud squeal as the flesh parted and blood began to flow from the wound, and I started laughing in pure delight. Almost immediately, the blood coagulated and the skin healed up before my eyes, deep and rich reds of liquid growing dark and viscous until finally vanishing into healthy pink. Streaks of blood still remained on her face, the only indication she had ever been hurt. "Pretty," I noted. "Inside as well as out."

"I don't know whether to feel flattered or absolutely terrified by you," she mumbled, chuckling lightly. She knew it was just good fun, not torture.

"Really?" I considered the matter. "Both? Yeah, don't rule out 'both.'"

Switching cheeks, I carved a heart shape and put an E and a C inside while listening to my pet squeal. I told her what I was doing with a smile.

"You're messed up," she stated, and then yelped in pain as I started on the arrow.

"Now, now, Claire," I admonished, completing the feathery end. "Don't insult me when I have you under my blade. It's only too easy to slip and take out your eye, you know."

She took a sharp intake of breath. Whether it was due to fear of my threat or because I resumed cutting, I couldn't tell. "Sorry, Master."

"'Messed up,'" I repeated, shaking my head. "Only from general society's viewpoint. Weak views of a weak species. You and I are outside of that and way better." _Two more notches for the arrowhead, and…_ I was done with my bloody artwork; however, the traces of my original lines were now long gone. _Ah, well…_

"Alright…" she acknowledged if not accepted what I thought. "I am sorry, Master. I shouldn't have judged you like that."

_Hmm._ "I'm a sadist," I stated. "You're a masochist. That's all that matters, pet. Here and now. Me and you. Master and pet."

"You're right," she agreed. "That's all that (Ah!) matters…"

Smiling, I withdrew the blade and proceeded to rub the blood around her face. It was a bit like finger-painting, only with really fast-drying paint. If anything, I just gave the whole of her face a nice ruddy complexion. _Who needs rogue with blood so readily available and at such an affordable price?_

"Master…" she whispered.

"Yes, pet?" I questioned, examining my red-stained fingertips.

"You…" She trailed off. "Thanks for the collar, Master," she said with a self-conscious little smile. "I don't think I ever said that and I think a pet should, don't you?"

"Absolutely," I said with a nod. I traced my fingers over the collar, fingering the ring in front where the leash was attached. "I'll just have to get you a nice tag, huh?"

"Get the one with the different fonts," she requested. "Sounds nice to have both our names on there together – yours clearly more important, of course."

"Hmm, we'll see." I reached back and untied the leash from the headboard. My pet came under the mistaken impression that she was going to be led somewhere and started to move, but I pressed her down against the mattress. "No, pet. I just wanna hold your leash while we fall asleep together."

"And they say romance is dead," she mumbled with good humor.

I grinned and pulled the covers over us.

"No, wait, Master." She shook her head. "The lights are still on."

"Huh?" I looked. Unlike the last place, this room was lit not only by a lamp but by several lightbulbs shining from the ceiling. It would take a lot of juice to zap out everything via sharpshooting, and I frankly wanted to ease down quietly. Zapping so much would just get me heated up. I sighed, realizing I might have to get out of bed and flick the switch manually.

Then I thought of my other ability. _Ah, good._ I closed my eyes and conjured up the energy inside me. However, instead of focusing on hot power, I focused on the inherent light found in the electricity. I let the brightness expand, filling me up inside…

"Master!" my pet gasped in wondering amazement. "You're _glowing_."

…and I expelled it from my body. With a little crackle, the room fell into darkness. "EMP," I explained, satisfied and comfortably drained. _Time for sleep…_

"You're beautiful," she whispered, taking me by surprise.

"Thanks, pet." I snuggled up to her, the leash clutched firmly in my hand. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't think you were beauty incarnate." I wasn't even exaggerating. Since I began to really see her that Christmas, she was the star I found myself orbiting.

"Thanks, Master." She hugged me tightly, pressing our bodies together.

I stroked her back along her spine and trailed off from there, but didn't take it any farther. It wasn't the time for sexy fun. "Beautiful little pet," I whispered.

"Thanks, Master," she whispered back.

Cradling her against me, I gently pet her hair as I found myself filled with a strange sort of joy. I knew then, just as I knew how I loved her face, her every expression, cry, and the simple sound of her voice, how I knew the feeling of electricity humming in my bones, the sensation of discharge, that she was totally, irrevocably, _mine_, _mine_, _mine_!

And she let me own her. This was not a company cell. She had the power to force herself from my grip at any moment… but she chose to be mine. She gave _herself_ to me. There was no greater gift than that.

_...Mine…_

"Mine…" I whispered aloud in a sigh of ecstasy. The sound was very soft, even to my ears, and I assumed she hadn't heard until she spoke some few seconds later.

"Yours…" Claire whispered in response.

I pulled her tightly against me. She was my best possession, the only one that mattered. She was mine.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the little hiatus. I had to keep rewriting it because I thought the concept was flawed, or Elle was being too sadistic for me to feel comfortable writing, or Claire was being too accepting, etc. At least this chapter's a good bit larger than the previous. Since _Heroes_ started back up again, this story moved officially into AU territory, ultimately giving me a bit more freedom and I wanted to reconsider where I wanted the story to end up. Incidentally, I find it kind of amusing that Claire on the show currently really wants to feel pain, albeit because of dissociation rather than masochism.

Elle's Disney song is a take on Kaa's "Trust in Me" from Disney's The Jungle Book. The movie is essentially Saw, but because the fic's set in the future I tried to make it more of a generic franchise.


	8. Dominance

I woke up in the middle of the night to several kisses planted along my neck by my leashed pet girl. All in all, it's not a half bad way to wake up. I opened my eyes and vaguely saw my lovely Claire, her face pressed up against my neck. "To what do I owe this sudden enthusiasm?" I whispered.

Claire stopped, regrettably, and pulled back to reveal a face darkened by bloodstains. "Uh, hi, Master…" she whispered back. "Uh, sorry for waking you, but… I kinda have to use the bathroom."

"And you wanted my permission," I said with a grin. "Good pet."

"Thanks, Master…" she whispered after a small hesitation.

I felt frustrated not being able to see her face, which surely now had a cute blush on it. I reached a hand up to her cheek and felt it with the back of my fingers. _Yep. Warm._ "Well, I suppose since you've been a good pet and all…" I unclipped the leash from her collar and gave her a little pat on the cheek. "Go ahead, girl."

Mumbling a "Thank you, Master," she slid out of the bed and started walk toward the bathroom.

"Oh, pet?"

She stopped.

I continued, "Walk on your hands and knees for now… There's a pet."

She slipped down to the ground. "Yes, Master…" She padded away in a steady crawl.

I giggled as the door closed. What a wonderful pet Claire was turning out to be! And she was _mine_, all mine!

I'd never had a real pet before. The kind that wouldn't run away. Claire was a good pet.

Now, Peter, he was a _bad_ pet. He ran away and turned against me and now he refused to submit. He was never really mine… not like Claire.

Claire was really the best kind of pet I could hope for. She was a regenerator, practically invincible. I could play with her however I wanted without consequence. I thought about cutting her limbs off for kicks while she screamed and screamed, and I giggled at the image. _Have to try that some time._

She was kind of shy, but was fast improving. I'd gotten her to drink from a bowl on the floor using only her mouth, which was _really_ hot. I wondered when she'd let me have sex with her. I'd never had sex with a girl before and I was kind of curious about it. _I bet Claire would be a hot fuck, too._

But Claire was awfully reluctant to get sexual for a pet girlfriend. Her experience with her fucking-rapist-bastard of a boyfriend had left her psychologically damaged. Well, I could relate there. My own father tortured me, memories I couldn't access, leaving me irreparably altered and not what I was originally supposed to be. (_"You were a normal girl. Unicorns and rainbows,"_ I recalled Claire's father tell me.) I could never heal those scars; could even my invincible Claire heal hers?

The toilet flushed. I heard Claire wash her hands and then watched her come out of the bathroom on her hands and knees. "Hey, pet," I greeted lazily. "Nice to see you doing as you're told."

"Of course, Master," Claire muttered. "It's my duty to please you, right?" She stopped as she reached the bed and tilted back her head, exposing her collar for me.

"That's right, little pet," I agreed, clipping the leash back on. I patted the bed, and she got up and lay down next to me. "I was just thinking about what a great pet you are."

"Thank you, Master," she said. "I can honestly say I've never had a master like you before."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. "You never will," I declared. "Elle Bishop's unique. You can do no better than being my pet."

"Oh. Well, that's good," she said. "I guess I should thank you for adopting me, then."

"You should," I agreed, amused at her choice of words.

Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against mine in a nice romantic kiss. "Thank you," she whispered, going back for another kiss. "Master…" she finished. It was pretty hot, I admit. I could do better, though.

I rolled on top of her, pressing her against the bed. I pinned her arms down and crushed my mouth into hers. Slipping my tongue inside her, I sent little sparks of electricity around her tongue and mouth to claim it as mine. Like a good little pet, she let me do what I wanted, even kissing back with a certain enthusiasm. Pulling back, I murmured a singsong "You're welcome…"

She chuckled lightly. "You're unique, alright… It really isn't _that_ bad, being your pet. It's better than I thought it would be, I guess. If you are who you are… and need a girlfriend to be your pet… then I'm the girl for the job."

"Good," I said, grinning. It wasn't the most flattering statement, but I knew my pet still wasn't entirely comfortable being mine. _All in due time, little pet._ "Tell me what you are and who you belong to. Tell me my rights and your rights."

"I am a pet girl," she said clearly without any trace of resentment. _Yes!_ "My name is Claire. I belong to you, Master Elle Bishop. You are a free woman and my master. You can do anything you want." She squirmed a little underneath me, getting excited and not quite comfortable with it yet. "I… My only freedoms are the ones you allow me to have. You can take them away at any point… a-and you can give me away to another master if you w-want." She trembled at this point, afraid of the prospect. It was only a technicality, though. I wouldn't ever give up this one.

I stroked her cheek. "There's a good pet."

"Thank you, Master."

"I want you to think about everything you just said. Really _think_ about it. It's your life now, Claire."

"Okay, Master. I will."

Smirking, I bent down and gave her lips a big messy lick, coating them with my saliva. "Don't you dare clean that up," I warned her. "I want you to feel that all night. 'Elle was here.' Grunt once if you understand."

Her eyes gazed into mine, helpless and into it. She grunted.

"There's a girl." I gave her a pat on the head as I rolled off of her. "Goodnight, pet. Remember; think about your new life."

She grunted again.

Pleased, I snuggled up against her and tried to fall asleep. I would have thought it hard to sleep with such an interesting pet to play with, but I knew she would be there in the morning. Sleep came easy enough and I woke up the next morning, once more by my sweet pet. I opened my eyes to see, in full light, my lovely pet kissing me on the lips.

I ran a spark into her mouth and laughed in delight as she pulled back in pain. "Morning, pet!"

She gasped for breath, breathing heavily. A smile appeared and she chuckled herself. "Good morning, Master. Uh, sleep okay?"

"Well, except for my pet waking me up in the middle of the night…" I trailed off and grinned. "Don't worry about it, Claire. My nights have never been better since I claimed you." I seized her leash and with my free hand I caressed her collared neck, and then let my hand wander down her back.

This time I got to see the blush that grew on her cheeks. _Yay!_ "Thanks, Master," she said. "I was just thinking… it _is_… it's kind of nice to have you looking out for me a-and c-collaring me a-a-and just keeping me."

I grinned widely. "Oh, _really_ now? Why don't you just say it for your master? You like being my pet. You liiike being a little submissive pet girl! _Like_ being dominated by a beautiful woman who can electrocute you with her fingertips…"

"Okay, fine," she agreed, her cheeks _very_ red by this point. "I _like_ being your pet, _Master_ Elle Bishop."

I pulled her into a kiss, by her leash. It seemed like a pretty romantic moment as far as I was concerned. If this had been a TV movie, the music would have flared dramatically and the credits may have started rolling. As it was, I filled her mouth with electrical pain.

"Aah!" she exclaimed when I finally allowed her to break away. She let her head fall limp to the pillow while she recovered. "That really hurts!" she whimpered, gasping.

"Aaaaannnd you _like_ it," I finished, smiling at both at her discomfort and her obvious masochism. "Don't you, pet?"

Closing her eyes, she grimaced a second and then nodded. "Yeah," she agreed, opening her eyes. "I like this. It's weird and it's kinky and I'm probably insane, but I do like it."

"Insane? I don't think so," I shook my head. "But if you are, that would make two of us." I gave her ass a pat and shot a few sparks into her.

Startled, she jerked forward and bumped into me rather roughly. "Gah, sorry! Sorry, Master! I didn't mean to—"

I interrupted her with a kiss. Her mouth was mine and I took full advantage of it for the next few seconds until she calmed down and then some. Giving her a little zap, I released her mouth. "Don't worry about it, pet."

"Yes, Master," she mumbled, staring at me in wonder.

"Thinking good thoughts about me, I hope?" I smiled and caressed her cheek. "Owners like their property to think well of them." Sometimes that was true, anyway. Right now I was satisfied with her thinking jittery little masochistic thoughts about me.

"Uh…" Her blush grew. "Yes, Master. I do think well of my… of my owner. I was just thinking how… how incredibly powerful you are and how lucky I am that you adopted me as your pet. I… know you'll be a good owner, Master…" At this point her face looked as red as a tomato and she nervously waited for my response.

"Aww!" I gushed, giving her a beaming smile. "That is so sweet!"

She looked at once both relieved and embarrassed. She still wasn't quite comfortable being my plaything yet. Well, she'd learn to accept it.

I gave her a big hug. "Flattery gets you everything, pet," I whispered in her ear. "I may not punish you nearly as much as I would have otherwise." I waited eagerly for her reaction.

It came quickly. "Punish me? What'd I do?" my pet questioned with alarm.

"Aw, I'm sure you'll screw up somehow," I stated, giving her a little tap on the nose as I pulled back. "Pets have a way of doing that."

"Right…" Claire nodded, looking at me suspiciously.

I just smiled not-so-innocently.

"Elle Bishop, you're a conscienceless sadist," she accused playfully. How was I to argue?

"Claire…" I raised my eyebrows and grinned as I drew out the pause to emphasize her lack of a surname, "…You're a masochistic pet."

"Ouch." She winced. "Guilty as charged. So, I guess I'd better take whatever punishment you give me without complaint?"

"That would be wise," I agreed, nodding conspiratorially as though I wasn't going to be the one to punish her. "Although, hearing you complain might be fun too." I gave her cheek a hard poke.

"Ouch," she repeated. "I think I'll be a good pet."

"Always a good plan, pet," I assured her. "I think you should tell me that you're gonna be a good _obedient_ little pet, let's see… Ten times."

She swallowed. "I'm gonna be a good obedient little pet. I'm gonna be a good obedient little pet…" She repeated the phrase eight more times. "You, uh, satisfied with that, Master?"

"For now," I said, giving her a little kiss. "Thank your master, pet."

"Thank you, Master," she said, and she really seemed to _mean_ it. 'Master' had practically become my name as far as my little pet was concerned…

"Thank me for adopting you," I told her, borrowing the term she used earlier. "Thank me for everything."

"Thank you for adopting me, Master," she said obediently. "Thank you for… for training me, and feeding me, and taking me out for a walk…"

I started to giggle, making her pause. "No, pet, go on," I insisted. "And address me as much as you can."

My pet smiled sheepishly and continued. "Okay, Master. Thank you, Master, for keeping me, erm, on a short leash. I'm sure you have my best interests in mind, Master."

"Of course."

"And thanks, Master, for showing me how… hot it can be getting electrocuted while making out…" Her cheeks reddened, even as she gave me a flirtatious smile.

I grinned. "Do I hear a request? Does my pet want me to kiss her and shock her and make her _squeal_?" I dug my fingernails into her cheek for emphasis.

She winced. "Y-yes, Master. I think I _do_ want that…" she revealed, sounding amazed to discover something about herself. "Sometimes, I mean… I guess a little."

"Oh, yeah, you're a masochist," I stated with a nod, enjoying this. "And while you're fucking cute, I think you should beg for the privilege."

"Oh, really, Master?" she asked, flirting again. "Beg for such an awesome privilege? Well, I think I'm too 'fucking cute' for a girl to resist, even one as powerful as you, Master."

_Yep, that's asking for it. _"Is that what you think, pet?" I asked smugly. "I am a sadist, you know. I'm sure I can find… _other_ ways to enjoy such a cute little pet. You're kinda spoiled."

"Spoiled, Master?"

"You haven't been kept in a cell under constant surveillance," I clarified. "You wear nice pet clothes and eat nice pet food. You have an attentive master whose methods of disciplining are kept close and intimate. Hell, you get to sleep with me! Were you less…" _of an up-tight tease_ "…traumatized, we'd actually be sleeping _with_ each other. And not to brag, but I'm so damn good in bed it'd be the best thing you'd ever experience and you'd spend hours begging me to touch you _one more time_."

"Not that you're bragging, though," my pet remarked dryly. "Have you ever slept with a girl before? Do you even— Arrgh!" Her insolence was cut off by excessive electricity crackling its merry way through her body.

"Admit it," I said with a glare as she recovered. "You deserved that."

"Ow," she whimpered. "Maybe a little. Sorry, Master." Then she blinked, as though something just occurred to her. "Master, was I cute when you zapped me?"

"You're always cute, pet," I assured her. "Anyway, I'm a much more caring and devoted master than I was at the company. I mean, I'm a sociopath – no changing that – but I'm a better girlfriend now. I won't keep you in a cell, and you get to wear a collar… You really are spoiled. Say it."

"I'm spoiled," she said obediently. "Thank you for not keeping me in a cell, Master. Thank you for my nice clothes, Master. Thank you for my nice food, Master. Thank you for your superior disciplining methods, Master. Thank you for letting me sleep… in the same bed as you, Master. Thank you for your offer to give me 'the best time I'd ever experience', Master. Thank you for letting me wear such a great collar, Master. In other words, Master, thanks for spoiling me rotten."

"Now _there's_ a good pet!" I said with satisfaction.

"Thanks for the complement, Master," she replied, squirming just a little at the submissive response I required from her.

"I love it when you call me 'Master,'" I told her with a smirk. "It really shows what you are, pet, in relation to your vastly superior girlfriend. I think I'm gonna make it mandatory."

She stared at me, shocked in a way that had nothing to do with electricity. "We had a deal," she mumbled after a moment's silence.

"And I'm breaking it," I explained. "I get to do that. Look at it this way, pet, I didn't require you to address me as 'Master' until you showed me what fun it could be. You were a _good pet_."

"Thanks… Master," she grumbled. "So… does this mean you're going to humiliate me in public, _Master_?"

I had to be careful here. This was what got my pet upset yesterday. "Only," I said, "If you're a _bad_ pet. If you're a good pet I'll be perfectly considerate." We both knew that was, at best, an extreme exaggeration. "…If you're a bad pet, I'll punish you as I see fit." I waited cautiously for her reaction.

She swallowed. "Yes, Master. I guess I'd better be the very best pet in the world, huh, Master?"

I mentally sighed with relief. "That's right, pet. Be a good girl, and I'll give you a reward… let you eat out of my hand, maybe." I smiled, thinking of Claire's tongue sliding against my palm. "Be a _bad_ girl… Pet, what's the most humiliating thing you think I could do to you?"

Her eyes widened. "Uh…"

"Answer, pet!" I ordered sharply, giving the leash a jerk and giving her a good zap.

"Being led out on the leash!" she blurted out, encouraged by the pain I made her feel. "Everyone th- knowing I'm your pet!"

"There's a girl," I smiled. "Now, there's really nothing shameful about being a girl's pet…" I let that hang for a moment, "…But I would only do that if you were _really_ bad. So, call me your master, call yourself my pet, be a good pet… be treated good. I'm rather sadistic, yeah, but I'll discipline you fairly." _More or less. _"Be bad, you get punished. Say it."

"Be bad, be punished," she repeated. "Master, I _really_ don't want to be punished like that!"

"Then be good," I replied calmly. "Be obedient. For instance, if I told you to jump…"

"I'd say 'Yes, Master, I'd be delighted to do so. May I ask how high?'" she supplied without missing a beat.

"Good girl."

"Thank you, Master."

I gave her a grin, which faded as my gaze turned toward her collar. "But let's see what we can do about your little aversion to wearing this…" I gave her collar a tap.

"It's a little uncomfortable but if you want me to wear it, Master, I will," she said, slipping a finger underneath the band to adjust it. I caught a glimpse of her red agitated skin. I supposed it was the result of her wearing it so tightly overnight. She'd live.

"I do want you to wear it," I agreed, nodding slightly. "But you want me to take it off sometimes, you know?"

"Well, I guess when we go out," Claire said. "But if I'm not being punished, you aren't going to do that, right?"

I grimaced. My pet was still being resistant. Well, what did I expect, a doormat? I'd have to dominate her through fair sport, after all. "Why would it be such a punishment, Claire? You're afraid everyone will know you're my pet? I mean, say we don't have the leash out. Plenty of people that aren't pets wear collars, Claire."

She made a face. "Well, _yeah_, but… those are, like, Goth things. Not really my kind of style."

"Except you're wearing a collar," I reminded her. "You're not wearing it as a fashion statement. You're wearing it as my pet. But do you think the average idiot on the street is going to see a girl in a collar and think 'Wow, she must make a fine complement to her master'?" I rolled my eyes.

"Scary. Is that what _you_ think?" my pet asked. She shifted around a bit. "Would you think I'm just someone's toy-pet if you saw me for the first time and I had the collar?"

"See you in your master's bed?" I nodded. "Yes… and I'd think you'd make a _lovely_ complement to her. See you just on the street?" I shook my head. "No, probably not."

"Oh…" She stretched, her pretty collar standing out on her neck. "Well… I guess as long as people won't know I'm your pet… You'll want me to wear it, right, Master?"

Wondering how she could have missed that, I nodded. "Definitely. I like looking at you and seeing something that belongs to me."

She chuckled nervously. "Wow. You know, in some ways you're just absolutely terrifying."

I took it as a complement toward my sadistic prowess. "I know! Aren't I?"

She blinked. "Is it weird that I find you kinda adorable?"

_She's asking me what's weird…?_ "Nah," I disagreed, shaking my head. "It just means you're a masochist that's into girls. It would be weird if you _couldn't_ see my adorableness, really." I batted my eyes playfully. "Now, Claire, I'm going to ask that you wear your collar outside. It won't be a requirement, but I _will_ be happier if you do. Don't you want your master happy?"

"I do want you happy, Master," she obediently assured me, nodding. "If my wearing the collar would really mean that much to you… then I guess I'll give it a shot."

"Great!" I gave her a big hug. Claire was coming along wonderfully. Soon enough, I'd have her tied spread eagle and begging me to zap and fuck her, possibly at the same time. "I think my pet deserves a treat!"

"I do?" Claire looked surprised, and then pleased. "What treat?"

I made my decision on a whim. As usual, one of my primal desires ruled my thinking. This time, it was hunger rather than lust, or bloodlust for that matter. "Does my pet like pie?" I suggested, giving her a playful wink. "I spotted this bakery earlier. We could share a slice if you like."

"I love pie!" she exclaimed, smiling in delight. "My favorite's cherry. Dad and I both like it."

"Well, mine's peach. You like peach?" It'd be nice if she did. If she didn't, more for me.

"Yeah," she said, still smiling. "Peach is good. I like it."

"Great…" I sat up, pulling her up as well with the leash. "Why don't you get yourself cleaned up now?" I removed the collar so she could clean her neck. "There're clean clothes in the bag. Take ten minutes at the most… and don't you dare use up all the hot water!"

My pet nodded obediently and hurried to gather her stuff. Bending over, she rummaged through the bag for the clothes I'd picked out for her to wear. Seeing her bent over like that, I was reminded of my orders last night.

"Oh, pet? Hands and knees! You can carry your clothes in your mouth."

She shot me an indignant look, but complied all the same. "Yes, Master." Once down on the ground, she pulled out her clothes and set them in a pile. She tried to push all of the clothes to one part she could bite on, but it looked too bulky. She'd probably lose her underwear if she went with that and (amusing as it sounded) I wanted her ready to present to the world as a proud pet, not just a scared toy.

"You might have to make two trips," I suggested helpfully.

My pet gave me a glance of embarrassment, looking at me pleadingly. She probably wanted me to come and help her or something. Well, she could do it herself. _Anyway, she should be grateful I even let her come out with me._

"Take two trips," I told her in a forceful tone. Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, I stood up to better display my authority.

She looked up at me and just squirmed scrumptiously. "…Yes, Master." She gathered her clothes up into two piles, each far easier for a pet like her to keep a hold of in her mouth.

I nodded approvingly. "That's it, pet."

She took the first pile into her mouth and made her way toward the bathroom with her clothes trailing under her. I absolutely loved watching her go. She was so pretty and sexy and was degrading herself for my pleasure. It was just _so_ delicious and completely reinforced the simple fact that_ she was mine_.

"Looking good, pet," I applauded, admiring Claire's beautiful body. Oh, yeah, this was _fun_.

Depositing the first collection of clothing on the bathroom floor, she muttered a "Thanks, Master," and came back for her next pile. With her facing toward me, I could really see the shame and awkwardness she felt. It was fun and I just felt so empowered by it.

"You're so _cute_, pet!" This just embarrassed her more and made her all the cuter for it. I giggled. Who cared about the strike screwing up television with this kind of entertainment for me right here?

"Thank you, Master," she said compliantly, picking up the second pile in her mouth and hurrying back to the bathroom. No complaints this time. She was getting adjusted to being beneath me.

"Shower quickly, pet," I reminded her as she started to close the door.

She paused. "Yes, Master. I will." The door shut and I heard the water come on a few seconds later.

It took a moment for my grin to fade. Claire was doing excellently well. In no time at all, she would be eagerly retrieving the leash in her mouth and dropping it in my hand when she would want to go out. I smiled at the image.

"Claire, Claire, Claire, Claire, Claire, Claire," I chanted to myself. _Sweet, beautiful Claire._ She made a darling pet.

"Every girl needs a pet," I muttered. _Except, of course, for the ones that need a master._ I giggled.

_Claire needs her discipline._ I formed a little ball of lightning crackling in the palm of my hand. _Claire likes her discipline._ All my toys came to like their pain, but Claire hardly needed any behavioral modification. "Masochist…"

Claire was mine. She had truly surrendered herself to me. I wasn't just her captor, her only source of stimulation in a dreary prison. No, she surrendered to _me_, Elle Bishop, because she liked me. I had expected that kind of surrender to feel cheap, but instead I felt like the most powerful person on Earth.

"Claire…" I whispered, the word hanging in the air with a strange sense of… of almost worship. _Elle, you're smitten,_ I realized with a laugh at myself.

_I wonder how she feels about me._ Claire wasn't a sociopath, so I figured it was possible she already felt this way about me, maybe far more. Most of that lovey-dovey stuff I could care less about, but I had to wonder if she considered me special, in that strange way I felt about her…

The water stopped.

I shook my head. Thinking about sentimental stuff would only take away from the sexy fun. I smirked as I awaited my bashful pet's reemergence.

I didn't have to wait long. Claire soon pushed open the door and joined me. I noticed her neck didn't have the slightest indentation despite only having removed the collar a few minutes ago. Well, I could fix that.

I snapped my fingers.

My pet obediently came forward and knelt at my feet like we practiced. "Hey, Master," she said softly as she readied her neck for my convenience. Nice and obedient.

"Hey, pet," I said with a smile, tightening the collar around her neck. I patted her on the head affectionately. "You eager to please your master?"

She opened her mouth, but paused before speaking. "I… I _am_ an eager little pet."

Nodding, I smiled. "Eager… how, exactly?"

"I… like being yours," she answered. "And I am eager to… to continue our relationship… where I'm your pet."

"Uh-huh." _Nice evasiveness, Claire._ "So, you're eager to submit to me? To put yourself entirely in my power? That's what you're saying, right?" I raised an eyebrow as I gave her a critical look.

"Uh…" She blinked. "Yes, Master. I'm…" she trailed off. "Uh, how can I best please you, Master?"

I ran through my list of options. "Open your mouth."

She obeyed, opening her mouth wide.

"Good, pet." I attached the leash to her collar and led her over to the bed, her mouth still wide open. Snapping my fingers to make her kneel again, I tied her firmly to the bed post to keep her from being able to rise. "_Stay_. I'll be out in a few minutes. Until I get back, keep your mouth open as far as you can. If you're not in pain, you're not doing it right. Keep your hands _below_ the neckline. Am I understood, pet?"

She nodded, wincing. She stretched her mouth as wide open as she could.

"Good girl." I patted her head, and left her to her 'fun'. Really, though, it was _my_ fun and her torment. I then wondered if she _would_ find that fun, the little masochist. The thought was amusing.

Fortunately, for her sake as well as mine, Claire hadn't used up the hot water at all. I was able to enjoy a soothing shower to help me wake up. It occurred to me that it might be fun to take a shower _with_ my pet, though. I grinned widely.

I imagined my sweet Claire her beside me, totally naked and helpless. "Don't worry," I whispered, acting out my fantasy. "Master's here…"

"_B-but, Master!" my imaginary pet exclaimed. "I can't… We can't…"_

"Shhh…" I held out a finger to where Claire's lips would be. "You're not in control. I am."

"_I have no choice," she realized._

"That's right, pet. But I can make it easier for you. Would you like that, pet?"

"_Yes, Master! If you can find it in your heart to be nice to an innocent girl like me…"_

"My heart's pure steel," I informed the imaginary pet. "I'm gonna make your life hell. There's no getting out of that… but if you submit to me, I can make sure you're better off than otherwise."

_Imaginary Claire raised her fists, shaking nervously. "You're not nice at all! I sh-should fight you off!"_

I made a smirk, like 'yeah, right.' "You can try, but you'll fail horribly. So, unless you want to spend the rest of my life locked up in a closet, you'd better get on your knees right now…"

The fantasy's coherency degraded from there. Suffice it to say that Imaginary Claire got thoroughly submissive and compliant. I then actually got myself to finish the shower so I could spend some time with my _real_ pet.

I came out to find her where I left her. Her head was resting against the bed post, and her mouth was open. When I pushed open the door, however, her mouth stretched wider.

"How you doin', pet?" I walked over to inspect her.

Claire remained silent. She just looked up at me with this pleading look in her eyes. Her tongue wiggled slightly in her open mouth.

"Oh, okay," I said with an exaggerated roll of my eyes. "You can relax, pet."

With a gasp of relief, she closed her mouth. For a moment, she just looked up at me with an expression of simple relief. Then she blinked and muttered, "I did it, you know. You told me to… so I did."

"That's very obedient of you," I acknowledged, studying her. She seemed kind of out of it. I reached down and massaged her jaw muscles.

"Thanks," she sighed. "That feels good… Um, listen, Master… I was, you know, thinking. I can hardly believe I'm giving you suggestions on how to torment me, but… Maybe instead of making me hold my mouth open just with my jaws, you could, like, gag me or something." She gave me a not-quite-hopeful, but curious glance.

Very interesting. I could respond to this in various ways. Fucking with her sounded like fun, though, so I kept my demeanor perfectly innocent. "You want me to gag you?" I raised my eyebrows as though I was confused by the suggestion. _Oh why oh why would my girlfriend ever think I'd be into something like that?_

"I was just thinking…" she repeated. Her face got warmer under my fingers. "You _are_ very kinky, so you'd probably like that, right?"

I was unable to stop my lips from twitching in a smirk. I supposed it didn't really matter, though. "Sweet little Claire… asking me to gag her. Well, pet," I said with a shrug, "There's different kinds of kink. I like hearing you _beg_. Something in your mouth like that would stop you from being able to say anything."

"Isn't that the point?" she countered. She licked her lips; I'm _sure_ just because they got dry. "Wouldn't you get off on that? Me… helpless?"

I broke into a big, big grin.

"Yeah! Yeah, you would," my pet asserted. "Y-you'd probably like me having to count on you to be gentle and not s-sadistic…" She squirmed around a bit. "That's a turn-on."

"What a kinky girl," I said with a chuckle as though the whole business was her idea. I stopped rubbing her cheeks and instead stroked her head affectionately. "Alright, pet. I'll do it for you, since you seem to like the idea of me gagging you _so much_."

"Uh-huh," she said in a tone that said she wasn't buying it. "Why do I get the feeling you tricked me?"

"Because… you're paranoid… and I'm a sadist!" I smiled playfully. "And you're a _good pet_, too." If rather dumb.

"Thank you, Master." She leaned forward and rested her cheek against my leg.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"I'm… trying to show you affection," she explained. "I mean, you're my master and you treat me like a pet. I'm a pet…" She rubbed her cheek up and down my leg. "I should treat _you_ like a pet treats a master."

"You're…" I trailed off. _Wow._ She was acting like a pet! She had actually accepted it to the point where she felt obliged to act her place. "That's good, pet. What you're doing now, I mean. You can do that."

"Thanks, Master…" She continued to rub against my leg.

Watching in fascination, I quickly untied her leash so I could hold it while she was doing this.

My pet started to chuckle. "This is kinky as hell. Look at me! I'm your pet."

"Yeah," I agreed. I felt satisfied. "You are."

"I'm a _pet_, and I belong to a girl!" She stopped rubbing and pulled back, looking up at me with an amused expression. "Somehow even the whole superpowers thing is easier to accept."

I nodded. "Hard for a girl to realize she's become a piece of property… As for our powers, they've always been a part of us even when they weren't manifested." I held out my hand and let lightning dance across my fingers. "I've always liked to hurt people…"

Claire shivered. "C-can I stand?"

I halted my electrical display. "Go ahead."

Standing up, she met my gaze at eyelevel. "Well, Master, you can hurt me. I'm your pet, after all." She ran her fingertips over the leash. "But I _do_ believe you promised me a treat. Isn't that right?"

I gazed back at her with a fierce feeling of superiority. "I did."

"Well…" She leaned forward as if to kiss me, but instead veered to the side and rubbed her cheek against mine. "I'm yours to play with, Master," she whispered. "But can we eat first?"

"Tease," I accused, lifting a hand to stroke the other side of her face and press her against me. "I should zaaaap you!" I said in a singsong tone. Then I gently pushed her back. "But, yeah, we can eat first… and you can have something to look forward to afterwards."

Claire gave a sheepish smile. "Yay," she said blandly. "And you can look forward to me in pain," she noted.

"Mmhmm," I agreed, sliding my hand up the leash. "And you're gonna _squeal_. I can promise you that." I disconnected the leash from her collar and, rolling it up, slipped it in my pocket.

Claire started reaching for her collar, but stopped. "Master?"

I smirked. "Yes, pet?"

"Can I touch my… c-collar?" she asked, stumbling over the last word.

"Yes, you can touch _your collar_," I allowed. "But don't take it off."

Wincing a little, she gave me a smile. "Thanks, Master…" She moved a hand up to her throat and felt the collar.

As her fingers bumped over the ring, I said, "Yeah, pet, I know you can't wait for a tag of your own to show you belong to me. You'll just have to tough it out until then."

Stilling her hand, she swallowed and looked towards the ground. "I'm a pet…" she muttered, sounding astonished and bewildered.

"You are a pet," I agreed, slowing my voice to make sure she got the message. "You belong to me. I am your master. You are _my_ pet. You are property. I own you. You have no rights. I have every right. You exist to please me…"

She kept looking at the floor, totally squirming at my words.

I kept going. "I am a person. You are a thing. I own you as my pet. You are owned by me as a pet. Your only pleasures come from your master. I am your master. Your only pleasures come from me. I own you and everything you're wearing. You own nothing. You belong to me…"

Her cheeks flared red. "Woah…" she whispered.

"Is my message sinking in, pet?" I snapped out a hand, grabbed her chin and forced her to look me in the eye. "Do you know your place?" I demanded.

"Y-yes, Master," she stammered. "I belong to you! You own everything. I'm just a pet."

I eyed her for a few seconds to see if she'd falter, and then released her. "That's right. But don't worry, pet. I'll take good care of you."

"Thanks, Master," she whispered, staring at me with eyes wide.

Winking, I opened the door and stepped out, gesturing for my pet to follow. As I shut the door and locked it, I muttered, "Good pets do as they're told... Understand, Claire?"

She nodded, glancing around to make sure no one was nearby to hear me.

I patted my thigh to indicate she should follow, and started walking. _Oh yeah, Cesar Millan time!_

My pet followed behind me, nice and obedient. 'Calm submissive energy.' She really was perfect. Way better than Peter. Peter never did half—hell, _most_ of the things Claire did for me.

I watched the expression of the guy behind the desk carefully as we passed. I tried to figure out if he got that Claire was my pet. The leer made it clear he at least suspected we were a couple, and I think the fact that Claire both wore a collar and acted submissive made it clear enough what the relationship dynamic was.

Once on the street, we needed to get a ride. While I was confident in my ability to steal another car, I knew my pet would be less than comfortable with my illegal activities. Claire was already straining her comfort by wearing the collar and I didn't want to push my luck, so I waited for a taxi.

The air was cold, but my pet was so nice and warm. It is standard survival training to huddle together closely to preserve body heat, so even though I electrocuted and nearly killed my teachers I'm sure they would be proud their lessons got through to me. I pressed my pet's body against mine and let her warmth flow into me. I felt her heartbeat go pump-pump, pump-pump, pump-pump and as she smiled slightly I wondered if she could feel mine, cold and empty as it was.

The time went by quickly and we were soon in the back of a taxi cab heading toward the restaurant. While we were moving, I reached over and caressed her cheek with the back of my hand. I would have liked to fully make out with her "out and proud" as they say, but I knew my pet would freak out and skip backwards in her training. Just my touch alone made her nervous and she frequently glanced back and forth from me to the cab driver, perhaps afraid he was Fred Phelps in disguise. _All in time, pet._

When we arrived, I thanked the driver and paid appropriately. I was tempted to toss in a line like 'Claire looks good in her collar, doesn't she?' but I decided that was too risky. I was trying to get her comfortable wearing the collar, after all. Embarrassing her about it would be something for later. "C'mon, Claire."

I led her over to the restaurant. It was just a little café connected to a bakery, but there were several yummy-looking pies and cakes in the display. A sign told us to seat ourselves, so I sat us down at a booth side-by-side.

A woman soon came over. "How are you ladies doing?"

"We're great," I answered, smiling politely. I ordered a large slice of peach pie to share with my pet, although I refrained from describing her as one out loud. As the waitress walked away to get our food, I looked curiously at my pet. "You doing okay, Claire?"

She grabbed my hand.

"Go ahead."

"I'm good," she said quietly. "M- Elle, you're not gonna… I mean, please don't do anything that would…"

"I take care of my girlfriend," I interrupted. "Relax, Claire."

She swallowed. "Thanks, Elle. You're trying to make this work. I can tell. My last boyfriend…"

"Flying Boy not good to you? You can do better." I smiled endearingly, making my face as cute as possible.

She chuckled. "Sadist Girl is better?"

"She is _so_…" I trailed off as I caught sight of a black-and-white pulling into a parking space outside. "Heads up, Claire. Cop car coming in."

"They sell doughnuts here?" She craned her neck as if trying to spot doughnuts for sale.

I laughed and then smiled as I saw the waitress coming with our slice of pie. "Just… keep it clean," I muttered as she approached. _No talking about stealing, killing, or any of that stuff._ "Thanks!"

Claire's stomach audibly rumbled as the woman left us to our tasty treat. "Mmm," she said, looking at the slice hungrily. "Well, Mas-, uh, Elle! Elle, can I start eating?"

I grinned at her slip. "When did I say you could feed yourself?" I meanwhile cut out a bite for myself and gave it a taste. _Mmm, yummy!_

"I… guess you didn't," she admitted. "Could I have a bite, Elle?"

"Sure…" I stabbed a bite with my fork and carefully carried it over to Claire's waiting mouth.

She accepted it eagerly, slipping her lips around the for and pulling every last bit of pie off of it. "Mmm." Her eyes glowed with delight.

I smiled at my cute pet. "Good, Claire?"

"Mmhm!" she agreed as she chewed. Then her eyes filled with shock. She swallowed abruptly. "Oh my God…"

"Claire?" I turned my head to see whatever it was that so shook my dear pet. I tensed. _Oh shit._

Bennet. Noah fucking Bennet was getting out of the cop car. His head was currently facing away from us as he spoke rapidly to someone in the passenger seat. He may not have seen us, but he sure as hell knew we were here.

Claire put a hand on her collar. "Elle, may I _please-please-please_ take this off?!" she hissed an urgent whisper.

"Uh, go ahead," I allowed.

She totally attacked the buckle and wrenched the collar off her neck, thrusting it in my hand. "Take it!"

"Uh, okay, but you've still got a red impression mark on your neck," I observed. "How long does that take to go away?"

She snapped a hand to her neck and felt the indentation. "I don't know! What do I do?!" She grabbed her blouse and tried to pull it up to cover it, exposing her belly.

"Well, not that!" I pulled her blouse back down. "Look, if you wear the collar… maybe he'll do something, maybe he won't, but if you leave it off and he sees that… Well, his reaction will probably be worse, you know?"

She quickly looked back and forth between me and her father. "…Put it back on."

Nodding, I placed it back on around her neck, careful to cover up the mark. I gave Bennet a quick glance. The man was heading towards the café alongside what looked like a real cop in uniform. Whether he was or wasn't, I didn't doubt he was the 'one of us' to go with the 'one of them.'

"You're my girlfriend, Elle," she whispered as they approached. "Dad'll just have to accept that."

I gritted my teeth. He'd better. I'd left the company for Claire and I sure as hell wasn't going to lose her to some callous ex-company agent. If necessary, I'd zap him hard and fry his insides.

The cop paused. He muttered something to Bennet. They both looked directly at us.

Bennet smiled and nodded, knowing we saw each other. He showed me the palms of his hands in a friendly gesture. 'I'm harmless,' he was saying. _Sure._

The cop muttered something else, and they resumed walking.

"That cop's a 'one of us'," I told Claire.

She paused, considering my words. "'One of us, one of them'?" she questioned. "Like the company does?"

"The company is nothing if not efficient." Even if Bennet and his no longer held loyalty to the company, company tactics could still be employed by them. It made damn good sense too. The company _was_ the best, after all.

The cop muttered something again as the two men entered the restaurant. Bennet nodded to him, and then put a friendly smile on his face. They slid into the booth seats across from us, Bennet in front of Claire and the cop in front of me.

"Dad!" Claire enthused. "It's so great to see you! How're Mom and Lyle? Are they okay?"

"Claire," Bennet acknowledged with a grin. He reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tight. "They're fine, Claire-bear. They're just fine!" I could totally see that father-daughter love between them. Rather sickening, really, especially knowing what a cold-hearted son-of-a-bitch Bennet could be.

Then the cop started twitching. He glared at me with this penetrating stare and made flinching movements. _Using your power on me?!_

"And what the hell are _you_ up to?" I growled. _Mental-based, from the look of it. _I ran through the list of potential powers, none of them really appealing to deal with under the circumstances.

Bennet turned his gaze on me, his affection lost. "Elle," he acknowledged my presence. He looked back at his daughter. "Did she hurt you, Claire-bear?"

'Claire-bear' hesitated for a split-second. Of course I hurt her. "No, of course not," she lied. "Um, Dad, Elle and I, we…" She glanced at me for support.

I interrupted my glaring contest with the cop to smile encouragingly at my girlfriend.

"We're… kind of…" She took a deep breath and continued, "We're… like… a, um, a c-couple." She fell silent and swallowed anxiously.

Bennet immediately swept his eyes over me, studying and analyzing me. He looked back at Claire with compassion in his eyes and voice as he spoke, "Oh… Well, Claire, you know your mother and I only want you to be happy. If you can find that happiness with another human being, the gender matters very little."

Claire sighed with relief. "Thanks, Dad."

He smiled reassuringly at her and then frowned as he regarded me. "Elle, huh?" His eyebrows rose.

"Mr. Bennet," I acknowledged politely. It was rather awkward. I owned his daughter, but circumstances demanded I show him respect.

Bennet gave me a condescending sneer in return. "Elle here is quite the prison guard – she tell you that?"

She hesitated. "She… did, actually. Her 'toys'…"

"I'm not with the company anymore," I asserted, nibbling a bit of pie. "I won't do that again – torment unwilling victims. I'm through with it." _Claire's completely willing, though._ The memories of her eager submission, her squeals and shouts, ran through my head.

The cop turned and, cupping his hand over his mouth, whispered quickly to Bennet.

_Oh… shit! Did he just read my mind?!_ I willed myself to think about something else, something not related to anything that would get me in trouble. _Uh… 'My work with the human genome project has uncovered the fact that tiny variations in our species' genetic code are taking place at an increasingly rapid rate.'_

"So," Bennet said calmly, his voice devoid of warmth, "Officer Parkman tells me you're a sadistic psychopathic bitch."

_Uh-oh. 'This should come as no surprise. So-called evolution is just that – evolving.' Oh shit…_

"She's a _sociopath_," Claire corrected. "And I'll thank Officer Parkman not to call my girlfriend a bitch." She glared at the cop.

'_It is an ongoing process with no beginning and no end. As the world around us…' Alright, Claire!_ I grinned.

"Oh, I didn't word it quite like that," Parkman said in his defense, indicating Bennet as the one Claire should be mad at. "But, uh, psychopath or sociopath, there's not a lot of difference, really. Both are very _very_ dangerous…"

"I'm well aware how dangerous she is," Claire interjected. "She has been nothing but respectful."

"She treats you like a pet!" Parkman exclaimed. "And she's a very abusive master for that matter. PETA would be all over this one."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I 'treat her like a pet'," I confessed. "Shall I ask _your _bedroom games? Provided, of course, that I get to pass moral judgment and declare you unfit to have a girlfriend." I nodded, making a mockery of his logic.

"Enough!" Bennet snapped. He folded his arms and looked me evenly in the eyes. "What do you want, Elle?"

_Your daughter._ "What do I want…?" I glanced toward the ceiling as though I had to really give the matter some thought. Looking back at him, I smiled and shrugged. "A couple million dollars would be nice… Maybe a butler… Trip to France… Oh, yeah, and her too." I nodded at Claire. "Actually, forget the rest. I just want her."

"Elle," Bennet said, an edge of impatience running through his voice, "You can't have Claire. She is not a pet, not a toy, and not something you can own. She is a human being who deserves to be treated as such."

"Oh, she's _far_ more than a human being," I stated. "Far more than _you_. She's immortal, you know, and she doesn't deserve your disrespect."

"My disrespect?" Bennet gave a harsh chuckle. "_You keep her in a collar_ and _I'm_ the one showing her disrespect?"

I snarled. "She put on the collar of her own free will, because she likes me and wants to make me happy. Ask _Claire_, now, what she wants. Go ahead, ye-of-superior-morals, ask _her_." I really hoped Claire wanted the same things I did, insofar as her staying as my pet and girlfriend.

Parkman looked intently at Claire, twitching and flinching.

_Good,_ I decided. _The mind-reader will know she's telling the truth when she says she wants to be mine. Um, that is, 'Currently, mankind uses less than a tenth of his brain power; there are even those who believe that we use much less than that. And though the human brain is the most remarkable mechanism we know of on earth…'_

"I…" Claire faltered. "God… Oh my God, keep me _away_ from her!"

…_What?_

"She zaps me all the time!" she cried, tears falling from her eyes. "S-she treats me like…" She grabbed onto her collar and quickly took it off, throwing it across the table.

_Pet?!_ How was I to know Claire thought this way about me? I thought she was different, better than the other toys… _I guess she's just better at hiding her feelings than me._

"Claire?" Bennet leaned toward her. "Listen to me, Claire-bear; it's going to be alright. We'll take care of Elle. We can make sure she never hurts anyone ever again."

I… did _not_ like the sound of that. This could get bad fast. Clearly any plan I could think up would immediately be read by Parkman, so I needed to react purely on the instinct. "I don't want trouble," I said slowly, evaluating my exits. _Is Bennet armed? Parkman probably is…_

"…What the _fuck_ was that?!" Claire suddenly shouted.

Everyone at the table (and probably the whole restaurant) stared at her. I honestly didn't think Clare had it in her to swear like that. Neither did her father from what it looked like.

"Claire?" Bennet asked, bemused and stunned.

"Matt, get the hell away from me!" Claire yelled at the cop. She turned to her father, "Did you know he was going to do that?!"

"What did he do, Claire?" I asked quietly. Even if she hated me, I could still act as her claws. Zapping her enemies was really my duty any way you looked at it. _'What else could the human brain and body achieve with the subtlest changes in biochemistry?'_

"Elle!" Claire looked at me with… compassion? To my surprise, she grabbed the back of my head and, turning me to face her, placed a kiss on my lips. It was chaste, just a lip smack, but it was real.

"Pet…" I whispered in amazement… and confusion.

"Claire!" Bennet exclaimed.

"I was just trying to help things along," (Matt?) Parkman babbled. "If Claire could see Elle was evil…"

Realization dawned in my mind. "You _bastard_. You planted a thought in her head." It was quite the nefarious deed. _And I'm evil, now?_

"Claire healed her mind," Bennet said with a smile. "That a girl."

"She's quite the resilient one, isn't she?" I agreed, grabbing the collar. Claire would need that… later. I stuck it in my pocket.

"Get out," she growled at Parkman. "Out! I will _not _let him sit here in front of me after what he _did_ to me." She turned to me. "Elle, if he doesn't leave, zap him, will you?"

I smiled. "You heard the girl," I told the cop. "Better leave if you know what's good for you…"

Bennet realized things weren't looking good for him if he kept his mind-assaulting back-up around. "Matt, would you mind stepping outside for a minute?"

"Sure you can handle her?" the cop asked him.

Bennet nodded, meeting my eyes with a challenging gaze. The man would not fold easily. "Me and Elle go way back…"

"I'm a shout away," Parkman said, sliding out of the booth. He paused on the way out to assure the restaurant owners that everything was fine – just a little family drama. It wasn't until he left the store that the conversation resumed.

"Dad," Claire said, her voice tinged with anger, "Answer me honestly: Did you know about or in any way encourage Matt's mind control?"

His face twisted with… emotions I couldn't read. He seemed… cold. "We discussed it as a possibility," he admitted. "Peter was out of it when he warned us about Elle. We weren't aware of the extent of Elle's... threat."

"She's not a threat," Claire insisted. "She's just… my girlfriend."

I nodded for Claire's benefit. In reality, both he and I knew I damn well was a threat. I was a threat to him because of my possession of Claire. (It was nice to be able to think freely again.) He was dominant over the Bennet family, and here I was, a dominant female moving in on his territory to take control of his daughter away from him. It was a classic power struggle, one likely too primal and beastly for innocent and naïve Claire to grasp.

"Claire," he said gently but forcefully, "She's a _sociopath_."

"Yeah?" She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and hugged me. "Well, I feel safer with her than I do with you."

_Yay!_ I inwardly cheered and laughed with glee. _Claire chose me! She chose me!_ And what kind of fucked up family life would she have to have to feel safer with a sociopath, anyway? I hugged her back and gave her a warm smile. _Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine!_

Strength seemed to drain from Bennet's face. "I see," he said simply. "Well, I suppose I can't force you to end your… relationship. But at least come home. Your mother's very worried about you. So is Lyle."

Claire slowly nodded. "If that's okay… Elle."

"Uh-huh," I agreed. It would be nice to see Claire's mom when we weren't enemies. I didn't really care about her brother, though.

"Alright," Claire confirmed with her father. "We'll come… see Mom and Lyle. _He_ isn't gonna be there, is he?" She indicated Parkman.

Bennet eyed us for a moment. "He doesn't have to be." He took out a cellphone and started dialing.

_Samsung m510,_ I noted with approval. _Sprint._

"We're ready," he spoke into the phone. "Elle will be joining us." He hung up.

"Who's that?" Claire asked.

Suddenly, a guy popped into existence next to the table. Asian, with glasses and a samurai sword strapped to his back. "Misuta Bennet," he excitedly greeted with a strong Japanese accent. "Only three to beam up?"

"For now," Bennet answered, standing up. He gestured for us to do the same.

I scooted out, allowing my pet to stand as well.

"Hi, Hiro," Claire said to the Japanese guy. "It's nice to see you again."

With a big beaming smile, Hiro dropped into a bow. "The pleasure is all mine, Claire. We were afraid you were dead or _hibakusha_ – victims of the bomb."

"Hiro has been hard at work helping the survivors of the explosion," Bennet said. "Most have been afflicted with radiation poisoning."

Hiro's features darkened. "Oh, yes," he agreed. "There is much to do. So much pain and suffering has been let into the world. It is my duty to come to the aid of those in need. I'm a _hero_."

"That's very noble, Hiro," Claire complemented him.

_Yeah, except for the part where you call yourself a hero,_ I thought. His words started out sounding very caring and selfless, but turned into him congratulating himself. It seemed clear he was really doing this for himself.

"Three to beam up," Bennet reminded him.

"Oh, _hai_!" Hiro said as he remembered. He leaped forward and grabbed all of us. His face clenched with intense tension and…

…We popped into another place entirely. We were now in a living room of some house, which I assumed to be Bennet's. I could already tell the temperature was much more comfortable than back there.

"Not too shabby," I said, looking around at the place. There were pictures of Pomeranians everywhere, presumably 'Mr. Muggles'.

"I must go now," Hiro said. "Live long and prosper!" He held up a hand in the Vulcan sign and then vanished.

"He's cute," I noted to Claire. "Not quite as much as some people in the room, but…"

"Sandra!" Bennet called, stepping farther into the house. "We're back…"

"Um, Elle?" Claire turned to me and muttered quickly in a hushed whisper, "Could you keep things 'clean' with my mom? She's kinda old-fashioned and conservative, and I don't think she'd approve of us really."

"Don't worry, Claire," I reassured my pet. "I'll be a good…" I winked, "…and not make trouble." _For the moment, anyway._

"Claire!" Sandra Bennet ran into the room and gave my pet a big hug.

"Mom!" Claire was delighted. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see _you_," Sandra gushed. "Lyle!" she shouted over her shoulder. "Come and see your sister!"

"Ms. Bennet," I greeted, waving a little. I smiled pleasantly even as I knew this couldn't go well. Guess who was right?

Sandra met my eyes and glared. Releasing Claire, she stood up and shot her husband an angry look. "What is _she_ doing here?"

"Not my idea," Bennet said with the hint of a smirk on his face. "Claire, would you mind telling your mother why Elle is here?"

Claire swallowed. "Elle's my… That is, she's… here because I, um…" She looked at me for support.

I stepped beside her and held her hand. "Go on, Claire." I was prepared to give her a little jolt of encouragement, but Bennet was twitchy as it was and I didn't want him to shoot me or anything.

She took a deep breath and let it out. "She's my girlfriend," she told her mother. "We're a couple."

Her mother was silent for a moment. "Oh, Claire," she sighed. "It doesn't matter to me if you're gay. Whatever makes you happy…" she trailed off as Lyle came down the stairs. "Lyle, go back upstairs!"

"You just said I should come down," he complained dryly, walking into the room. "Hey, Claire."

"Hey, Lyle," Claire said in response.

"Well, now I'm telling you to go _back_ upstairs," Sandra asserted. "_Now_, young man."

"Okay, okay. Fine." Lyle turned and walked away.

"Elle," Sandra said when he had left the room, "You're welcome to sleep on the couch for as long as you want."

"Thanks, Ms. Bennet!" I said brightly, trying to establish a friendly relationship with her. "I hope we can put all that messiness behind us." _You helping to torture me and all, _I thought angrily, thoughts hid behind a veil of sweetness.

"Of course," she said nodding. Then, "Hurt my daughter and I'll make you pay." Behind her, the Bennet patriarch looked smug.

"Mom!" Claire shouted, annoyed and embarrassed. "Sorry, Elle. Mom, _please_ don't threaten her!"

"I'm just saying," she said with a shrug. "A mother has a right to look out for her daughter. If Elle doesn't do anything wrong, she has nothing to worry about."

"Don't worry, Ms. Bennet," I assured her. "I'll take good care of Claire. Like you take care of…" _Mr. Muggles!_ "…your family. I'm a good girlfriend. You'll see." _A good master to a beloved pet._

Sandra looked between me and Claire. "Well, they say opposites attract…"

"And if it holds true with _magnets_…" Bennet muttered sarcastically. He showed his teeth in an aggressive smile.

"Elle's electromagnetic," Claire pointed out with a meek little chuckle.

"I'm attractive," I agreed. "I attract regenerators." Adam, Peter, and Claire so far made three. Holding up my hand and playing with a little disk of sparking electricity between my fingers, I smiled over at my pet. "See? She can't resist the 'pull.'"

She eyed the electricity. "Can't look away," she joked, her eyes glazing over. "Um, Mom," she then said, looking away from the disk without the slightest hesitation or difficulty in any way, "Dad and Hiro kind of took us here in the middle of breakfast. Do you think you could make us something…?"

Her mother nodded, looking concerned for her daughter's wellbeing. "Well, sure, Claire. I could heat up some leftovers. Elle, would you help me set the table?"

My spirits brightened. If she was including me in her kitchen routine, it meant that she had accepted me into her daughter's life. I had succeeded in making myself register as a friendly on her radar. I killed the disk and stepped forward.

"Actually," her father cut in, "I would like a word with Elle. It will just take a moment."

_Uh-oh._ That probably meant nothing good for me. I figured my best strategy at this point was to present myself as harmless and loveable to the females of the family, maybe even Lyle. Hopefully, should the Bennet patriarch prove too much trouble for my hold on Claire, I could count on the rest of the family to support me and keep Claire at easy reach. In fact, driving a wedge into the Bennet family and getting him hated sounded like great fun. "Alright," I agreed, doing my best to look innocent and easygoing.

He led me down a hallway and pulled me into what looked like his home office. He shut the door, separating us from the rest of the Bennet household. I wondered if he'd soundproofed it.

"Yes, 'Daddy'?" I asked sarcastically, looking around at his workspace. Files lay open on the desk, profiles of company agents displayed prominently. Some of them I recognized, others I didn't. "You wanted—"

Bennet suddenly reached out and roughly grabbed my chin and forced me to face him. "Do not fuck with me, Elle," he growled. "Claire is very precious to me and I will not have her hurt and abused by the likes of you."

Oh how I loathed his hand on my face. I wanted so very badly to shock him the hell away, but I felt that would be playing into his hand somehow. He would probably use that as an incentive to shoot me or something. "Get your hands off me," I demanded tersely. "I know damn well how special your daughter is. Don't mistake me for Mr. All-American I-Like-to-Rape-Cheerleaders like your memory-bitch. Trust me; were I like him, _Claire_ would probably kill me. The little thing's a regular kamikaze with claws."

He smiled, briefly. Then the penetrating stare was back. "Claire's a good kid. Probably too nice for her own good. You, though, Elle, you're experienced. You coerce people and make them think they like it. Claire might not be able to tell what you're doing, but I see damn well, so let me make this abundantly clear: You hurt my daughter; I hurt you. Is that understood?"

Glaring at him, I wrenched my way free. Even so, I got the sickening feeling I only escaped his grip because he _let_ me. "Oh, I make people 'think' they like it, huh? As if Claire can just 'think' she likes me because you don't?" I rolled my eyes. "I. _Make_. Them. Like. It. That's it. No trickery involved. Claire. _Likes_. Getting. Zapped. I _like_ zapping her, and kissing her, and hugging her, and just generally being with her. If you think I can just 'think' I like those things, you've got another think coming!"

He sighed, an angry exhale through gritted teeth. "You know what I mean, Elle," he said with impatient frustration.

"No," I snapped before he could continue. "_You_ don't get it. Claire is different, special. She likes it because she likes it. Hell, she liked it before she ever met me. You should have heard her raving about all the ways she abused her own body, the pain she loved to feel. She _likes_ being in pain, especially when delivered by me. Me, I _don't_ like being in pain, so I'd appreciate it if you don't come after me in some half-assed attempt at chivalry. Claire and I just might be perfect for each other, so _fuck the hell off_."

He blinked. Despite his anger, I could tell my words had gotten through to him, made him think. "Claire's a masochist?"

"That's right," I agreed, keeping my voice calm. "She's a masochist… and I'm a sadist."

"Hmm. Well, it isn't every day a father learns something new about his daughter." A genuine smile crossed his face, and I started to think I had won his respect. Both faded. "You're a sociopath, Elle. Hardly decent girlfriend material. Not the kind I want _topping_ my daughter either…" He grimaced, muttering, "…And that's something I never thought I'd say…" He sighed and continued, "Do you even have a safeword?"

His sudden change of attack startled me. _Wait, now it's fine that she's a pet, but I'm not a good master?_ "Uh…"

"I'll take that as a 'no'," he observed. "How can I trust you not to go beyond her limits? You're a sadist alright, with neither conscience nor sense of responsibility to keep you properly restrained." He took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh.

"I'm responsible!" I argued during the pause. "Claire can always back out of anything she doesn't to do. I'm a good… I mean, I really really like her, and I won't risk losing her. The girl can take care of herself, but I can take care of her too. And, um, I think she _needs_ that." Or maybe not, but it sounded good anyway. "I can give her someone she can depend on. And she likes being my… girlfriend."

"Your 'toy', you mean," he scoffed. "You were going to say 'toy', weren't you?"

"…'Pet', actually," I admitted. "Trust me; I give her a lot of attention. And respect," I added on a whim. "Claire's in good hands."

He shook his head, muttering "Claire's a masochist," to himself. He looked at me with the same adamant stare I used on Claire. "Alright," he said slowly, nodding. "Alright, Elle, you can date my daughter, but just so long as you follow my rules. You like _rules_, don't you, Elle?"

I tensed, willing myself not to talk back. I gritted my teeth and remained silent.

He continued, "Talk to your girlfriend. Find out what she does and doesn't like. Let her know that it's okay not to do something she doesn't want to do."

"Claire knows—" I started to argue.

"Tell her!" he snapped. "If you've already told her, then tell her again." He paused a moment, waiting to see if I'd say anything. After a moment's silence, he continued with his 'rules,' "Talk to each other and agree on a safeword. Get one and _honor_ it. Claire is dear to me. If I think for just one second that you're a danger to her, either physically or mentally, I'll kill you. Is that understood, Elle?"

I had succeeded in establishing my dominance over Claire… but Bennet was establishing his dominance over _me_. I was between a rock and a hard place. It was either submit to his authority or leave with nothing. _Or kill her family and take Claire as my prisoner…_ But no, I liked her submitting voluntarily, because she liked me. "Yes, Mr. Bennet."

Without taking his eyes off me, he reached over and opened the door, pushing it ajar. "Then go ahead, Elle. I'm sure Claire's waiting for you."

I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. I had left the company to own Claire and be in control, only to find myself in the middle of another hierarchy. I nodded and slipped out of the room, walking towards the kitchen. It seemed clear to me that in order to find my peace, Bennet had to be destroyed.

There was work to be done.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Aw, poor Elle. Or, uh, poor Claire. Right.

I realize it took a while for this chapter to come out. I blame college and real life junk. I wanted to post this chapter on Valentine's Day as the fic's sort of a (dark, twisted) romance, but no luck. They're not your standard couple, though, so it works.

Meanwhile on the show, HRG's been as creepy as heck. I really hope he's trying to bring down Nathan's gulag from the inside, otherwise he's honestly creepier than Elle. Claire should have tasered him, I think. The creepy "Bennet patriarch" serves as a nice antagonist in the fic, though.

I tried to keep the characters realistic. Hopefully I was successful.


	9. Punishments

After my infuriating visit with Claire's absolutely _delightful_ father, I rejoined my pet and her mother only to find them both eating merrily away at some scrambled eggs, Sandra Bennet feeding her dog in her lap. I shot my own pet a pointed look as I slid into a seat and helped myself to the plate prepared for me. _Eating without permission, Claire? That's a load of pain in your near future._ "Thank you, Mrs. Bennet," I said politely.

"You're welcome, Elle," she replied, watching me longer than was normal. I recognized that look. I made her uncomfortable, probably because she recognized my sociopathy. She might have been trying to see if she could tell if I was the Antichrist or something.

I needed to show her that she could trust me. "You know, I _care_ about your daughter," I decided to say, shooting a smile Claire's way. "She's the most…" I groped for something appropriate to say. I was pretty sure 'adorable pet' wouldn't cut it. "I like her a lot."

Sandra just nodded. "That's good," she said quietly.

I smiled and continued. "We have a bad history, you and I, but I hope we can put that behind us."

She eyed me a moment and then nodded. "I suppose everyone does deserve a second chance."

"Thanks, Mrs. Bennet," I said with a widening grin. "That means something to me."

"So…" Claire spoke up. "_Where_ exactly are we? This isn't Costa Verde."

"It most certainly isn't," Sandra grumbled. "The air here is so dry it's making Mr. Muggles so _uncomfortable_…" She fussed with her dog for a moment. "We're just outside Las Vegas, Nevada. Mr. Muggles certainly does _not_ like the locale. Just look at him!"

The dog looked as calm as ever.

I raised my eyebrows skeptically. "Vegas?" It was one of the most monitored locations in the world, at least along the strip itself. Strange place for a group of people in hiding…

"Vegas?" Claire echoed, sounded delighted by the news. "That's awesome!"

"Don't think you're going off partying, young lady," Sandra warned. "You're still underage. Besides, your father has made it clear that we can't go anywhere near the Montecito or the Corinthian. Those are _company_ casinos. Your father says that they won't ever imagine we're right under their noses, but we can't go makin' ourselves known." She turned to her dog, "Mr. Muggles doesn't like not being the center of attention. No, he doesn't!" She kissed the dog on the mouth as it licked her rapidly.

I tried not to let my disgust show. Glancing at Claire, I conjured up the much more pleasant image of kissing my own pet, which was at least a cute girl. I quickly took another bite as I fought to keep my expression neutral.

"Wait," Claire said, "We're talking about the _evil_ company, right?" She looked at me. "Why would they keep _casinos_?"

I shrugged. "Gotta pay the bills somehow, and Daddy doesn't like his gold causing inflation. Prison complexes that can hold people like us aren't gonna pay for themselves." I winked at her, hoping she'd think about herself in a cell and me as her keeper. It would be so much easier to play mind games with her once I could get her alone. "Don't see why he'd want to get so close to them, though…" I trailed off as I thought about Bennet's files.

_Of course._ Bennet was hunting company agents. He'd positioned his family strategically, so they'd be hidden in plain sight while he went after the company. Angry man like him, he probably got it into his mind that he could destroy the company. "But if we lay low, I'm sure we'll be safe," I concluded, returning to my meal.

My pet decided to speak up on my behalf. "Elle's really been trying to keep me safe. She cares a lot about protecting me from the company."

I nodded in agreement, flashing my pet a little smile. That right there was my strategy to win over Sandra. The company. "The company would tear her apart," I said darkly, looking down and away at my eggs as I cut them. I pretended to find the whole topic distasteful, and grimaced. "They would mercilessly work at her until she breaks and they could mold her into whatever they want her to be." I looked up, my best 'sympathy' face on. "I won't let them do that to my girlfriend. I'll protect her 'til death."

Sandra stared at me for a few moments without speaking. Finally, she said, "I may have misjudged you, Elle." She looked over at Claire and then back at me. "If you can make my daughter happy, Elle, you're welcome under this roof and with this family." She reached across the table and squeezed my arm comfortingly.

I smiled. "Thanks, Mrs. Bennet!" I let a frown creep into my expression. "Uh, Mr. Bennet…?"

"Oh, Noah will come around," she assured me, making a little hand gesture that indicated annoyance.

_Good. Be annoyed. Be very annoyed…_ I kept my smile present. This was laying important groundwork for my eventual takeover of the Bennet family.

We finished breakfast/brunch with minimal discussion. I stood up to help Sandra clean up the plates, and insisted that Claire remain seated. "My girl only needs to sit and enjoy herself," I stated, cupping her cheek affectionately.

"Um, okay," my pet agreed. "Thanks, Elle."

"No problem." I leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. As I pulled back, I gave her a look that told her she was in trouble, but lost that expression by the time Sandra could see my face. Claire looked worried.

After taking care of the dishes, I suggested to Claire that we check out her room. Claire agreed (like she had a choice) and followed me toward the stairs. Sandra smiled and didn't object the way I was afraid she would. Noah Bennet, however, stuck his head out of his study to order me to leave the door open. I ignored him as best as I could.

The first door we tried lead to Lyle's room. Claire's brother said hello and then pointed us to the room set up for Claire. We thanked him quickly and then I led her to her room, which belonged to me really.

"Nice room, Claire," I said as I shut the door behind us. "Boy, are _you_ in trouble!"

"I'm sorry I ate without permission, Master," she said at once. "But what was I supposed to do?"

"Wait for me?" I sighed. "Are you _trying_ to get me angry, pet? Are you _deliberately_… Is this your way of looking for that lovely pain you masochists adore? 'Cause… you only have to ask for that." I gritted my teeth and stared her down.

"No, Master." She shook her head. "I was just… It was only a little food!"

I slapped her across the face. "I gave you explicit orders under the assumption that you would _follow_ them. Now, stop standing there making excuses like an idiot, get on your hands and knees, and _beg_ me for forgiveness… or have you forgotten that you belong to me?"

She winced at the slap. "No, Master. I'm your little pet." She fell down to her hands and knees and then pressed her forehead against the ground. "Please find it in your heart to forgive me, Master," she begged, her voice muffled but understandable. "I promise I'll be good. I'll wait for you to tell me to eat, Master. I won't eat a single bite until you say I can. I'll take whatever punishment you deem appropriate, Master, but please forgive me. I can be a good pet, I swear."

I studied her form as I stood in front of her. She was just so… submissive. Here she was, degrading herself before me, speaking to me as if I were a goddess. It was so _hot_. "Now _that_," I said with satisfaction, "That is good begging. Been practicing, have we?"

She managed to nod even while kowtowing.

"It shows." I raised my foot and set it down on her neck, resting a portion of my weight on her. "Of course I'll forgive you, pet. I'm such a nice master, you know…"

"You are a nice master," she agreed. "I'm glad _you_ own me."

I smiled. "You know, I was never really gonna give you to some other pet owner. You're _mine_, girl. My pet. Mine."

"Yes, I'm yours!" she declared, not that a denial would have been convincing in her current position. "I _belong_ to a girl who can shoot lightning from her hands."

"Speaking of…" I let electricity crackle noisily around my palms. "There still is that matter of punishment. Stand up now so I can knock ya down." I removed my foot and killed the lightning. "Nice kowtow, though. Do that next time, 'kay?"

She looked up at me with a sheepish smile and then hesitantly stood for me. She shifted her hands around, first resting them on her hips, then dropping them to her sides, and then she raised them to almost a gesture of surrender, but let them fall slightly. She looked at me uncertainly. "Where… How do you want me? I mean… How should I…"

I broke into a grin. My awkward pet was so cute it was hard to stay mad at her. "Hold up your hands," I instructed, holding up mine at chest-level for her to mirror.

"Oh… Okay, Master." The pet looked nervous, but she followed my order without a fuss.

"Atta girl," I praised, giving her a wink. I pressed my palms against hers and intertwined our fingers. "Yeah, like you said, I can shoot lightning from my hands. I can do it from other parts…" I winked. "Hands work well for punishing naughty girls, though. Before we begin, do you have any questions? Comments?" That part was just a joke, a little taunt, but she opened her mouth and I let her speak.

"Yes, Master. I've got a request, actually. Um, I know I'm a bad girl and deserve as much pain as you can dish out…" She blushed and trailed off.

I nodded. "Go on."

"Um, but my _parents_ are downstairs, so maybe we could keep this… quiet?" She swallowed. "I mean, you'll want me to scream because… well, you like that, but it's kind of…"

"Oh, shoot," I said sarcastically, "Does this mean I _can't_ fuck your brains out while your father watches? I'm so disappointed, pet. He could have given me some tips and pointers."

"Ugh!" She looked ill. "Don't even… _joke_ about that, Master!"

"Who's joking?" I asked innocently. "It just so happens that he gave me his blessing _and_ told me how to manage you." I then grimaced. "And he ordered me around, like I'm under him! Do you think that's fair?"

"No, Master." She shook her head. "You're the ruler of the universe. Certainly my universe."

"Damn straight," I agreed, lightly shocking her to remind what was in store.

"Ouch… but he told you how to _manage_ me?" she exclaimed, looking very worried. "L-like I'm just a pet? He…"

_Very nice. _The tactic was chosen on a whim, but it seemed to have a great deal of potential. "Hey, a little discipline never hurt anyone, pet. Well, actually, yeah, it _will_ hurt you." I shrugged, trying and failing to keep my evil smile under control. "But let's get back to the punishment."

"Please don't make me scream, Master," she said quickly. "Also, please don't f-fuck me in front of… anyone. Or, you know, at all."

"Silly pet," I said, shaking my head. "When I fuck you it won't be a _punishment_. I promise you'll beg me for it. No one, boy or girl, can resist _this_." I struck a pose, showing off my hotness. "And if you don't want to scream, just bite your tongue hard. That's double your pain, so you _know_ I'd like that. Make sure to save the blood in your mouth so I can see it… Oh! Oh!"

I let go of her hands and grabbed her face. Forcing her mouth open, I reached in. She was confused and kinda freaking out, but was good and didn't pull away or bite me by mistake or anything like that. I seized her tongue and pulled it out of her mouth as far as it would go. "Alright, bite on that!"

"Mnn!" Claire grunted with alarm.

"What? It's what you wanted, isn't it?" Satisfied that she would keep her tongue stuck out, I opened my hand, now all sticky with her saliva. "See? You got my hand messy and everything!"

Unable to speak, she just kind of winced.

I smirked. _Damn, she's cute… and hot… so helpless… _I looked her up and down, searching for a section of clothing I could use as a towel. I decided on the seat of her pants, and I carefully wiped my hand dry while I took the opportunity to grope her ass.

"Nnn!" Claire made another sound, her jaw moving slightly.

"Pet, I don't know if you're trying to speak or what," I informed her with a shrug. "I mean, it's _hot_ that you can't, but don't expect any conversations."

She shrugged back, pointed at her tongue, and then held out her hands.

"Right, pet," I agreed. I raised my hands as though preparing to take hers, but instead cracked my knuckles. _Might as well make her squirm a little first._ "You're helpless because I say you are. Because I'm in charge of your life. I expect you to show me adequate respect. I'm your master, your queen, your goddess. You're a toy, a pet, or… some combination of the two. Nod your head if you understand, _toy_." I hadn't called her a toy in a while. She understood that a toy is a bit lower in the hierarchy than a pet. It made for a good disciplinary device.

She nodded quickly, clearly intimidated.

"You _do_ understand?" I clarified. "So, when you violated the rule _I_ gave you, you chose to disrespect my power? And I'm not just talking about my electricity, with which you will become very familiar in a moment."

Wincing, she lowered her head.

I gave an exaggerated sigh. "You know, back home there was a toy I had that tried to escape. Company cells are built pretty well. Unless the toy can phase through solid objects…" _Stupid, stupid Peter…_ "…It can only exit through one door, you know, the one I use to bring it its food? The toy surprised me, shoved me against the wall before making its escape attempt. Made it three yards _maybe_ before I zapped it down. Then on, the toy was strapped down at all times, giving it even less freedom. If Sylar hadn't killed it, the _stupid thing_ would still be there."

She looked up at me with respect in her eyes. Fear too. She offered her hands again.

I took them. "See, that's why you obey me. Everything needs to obey me. I have the power to make their lives… less comfortable. You're my girlfriend, Claire-bear. You can have a great life as my pet. Don't fuck it up for yourself, okay?"

Taking in a breath, she nodded.

I smiled. Then I let loose a torrent of lightning to fill her entire body with pain.

Claire's face twisted with agony. She didn't scream, though, and bit down _hard_. Blood began to well up on her tongue and trickle down her chin on either side of her mouth.

I watched with enthusiasm. My pet had some _willpower_. And she was _so_ definitely into it, which was both hilarious and hot at the same time.

She fell to her knees, unable to stand. Tears flowed from her eyes. She still didn't try to break the connection.

"Promise to be a good pet, under me totally and completely?" I asked calmly.

She nodded quickly.

I halted my electricity. Releasing her hands, I reached down and prodded her tongue back into her mouth. "I think the pet learned her lesson," I said with a smile, patting her on the head.

"Yes, Master…" she whispered. "God…"

"You can call me 'God' if you want," I teased. "I prefer 'Master', though."

She groaned from her residual pain and stood on wobbly feet. "That was _intense_, Mast… Oh, shit-oh-shit-oh-shit-oh-shit-oh-shit!"

She tried to leap away, but I grabbed her arm not two seconds later. "Stay!"

She held still, and just whimpered as a very noticeable dark spot of urine spread out and soaked her pants. I laughed.

"It was the electricity!" she cried, her face instantly turning bright red. She started to try to hide again, but stopped and obeyed my order to stay.

"I know it was, pet," I agreed, still laughing at her predicament. "That can happen sometimes with the right voltage…" She was lucky that she healed so fucking much or I could have done some serious damage. She was the perfect pet, and I really did start to feel like it was my destiny to own her. I lightly stroked her cheek with a couple fingers.

"The wrong voltage," she muttered. "I… Damn it! Stop laughing, Master. Please."

"No," I asserted between giggles. "It's damn funny. Just _look_ at you! Just a few days ago you were claiming you were no one's pet, and now…" I waved my hand at her to indicate her general state.

"I…" She shook her head. "I'm going to need to change now, you know. Right after going in my room with you, Master. It'll look like we…"

"So what if it does, pet?" I glanced around her room and stepped over to a closet. Opening it up, I found it filled with clothes for my Claire. "It's hot here, and you wanted to change into something lighter." _Something revealing._ I searched through the clothes for something adequate to show my pet she was here for my pleasure, but it must have been stocked by her mother because I couldn't find anything too slutty. Taking out the best I could find, I laid them out on her bed. "There you go, pet." _One of these days, I'll have to make her wear a sexy cheerleader uniform…_ My mind wandered as I thought of cheers she could chant about me.

"Thanks, Master," she said with relief, though her voice was still tinged with embarrassment. "Um, you'll not look while I change?"

"That's not your decision," I said pointedly, sitting down on the bed. "Change. I'll choose whether or not to look at you." I let my smirk tell her that _hell yes_ I was looking.

She stared at me, her blush deepening. "Um…"

"Problem, pet?"

"I… would rather if you… didn't watch me," she mumbled. "I know you're my master and own me and all, so…" She took a deep breath and let it out. "Please find it in your heart to grant your pathetic little pet this one favor, Master."

I narrowed my eyes. _Are you really doing this, Claire? You'd challenge my authority just a moment after punishment?_ "Start with your blouse," I ordered. "I've seen your breasts before – you know, when I was going to eat you? I've never seen them while you're alive, though. I think live girls are sexier, don't you?"

She flinched as though I hit her again. "Sexier," she repeated. "Yeah. I'd mention how immoral it is to perve on the dead, but I'm sure you don't care." She slowly started unbuttoning her blouse.

"Silly silly Claire," I chided. "First you think it's bad to keep living people as toys, now you say the same about dead people! I mean, live people are way more interesting than dead… Maybe you're coming around to the idea of keeping live people as toys? Maybe you like _being_ a toy?" For the record, I don't really perve on the dead. I was just playing with her.

She stiffened. "I'm your pet, Master," she muttered. "I like you… as sadistic and _creepy_ as you are. So, yeah, I like being a pet – at least when I belong to you."

I smiled. "You flatter me. Take it off, Claire."

Reluctantly obeying, she slipped off her shirt. Her breasts were made visible behind her bra, a tease. I pointed at it. "That too."

"I don't need a clean bra," she pointed out, looking at me suspiciously.

"Are you refusing a _direct order_, Claire?" I asked playfully, narrowing my eyes authoritatively back at her. _I can make your life so unpleasant, little pet._

She gulped. "No, Master…" Reaching behind her back, she slowly undid the clasp and then slipped off her bra. Her breasts came free and were exposed to my lustful gaze. "You like?" she asked, giving a nervous smile.

I nodded as I leered. "Master likes." I pointed at her urine-soaked pants. "Now those."

She was again reluctant. "Um… I thought the point of this was so I could change?" She glanced at the clothes I collected for her.

"Oh, it is," I assured her. "You'll put on these once you take off all of those."

"You're kind of a pervert," she accused, putting a hand on her hip. It was just adorable how indignant the pet looked.

I raised my eyebrows. "You're _just_ noticing that, pet? Clearly I've been fastening your collar too tight – it must be cutting off oxygen to your brain. Which reminds me…" I fished out her collar from my pocket and ran my fingers over it to flatten out the wrinkles. "Take off your pants."

"Yes, Master." She more or less reluctantly slipped off her pants, what I'm sure had to be a relief for her on some level, leaving her naked but for her panties. "You know, my dad said to leave the door open… He might come in at any moment."

"You'd better hurry, then," I advised. I looked her up and down and grinned lustily. "You, little Claire, are smoking hot."

"Really?" she asked self-consciously. "You're not just saying that?" She shifted embarrassedly, aware how exposed she was to me.

I chuckled. "Pet, I _own_ you. Why would I lie to my own property about how badly I want her?"

"Oh…" Her blush deepened even more. "Y-you wouldn't, would you? Um, Master?"

"Yes, pet?"

She swallowed. "Well, you zapped me and I took it, but then I…"

"Wet yourself like a little girl?" I supplied, smiling at her humiliation.

"_You_ did that," she asserted. "_You_ zapped me. But, yeah… I _do_ need to change… It's just that…" She looked down at her panties and then back up at me. "I don't want you to see me buck naked. You understand, right?"

I nodded. "You're humiliated. I get that. I _like_ that. You're still my little pet, don't forget!"

"How could I?" she sighed. "Okay, how about this: You turn around for a bit and I… kiss your feet?"

I narrowed my eyes. _Making bargains again?_ It was to be discouraged… Although, the idea did sound hot… _Meh, I'll order her to do that later. _I snapped my fingers.

Claire stepped over to me and got down on her knees, presenting her beautiful teenage body with the sexy smile I'd trained her to produce.

I stroked her hair. "You are a treasure, pet. You're like a diamond, so beautiful and everlasting… a girl's best friend."

"Thank you, Master," she whispered. "I'm yours."

"All mine," I agreed. "My perfect treasure." I traced her cheek bone and then slid my hand down her neck. "My little pet." Taking the collar, I secured it around her neck.

She gave a little gasp. "Your little pet," she echoed, licking her lips. She lifted a hand to feel the collar, but I grabbed the hand and pressed it against her side.

"Stop touching it like a pet that's never worn a collar," I chided. "You're should know you're owned by now, Claire."

"But it's only been a few days," she argued. "And… I like my collar."

I smiled. She knew how to charm me. "It's a cute collar on a cute pet," I agreed. "Okay, you can touch it. Just keep the pose."

"Yes, Master." She lifted her hand to her collar while clearly making an effort to stay in her submissive pose. She felt the collar just a little, but kept her hand there anyway.

_What, you think you won some freedom there, Claire?_ I licked my lips and grinned at her predatorily. "I totally own your ass, your pretty sexy ass." I dropped my eyes in a leer to said body part and then looked up to her breasts. "I own these too," I said as I cupped her breasts. Her nipples poked into my palms. "Is this second base? I never got that baseball thing straight."

She sharply inhaled. "Uh…" She shivered. "Your hands… Second base, yeah."

I looked back at her face, which looked so freaked out. "Well, not _straight_…" I joked. My point made, I moved my hands away, and her face slightly returned to normal. I gave her a quick kiss her to help her relax. "You were born to belong to me, Claire-bear."

"Master, would you stop calling me that, please?" my pet whispered. "My _dad_ calls me that… and you're saying it in a _sexy_ way!"

I laughed. "You'll never look at your dad now without thinking of me, is that it? He'll call you his Claire-bear and you'll shiver with delight."

"Ugh!" My pet shivered, but with revulsion. "But that reminds me, Master… Did he _really_ tell you how to _manage_ me… or do you think you could have been exaggerating?"

"Oh, that?" I pretended to study my nails. _Okay, this could be a problem. Think, Elle! _"Yeah, maybe a little…"

"Oh, good," she said with relief. "Thanks for telling me, Master."

I cracked my knuckles and then played with her lips with my finger. In the meantime, I quickly figured out how to take advantage of this. "Yeah… Yeah, he just gave me advice about how to be more _sadistic_ to you. That's not really _managing_ you," I said with a shrug. "See, I told him about how I promised to stop any activity you aren't comfortable with the instant you say 'no'. I do that for your sake, pet, but it can ruin my fun. _He_ suggested that instead of that, I get you to tell me a safeword. You know what that is?"

She eyed me with both suspicion and nervousness. "No, Master," she answered. "What's that?"

"It's like a word or a phrase… something you say to signal to me that you want it to stop," I explained. "It'll be different from 'no' so that way when you do say 'no' I'll be able to decide whether to listen or ignore you."

"Oh…" She swallowed. "What's the safeword?"

"Well, it has to be something that never comes up in conversation," I mused. I thought about some of the psychiatric terms tossed around by Daddy's shrinks. Anything related to my sociopathy was out… Triskaidekaphobia? A funny word, but long and potentially hard for my silly pet to wrap her little brain around. "Okay, how about 'electrophobia'?"

"Is that what I think it is?" She made a face.

"Fear of electricity," I defined. "I think that's appropriate. Don't you?" I imagined her cowering in fear from some of my strongest lightning, and I _so_ wanted to bring her to that level.

She chuckled a little. "So, I just say 'electrophobia' when I really want you to stop? And that will be the same as, like, 'Master, please stop'?"

"Right," I said with a nod. "Here's the cool part, though: Tell me to stop the old fashioned way."

"Um, okay… Please, Master, stop treating me like a pet?"

"Shut your _fucking mouth_, Claire!"

Her mouth snapped shut.

I giggled. "Fun, huh?"

She winced, making a scared-sounding little whine. She looked up at me, begging with her eyes.

I realized she was taking that as a serious order. "Oh, you can talk now, pet," I allowed. Seeing no reason not to take advantage, I added, "What do you say?"

"Thank you, Master," she said. "Um, and this something _my dad_ taught you?"

"Uh-huh. I have to wonder if he's a sadist too. You think he spanks your mother when she's a bad girl?" He was certainly one of the most amoral non-sociopaths I ever had to deal with. I thought of my father, who tortured me and removed my memories of it. He seemed like he cared about me, but… could he have been a sociopath too? Was Bennet?

"Master! These are images I don't want in my head!" My pet looked up at me with eyes _begging_, pleading me to stop, her face tense and emotional. Absolutely adorable.

Laughing at her insecurities, I reached down and hooked a finger under the band of her panties. "Pet, I'm gonna give you a choice. See what a nice master I am? Now, you're gonna expose every scrap of skin to your master – that's a given. If you want, you can take them off yourself. If not, I'll do it. Either way, you're gonna be a naked little pet. You have ten seconds to decide." I started counting down the seconds.

When I got to six, Claire bowed her head and mumbled something inaudible.

"Five – what's that, pet?"

Claire took a deep breath and looked me in the eye. "I said, 'Electrophobia'."

_Oh, you little bitch!_ I internally raged at her. This wasn't even really _bad_ humiliation. It wasn't like I was gonna fuck her in front of her father or anything extreme like that. No, she was just testing her boundaries, trying to see if I would stick to what I said.

Hey, I would, but she was a _bitch_. "Alright, Claire," I said as calmly as I could. "I'm glad you felt strong enough to use it." I patted her head and then stood up. "You can stand and you can put on or take off whatever you like," I granted, rotating my body so I faced away from my smoking hot pet. "Tell me when you're done."

I heard her stand. "Thanks, Master." She started changing.

I supposed it wasn't the worst thing that could happen. I did manage to fulfill what Noah Bennet had told me to do _and_ paint him in a bad light. I just had to keep working on her and slowly but surely, he'd lose his power. Then I would _really_ own Claire… I licked my lips.

"Total domination," I whispered loud enough for her to hear me, giving a little sigh of satisfaction. Sitting down on the bed, I turned my eyes skywards and put on a silly grin. "Sweet sweet domination…"

Claire chuckled from close behind me. "Even your daydreams are creepy…"

"Admit it, Claire." I smirked. "You're attracted to the darkness in me. It turns you on." Even with my back turned to my pet I felt powerful and strong. I was such a nasty weapon sitting beside my submissive little pet. Holding up my hand, I showed her a crackling ball of electricity.

"I'm attracted to _you_, Master," she said. "Yeah, you're creepy and sadistic… and there is some attraction there… but that's not all there is to you."

Killing the electricity, I cocked my head and asked curiously, "What else is there to me?"

"You care about me," she replied. "I know you do, E- Heh, heh! _Master_. You care about me, _Master_."

I snorted at her slip. "Careful, pet. I'll take away your table privileges if you're not."

I suppose I cared about her. I liked her a lot and wanted her as mine. I wanted her safe and untouched by any but myself. I knew she was the most beautiful creature in the world. Yes, I did care about her.

"Dare I ask, Master," she muttered, "What are my 'table privileges'?"

"Oh, you know," I waved my hand dismissively. "You get to sit on a chair, eat from your own plate, use silverware… Are you done yet?"

"Almost." I heard her move stuff around. "So, Master, um… you keep talking about getting me a license for my collar or a… a big, uh, bondage collar…"

"With which I can announce to all who look upon you that you are no more than an object with an owner," I cut in. "And you are an object when I say you're an object. Say it, pet."

"I'm an object when you say I am, Master," she said obediently. I could tell she was unnerved from her voice alone – yay me.

"But now you're a sweet pet," I assured her. "You're my sweet little Claire, and you get to wear the cute collar."

I _heard_ her swallow. "Thank you, Master."

"So, go on," I prompted. "Say what you were going to say."

"Oh, it's just…" She made a nervous chuckle. "Are _you_ going to get something as my master?"

"Hmm. Dominatrix gear, you think?" It was an intriguing notion, but I shook my head after a moment's thought. "Not my style, pet. I prefer to dress _you_ up. Or undress you, as the case may be."

"Oh… Uh, okay, Master. Now's good."

I blinked. "Are you saying you're done?"

"Yes, Master."

I turned and examined my pet in her new outfit. It was certainly better suited for the Vegas heat and I was pleased by all the skin it revealed. Obviously it was nothing compared to her naked flesh, but I just couldn't get enough of seeing her body. I liked her so much it was almost as if her body glowed as it drew me in…

"Master?"

My gaze flicked back to her face. "Pet?"

"Um…" She swallowed and then shook her head. "Nothing…"

"Such a cute pet," I muttered, licking my lips. I patted the space next to me. "Sit."

"Yes, Master." She sat down. "Hey, you ever get tired of me going 'yes, Master' and 'no, Master'?"

"Not yet," I answered with a smirk. "Hey, pet, you've got blood _all_ over your chin."

"Oh…" She rubbed at it, trying to get it off. The blood had dried, though.

"Let me." Grabbing her chin firmly, I stuck my finger between her lips and into her mouth. Claire froze, allowing me to slide my finger over her tongue to wet it as though her tongue were no more than a sponge. Pulling it out of her mouth, I then rubbed away the blood. "Saliva from the one that bled works best to get blood out of things."

"I imagine you get your things bloody a lot," she said softly. "And I suppose I'm one of those things, huh?"

_Good girl, Claire._ I smiled and nodded. "Job hazard." I pet her hair and leaned in for a kiss. Our lips connected. I tasted her blood in her mouth, but I didn't mind so much this time.

She kissed back eagerly, but let me keep the lead. I swung my legs around and scooted so I was sitting in her lap with my legs on either side of her. I hugged her tightly against me as our make-out session picked up. _Mine. My hot little Claire. Toy. Pet. Mine._

With just a little encouragement, she fell back onto the mattress. I rested on top of her, keeping her in place with my weight. "You're my toy," I muttered against her lips. "My hot cheerleader toy."

She whimpered.

I pulled back and looked at her coldly. "Say it."

"I'm your toy," she whispered. She looked up at me and gave a trembling smile. "I'm helpless beneath you… and you're so powerful and sadistic."

I gazed at her hungrily, pulling my lips back in an aggressive grin. "Tell me you're mine, that you're my toy. You own nothing. You're an object, my property. Say it with a _smile_, toy."

She swallowed, and then gave me a tentative smile. "I'm yours, Master. I'm your toy. I don't own anything, and it's because I'm just an object…" She closed her eyes for a moment, and then looked submissively up to me. "I'm just your property, Master."

…_Hot!_ To say I kissed her then would be an understatement. My little Claire was just hot, hot, hot, and I _needed_ to have every single part of her right then and there. I dragged my nails over her flesh, gouging in deep. I connected our mouths with lightning. I had to get her out of the clothes she just put on.

"Mmnnn!" she exclaimed, suddenly struggling against me, but I had the upper hand. "Mm-Master!"

"Shut the fuck up, you stupid toy." _Put that mouth to some good use._

There was a knock at the door.

We froze.

Claire pulled away from me. "Just a minute!" she called with a little gasp, reaching to take off her collar.

I crawled off of her and collected her old clothes, which I quickly tossed in a laundry hamper. The urine smell was in the air, though. I couldn't do anything about that without zapping Claire's flesh so hot it burned, which was clearly out of the question. Claire handed me her collar, and I pocketed it.

She looked down at herself, at me, and around the room. "We get everything?"

I noticed her neck still had the indentation visible. "Yeah, I think so," I told her. I wrapped my arm around her waist possessively. "Come in!"

The door swung open, revealing Noah Bennet. He swept his eyes around the room, taking stock. He _had_ to have seen the collar mark. "Claire. Elle," he greeted. "Now, I told you to keep the door open."

"Your Claire-bear wanted to change her clothes," I said before she could respond. "You can understand why your daughter would want some privacy."

"Uh-huh." Noah looked at his daughter, and she nodded.

"That's right," she agreed. "And if you don't mind, I'd like some more privacy with my girlfriend."

"_Claire_," he started in a warning tone, "You don't have the slightest clue what you've gotten yourself into. Elle is a sociopath, and I need to make sure you stay safe." He looked at me. "Elle, let's have another chat."

"No." I gave Claire a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm not in the mood for chatting, Mr. Bennet. I did what you said, gave her a safeword to use. Claire, you want to tell him what it is?"

She blushed and shook her head.

"Isn't she cute?" I grinned. "You know, I think Claire would have preferred it if she didn't have a safeword. Guess it's not up to her, huh? Father knows best and all."

His eyes narrowed. "Elle! I would like a word alone with my daughter. _Now_."

"Hmm," I pretended to consider it. "Claire? Would you feel comfortable on your own?" I asked in my best concerned voice.

She kissed my cheek and then whispered in my ear, "It's okay, Master. It's not like he has 'one of us' around, right?"

I frowned and felt out to try and find bioelectrical fields large enough to be people. There was Claire and her father right here, and two more elsewhere in the house. "Right," I agreed.

Patting her on the head, I stepped outside the room. The door was shut behind me. I pressed my ear against it, both to try to hear and to determine how much he could have heard of us. Both good and bad for me, the sound was too muffled for me to hear anything specific. Claire and her father were definitely talking…

Then Claire shouted something. Her father's voice became more hurried, assertive. She shouted something else.

A moment later, the door reopened. I straightened, unsuccessfully trying to look as though I were not eavesdropping. Noah came out, looking at me with a disgusted glare. He shut the door behind him, separating us from Claire.

"Elle," he said in a quiet dangerous tone, "You're a sadistic little bitch, quite the nuisance. Some advice: don't test me."

"Or what?" I demanded. "You'll kill me? You think Claire would _ever_ forgive you for that?"

"I don't have to," he replied. "I just have to send you right back to your father, Elle. He's looking for you. I think when he finds you he'll want to put some stronger chains on you. Some brainwashing, behavioral modification, and some torture he can always erase from your mind. Claire wouldn't have to find out and even if she did, I'm sure she would come to forgive me eventually. After all, you're just a sociopath."

I shifted uncomfortably. It was just banter. He wouldn't _really_… "I'll kill you before you do," I said confidently. Besides, he wouldn't compromise his attack on the company just to hurt me.

"Kill me for Claire?" He raised his eyebrows. "You think Claire would want to date the thing that killed her father? My daughter would kill you, Elle. You know it as well as I do."

_Well, she could try._ I stayed silent, though. She was a vengeful little kamikaze, after all.

"So here are your options," he continued, "You can stay with Claire and you do it by my rules, or you can just leave and never bother my daughter ever again. What's your choice?"

I clenched my fists at the suggestion I leave. "Claire is _mine_," I stated. Then I sighed. "Okay. Fine, whatever. I'll play by your rules."

He nodded. "Alright. In that case, stop using me to scare Claire. If you keep that up, I'm going to have to restrict your interaction with her."

_Restrict? Damn, I should stop his heart right now! _"Yes, sir," I muttered. _Screw the takeover! What he deserves is a tragic accident…_

"Good," he said. "Now go order your girlfriend to clean up and follow you downstairs. Sandra wants to spend time with her daughter. She's also expressed an interest to get to know you better."

"Okay." I nodded. "Sure… Wait, order her?"

He smiled at me. "You're the one calling the shots, right?"

…_The hell? _"I… guess I am," I agreed hesitantly, unsure whether or not I was being led into a trap. "So… I'll just go… order her, then." I slowly backed toward the door to Claire's room.

"Hold up, Elle," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I want you to promise me that you'll follow my rules and not try to subvert my authority in any way, is that clear?"

"Oh, um…" I knew I played fast and loose with morality, but promises were something different. Those I kept out of _honor_. Elle's good for her word, you know? I'd promised to own Claire, to make her mine. Could I possibly promise something that would damage that? "I promise." I smiled.

He smiled back and let me go.

I went to Claire's room. _Okay. Rules just changed._ I supposed promises were cheap anyway. I'd pledged to own myself a pet cheerleader, and I would do everything I could to honor _that_ promise…

"Hey, pet," I said with a sigh as I shut the door behind me to give us some privacy.

"Hi, Master," she greeted. "You still alive?"

I smiled briefly. "Barely." I snapped my fingers.

She knelt on the ground before me exactly how I liked. "I stood up to him, Master," she said, sounding pleased with herself. "He kinda gives me the creeps sometimes, you know?"

I stroked her head. "I thought I gave you the creeps?"

"You're… a different kind of creepy," she explained.

I ran my fingertips over the fading indentations in her neck. "The hot kind?"

"Well, there's that," she agreed, a blush reemerging. "But you're… I mean, I'll be your pet for you. I'll surrender, but it's my choice. You respect that… So, even though you're a sociopath, you're less creepy than Dad."

"I see." I squeezed her neck and shot a few sparks into her flesh, causing her to whimper. "Your dad ordered _me_ to order _you_ to clean up and come downstairs with me. He, uh, put me off balance by telling me to order you, but… Not really me when it's his orders, is it?"

"No," she agreed, shaking her head. "Are we… Is he throwing us out?"

"No, just something your mom wants," I said dismissively. "And all creepiness aside, your dad seems pretty accepting of your masochistic lesbianism, pet. I don't think he'd toss _you_ out, just the better-looking blonde." I lightly stroked her cheek, soaking up the warmth.

"No, I told him… I…" She suddenly looked worried. "I mean, I probably should have asked you first. I'm sorry, Master. I said that if he wouldn't accommodate the both of us, then I'd just run off with you… Ow! Sorry, Master! Sorry!"

I dug my fingernails into my pet's cheek. It wasn't her that made me angry, though. "That _bastard_."

"Master?"

I zapped my pet through my fingertips just enough to make her whimper, taking my anger out on her. Knowing she could react badly to that, I held back quite a bit. "Your _father_ is a bastard," I clarified. "He… He put me under his thumb. I… Damn it!"

"If…" My pet sighed and started again, "If what he did to you was really that bad, then maybe we should just leave right now."

Grimacing, I told her what I'd promised. "I mean, pet… a _promise_ is something special, you know," I said with a shrug. "I lie and cheat a lot, so people aren't inclined to believe me. I have to keep _something_ about my word credible or, you know, I can't make deals or _anything_ anymore…"

She swallowed. "I… I don't think you should keep this one. I get that promises are important to you, but you didn't have the facts straight. My dad _tricked_ you. Any promises you make based on that are just meaningless now."

I smiled grimly. "You know, I _promised_ not to take you past your limits, little pet." I pulled my fingernails out of her flesh and watched the pink marks fade while I stroked her hair. "I have to say it's _interesting_ just how willing you are to convince me to break a promise. I mean, there's masochism and there's just plain stupidity."

She ignored my gibe and shook her head. "Master Elle, I _trust_ you." She chuckled under her breath. "Maybe it's not the smartest thing in the world, but I trust you not to hurt me too much. That doesn't have anything to do with your promise thing. You're my girlfriend, my master, and I trust that you will treat me decently. You understand, Master?"

"I think so," I replied. "You're doing a human thing, this trust from… character? Not principle?" I shrugged. "Whatever. I appreciate your trust, pet. It's very kinky that you trust me without good reason." I winked playfully.

She made a face. "So, uh, Master… What do you want to do?"

I flashed a naughty grin as I seriously thought about it. "Well, I'd _like_ to tell your dad to fuck off and then take you far away from here to be my own little house pet. We're in Vegas, though…" I frowned. He had threatened to sell me out to the company, and I suspected he would if he thought it would make Claire better off. The thought of being caught by them filled me with dread. _Daddy could turn parts of me into gold. Worse, he could torture me and make me forget…_

"You want to check in to, like, Caesar's Palace or something?" she asked with a cute little pet smile.

"Or something," I agreed. "See, the thing is, pet, we're right under the noses of the company. Your dad thinks it's a good place to hide because they would never look for us here. That doesn't mean they won't see us if we call attention to ourselves, though. That means no blatant criminal activity and no careless demonstration of power." I was trapped. I couldn't even kill everyone to get free. "Can't run either. Peter will just find us again."

I sank down to my knees in front of my pet and looked her in the eye. "If you have any suggestions, pet, tell your master now."

She leaned over and kissed me. "Have faith, Master," she said as she pulled back, a phrase that annoyed the hell out of me. "I'll talk to Peter and tell him to back off. I mean, you have more right as my master to tell him yourself, but he'll probably hear it better if it comes from me."

"You're a good pet," I said gratefully, patting her on the head.

"Thanks, Master," she replied, smiling bashfully.

"Hey, your tail would _so_ be wagging right now," I commented as I stood. "Happy to be a helpful pet, aren't you?"

"You said I'm not a cat. Am I a dog, Master?" she asked curiously. "Do you think of me as a dog?"

"You're not a dog," I said. "But you _are_ my bitch!" I laughed at my quick wit. "Yeah, no, you're a powerful superhuman girl named Claire and you're my pet." I snapped my fingers to make her stand. "Other owners just have animals and I have something as fabulous as _you_." _You are kind of like a puppy, though, aren't you?_ Like a puppy, she wasn't the most obedient but was so cute I didn't press it as hard as I probably should have.

She smiled, clearly embarrassed but also pleased at my description of her. "I can just imagine you, uh, showing me off as your prize to your company friends." She nervously chuckled. "I'd be your… pet at your feet… while you guys chat."

I grinned. "You've got the right idea, pet. You are my prize and I'm gonna _love_ showing you off. Not to company friends, though. They'd… Their loyalties go beyond me." I stroked her cheek. "But you pretty much nailed it. That tells me you've been thinking about your role. Good pet."

"Thanks, Master." She kissed me again, quite the playful little plaything.

"You're welcome, pet," I replied as she pulled away. "Now you'd better clean up and go downstairs with me."

"Yes, Master," she agreed.

I led her out into the hall. Her father was gone, but I caught sight of Lyle sticking his head out of his room to watch us. I did my best to ignore him, and told my pet to go into the bathroom and clean up.

"Yes, M-" She cut herself off as she realized we were being watched. "Elle," she finished. "Okay, I mean. That's a good idea. I'll… just… do that." She awkwardly entered.

I gave her a quick pat on the ass before she closed the door and just smiled innocently when she turned. "Go on, girl…friend… of mine," I mocked her.

She nodded, bobbing her head in what was kind of a submissive manner, and shut the door.

I leaned up against the wall to wait for her. Holding up my hand, I inspected my nails. They were all longer than I usually keep them, but on the plus side they could really jab into my pet's skin. Twisting my hand so the palm faced upwards, I amused myself by generating a pretty cobalt ball of lightning.

Hearing a little gasp, I turned my head to see Lyle not even trying to be discreet. The boy was watching my lightning with both fear and awe. Par for the course.

I gave a wave, which may have involved flying sparks.

The boy quickly ducked back into his room. The door closed behind him and I heard a lock click.

_Smart boy,_ I thought with a grin. The sound of the lock got me thinking. I could use a lock on Claire's door, but so she couldn't unlock it herself. It also would be fun to one day just slip a padlock on her collar and let her deal with it for the rest of the day. That would be _awesome_.

She had also suggested I gag her. It would be really fun to gag her and then _lock_ the gag on. It would be up to me to let her out and she wouldn't be able to beg me the same way. She'd have to become very good at pleasing me physically without the use of her mouth…

The door opened and I killed the electricity. Claire emerged, her face noticeably washed clean of all tears. She took one look at me and asked, "Should I be worried?"

"Probably," I answered honestly and with a devilish smile. Turning away from her, I patted my thigh. "C'mon, pet."

There was a slight pause, and then: "Yes, Elle."

Obediently, she followed me down the stairs and into the living room to meet Sandra. Noah watched me from his study as we passed, and then his eyes scanned Claire, and then he turned away. Claire's mother, for all her quirks, turned out to be pretty nice.

Sandra decided we should all spend time together watching the old movie _North by Northwest_. I'm not a big fan of old movies, but it was nice to take a little break to cool down. While Sandra took a sofa chair, I sat on the loveseat beside my pet, which laid her head against my shoulder and spent most of the movie with her head resting in my lap.

Stroking her hair absently, I thought about my dilemma. Her father had me stuck, trapped. He wanted me to submit, to be his. That wasn't even an option. _Fuck my promise! To hell with the whole thing!_ I needed to take control, to cast him out and make her mine forever…

Claire chuckled. Her face was stretched in a grin.

I glanced at the screen. The male lead was being chased by a crop duster. My pet evidently found this to be highly amusing. I couldn't figure it out, though. Nothing explicitly _funny_ was going on, not unless she got sadistic delight out of the character's panic. Somehow, I doubted that was the case.

After the movie, we played cards. Not even an interesting game like poker. I _kill_ at poker. We played crazy eights. I supposed it was good that I was getting on Sandra's good side, which would aid in my takeover, but that didn't stop it from being _crazy eights_.

I endured about half an hour of this before politely excusing myself. Leaving my pet to continue playing that boring game, I went over to her father's office and opened the door without knocking. I stepped inside as he looked up, and I shut the door behind me. "I'm gonna put Claire in a bondage collar," I declared.

He grimaced. "Too much information, Elle. Did you want something?" As he turned to face me, I caught a glimpse of an open file with a picture of Rhiannon Morgan. The bitch was an energy manipulator, as likely to twist the electricity inside me as she was to get zapped. We didn't get along well.

"Yes," I agreed. "The bondage collar. I think you should pay for it."

He approached me. "And why exactly should I do that?"

"Because you need me to keep Claire here," I said bravely. "You know she'd leave you the first chance she'd get if I wasn't here. You _need_ me to stay, sooo…" I sat down on the edge of his desk. "You're gonna pay for what I want."

"That's an interesting theory," he said neutrally. "Another theory involves you doing what you're told for once."

"And in no way do I believe this bullshit about you turning me in," I bluffed. "I know you're going after the company. Hey, maybe I can help. I've left the company and I know how parts of it work that you don't. And about the collar, you don't even have to do anything. Just give me some money and I'll shop around myself. Town like Vegas, there's gotta be some kinda kink store within walking distance."

"Or I do nothing, and you stay put and behave," he suggested instead.

I snapped my fingers. "Here's the thing, Claire doesn't like you. Hey, who would? You're like, say, _me_ without the sexiness. So, from one manipulating psycho killer to another—"

"I'm _nothing_ like you," he interrupted. "All I care about is protecting my daughter."

"I can protect Claire," I insisted. "I gave her a safeword to use, and she knows I'll respect it." Shifting subjects, I pointed at the file. "And if you want that bitch dead, I'd be happy to be her executioner. What do you say? One dead chick for a collar and a little trust?"

He looked at the open file, and then looked back at me. "The girl's part-puppetmaster. Getting her out of the way _would_ make my life easier…"

"So, do we have a deal?" I offered my hand.

Looking at my hand, he started to take it, but paused. "You can't go flashing lightning. The company finds out you're in town and on the warpath, they'll retreat and fortify. Then you die." He tilted his head, and light gleamed menacingly from the lenses of his horn-rimmed glasses.

"Relax," I assured him, wondering if I wasn't getting in over my head. "I can do finesse. The bitch is as good as dead, and the company will never make the connection."

He nodded slowly, and shook my hand. "I'll get you the material you'll need… Parkman found a gun in your possession."

_Oh yeah. _"That'll work nicely," I said with a smile. "Far removed from the company or anything they'd associate with me."

"Alright, Elle. You remove this obstacle without making a bigger mess, and I'll pay for a collar," he agreed.

"And a gag," I added on a whim.

He grimaced. "Fine. Whatever. Just _please_ keep the TMI to a minimum."

"Who, me?" I smiled. "Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Bennet." I headed out of his office before I got myself in deeper. _Great work, Elle. Now you just have to spear yourself an energy manipulator._ "Fuck me," I muttered under my breath.

Speaking of, my future fuck toy looked happy to see me return to the card game. Her hand reached over to mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You okay?"

Looking into her eyes, I _so_ wanted to give her a zap to make her squeal. I had to hold back, though. "Everything's fine."

So, we played crazy eights, and then we had a rousing game of old maid. Sandra tried to subtly interrogate me about my interests, but I stated plainly that I'd spent most my life in the same building and didn't have any real interests beyond what Daddy told me to do, making the implication that now that I was free of the company I would adopt normal non-sadistic hobbies. She seemed to accept this, and I steered the conversation onto her favorite subject: Mr. Muggles.

After we'd played a few more games, I announced that I would get some fresh air and while I was at it, I'd take Claire for a nice little walk around the block. For some reason my girlfriend blushed at these innocuous words. Sandra agreed, and so I took Claire outside for a quick walk. The gush of warm air was quite welcome after the chilly air of Philadelphia. I took her hand and led her over to the sidewalk, and then let go. She settled into place a few steps behind me.

"Are things _really_ okay, Elle?" she asked quietly.

"Shhh," I soothed. "Masters protect their pets. I'll protect you. That's all you need to know. And don't call me that. I'm Val, little Kate." There weren't any people nearby, but there might be soon and I didn't want to take any more chances.

"Right," she nodded. "I'm Kate. Can Kate help Val?"

"Just do as I say, trust me, and kiss me," I asserted. "I'll take care of the rest."

"Kiss you, like, right now?"

I stopped and turned to face her. "Why not?"

Putting my hands on her shoulders, I backed her up against the side of the building and pressed my mouth against hers. She had very little choice but to kiss me, and kiss me she did. Then I kissed her. Then I discreetly zapped her. Somehow I ended up straddling her as she lay on the dirt, carefully concealed behind some bushes.

"I'm glad you own me," she whispered.

"I love that you feel that way," I said, playing with her bottom lip with a fingernail. "I… I think it's my destiny to own you. I really think you were meant to be mine."

"We fit each other," she noted. "I like feeling pain, and you like causing pain…"

"I like dominating, you like being dominated…" I gave her body a little squeeze.

"We both like girls…" She looked me up and down. "Maybe you're right, Master. Master Val Powers."

"Of course I'm right, pet. My Kate. Hmm, I know I named you Kate Scavo, but let's call you Kate. Pets are lucky to have a first name; they certainly don't deserve a last name."

"Even if it's yours?" she asked. "Kate Powers or Claire Bishop?"

There was that again. It was kind of hot, thinking of her taking my name. I grabbed tightly onto her. Still, it _sounded_ like she was talking about marriage. "Do you want to be my wife, Claire?"

She stiffened. "Are you proposing?"

_Tread carefully, Elle. Tread. Carefully._ "No…" I said slowly. "Just asking… Can you see yourself as my bride?"

She took a sharp inhalation of breath. "Well… maybe someday. We just got together, after all. Maybe if we stay together for a few weeks, and then a few months, and then a year… Maybe I'll legally pledge to love, honor, and obey you, but…"

"Not yet," I finished for her. "That's okay, pet. Just wanted to know what was swirling around in that little head of yours." I stroked her cheek. "Claire _Bishop_?"

"That's just a name thing," she explained. "I didn't mean to imply…"

"I get it, pet. And no, you don't get any surname," I denied, giving her cheek a mild smack of admonishment. "Not even your master's."

"Yes, Master." She rubbed her cheek. "It just makes me feel so…"

"Powerless?" I suggested with a smile. "Like you're not even a person?"

She nodded. "Yeah…"

"Good," I declared. "It's supposed to." I kissed her, taking all her discomfort and turning it into my pleasure.

"Sadist," she muttered as I finished.

"You know it," I agreed, giving her a nice jolt to make her jump. "You like that, pet?"

"A bit," she admitted with a whimper.

"You like being my shock absorber?" I asked, smirking at my joke.

She grimaced. "Yes, Master. I like it when you zap me."

"And that makes you a good pet."

I kissed her cheek as she said, "Thank you, Master."

"Hey!" I pulled back a few inches so I could look her in the eyes. "Wanna play a little T-O-P?"

"…Top?" she asked with confusion. "That would be you…"

"That is me," I agreed. "But it's also Truth or Punishment. Now that you know you like pain, you can really play."

"Oh." She blinked. "Okay. Uh, truth."

_What to ask her?_ It would have to be something personal… something embarrassing? "Do you want to fuck me, pet?" I asked bluntly. I would have been very surprised if she said no and meant it.

Her cheeks turned bright red. "Uh… Maybe…" She closed her eyes. "I mean, you're hot… and I…"

"I'll take that as a yes," I decided, tapping her nose. "Now you ask me."

She opened her eyes. "Uh… Master, what did you and my dad talk about?"

I let out a hiss. Did I want her to know? "I made a deal with him. I take out a company agent, and he pays for a big expensive collar."

"_What_?"

"T or P?" I snapped.

"T," she said quickly. The pet clearly wanted to ask me more questions, but I was less eager to get to it.

"Does it turn you on most to be called my girlfriend, my pet, or my toy?" I smiled at her discomfort.

She sighed. "Your pet, I guess."

"Full sentences, now," I chided.

"Fine. It turns me on most to be called your _pet_, _Master_ Val Powers," she said. "But we've been making out, and you've been all hot, and, _yeah_, you call me your pet. That doesn't mean I naturally get excited from being a pet, just that you've made it sound hot." She wiggled a bit underneath me. "By 'take out', you mean 'kill'?"

"No, I mean first we'll start with dinner, and then…" I rolled my eyes. "Your father would kill her himself if he could, Claire-bear. Kate… -bait? Date? Soul mate? Anyway, the bitch's going down. I don't think you'd like her, pet. She's a sadist too, but she doesn't have _toys_ so much as _blood stains_."

"You're saying… it's okay to kill someone if she's a villain?" she clarified.

"Right." I nodded. "Her hat is black, and mine is… not black. There's a new sheriff in town, and her name is Elle Bishop." I held up my hand in the shape of a gun. Unlike most finger guns, mine could really kill. "Truth or…"

"Truth," she interrupted.

"Do you feel like a pet?" I tilted my head as I looked down at her. "Are you just property for your master's pleasure?"

"…Yes," she whispered. "I feel like your property, Master."

I scanned her face for signs of a lie, but found none. _Hmm._ That didn't mean she was telling the truth. She could have been faking sincerity. I am generally pretty good at catching lies, but my sociopathy does make it tricky at times to catch all the nuances of the human face. Then again, if she _was_ lying it meant she wanted me to think she felt like my property, which meant she _cared_ about feeling like my property. "Good…"

"Punishment," she then said before I could ask her. "This time, punish me."

"Good girl," I praised, petting her hair. I would have zapped her, but an absolutely _delicious_ thought sprang to mind.

"Thank you, Master."

I stood up. "We need to finish our walk," I told her as she continued lying on the ground staring up at me. "You can do it on your hands and knees. Pull up your skirt so you don't ruin it. If your skin gets torn up, _it_ can heal."

"Master!" she yelped. "Are you _serious_?"

"Deadly," I said sweetly. "Enjoy your punishment, pet."

"You said punishment was electrocution. You changed the rules!" she accused. "I'm not going to… in front of anyone. So, please _zap me_, Master!"

Part of me wanted to force her. Another part of me noticed she was utterly adorable on the ground begging to be zapped. "Aren't you a cute one?"

Looking down at her, I lifted my foot and brought it over to her cheek. She shifted away from it as the shoe's sole touched her skin. She wasn't doing what I wanted, but she could learn. I moved my foot over her cheek and pressed down, pinning her face. She looked appalled, and helpless, and hot.

"Master?" she asked, clearly hoping I would move my foot sometime soon. She thought this was a punishment. Well, she asked for one. My choice what punishment she got.

"You are the cutest little girl in the world," I mused, watching her face. The age difference between us was interesting. I could tease her about that. "Say it."

"I am the cutest little girl in the world," she said obediently. As I expected, there was a little flinch there.

"Little girl! Little girl!" I laughed, and then shook my head. "No, little girls aren't hot. Not like _you_. 'Little pet'. Try that."

"I am the cutest little _pet_ in the world," she said, and this time it was hot.

"Try 'most _adorable_ pet'," I instructed.

"I am the most adorable pet in the world." This was the one. She _was_ as she said, and it was so hot.

"You need your discipline, pet," I smirked as I told her. "You really do. Say it."

She closed her eyes. "I need my discipline, Master."

I took my foot off her face, intending to set it down on the ground, but instead held it an inch or two above her face. "Open your eyes, pet." I wanted her to _see_ this.

She opened them, and then they went cross-eyed as she looked at the shoe above her. "Master?"

"Lick it," I ordered.

She grimaced, moving her eyes to look at me. "No."

"Just one lick," I urged, giving her the best comforting look I could manage while smirking uncontrollably. "One _long_, _slow_ lick."

"You're…" she trailed off, swallowing.

"A sadist?" I suggested. "Lick. Do it."

She shook her head, her nose bumping the sole. "I won't."

"_Do_ it or you lose privileges," I said calmly. I waited a couple of seconds. "Whoops! You just lost the privilege of using a knife and fork. Too bad for you, really. What next might you lose?"

She took a deep breath. "Just one lick?"

"That's right, pet," I agreed. "Just one. Let your tongue trail all the way from end to end…"

"You are really gross, you know that?" She looked at my shoe, trying to work up to it.

"Not really." I shrugged. "I mean, it's not like _I'm_ doing anything gross. It's you, a pet, doing… pet things."

"_Pet things_," she repeated, giving me a glare.

"It's not like you even need to worry about germs," I pointed out, giggling at her indignant expression. "No, this is about _pride_. Pride is a _sin_, pet."

"Like _you_ care," she interjected.

I ignored her. "You still think you're better than a pet and that's _bad_. Pets really aren't people. Pets have _masters_. Are you a pet or a master?"

"I'm a pet," she said quickly. "You're my master, Master."

"Right," I agreed. "You're a pet. You're beneath me. Your only rights… You know this one, pet."

"My only rights are the ones you give me," she recited.

"And, ooh! You just lost the right to privacy when you take a shower." I grinned. "Sorry, pet. No, I'm not sorry. Where was I? Oh, yes. Pets do as they're told. They are so far beneath their masters that they have no real dignity to speak of. They also like to lick things."

"You're sick," she accused. She started to stick out her tongue, though.

"Now, now," I tutted. "It's not nice to call people names, you stupid little bitch." I smiled at her, hoping she'd like the joke.

"Whatever." She grabbed my ankle, and positioned my shoe in a prime licking position.

"Now, pet," I said before she started, "Don't think of this as just another 'you're a pet, so you have to submit' kind of thing. Think of it as… a contract. You're my pet, and this is an act of submission that makes you my beautiful sweet girlfriend, totally under me in every way." I used the word 'girlfriend' deliberately, to make her realize that this was real. She was my girlfriend, my friend, and my pet.

"You're crazy," she muttered.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Deal."

She took another deep breath. "Okay…" She stuck out her tongue and touched it to the base of my heel, and slowly slid it across to the toe. Her face was twisted with revulsion. She _hated_ this, but she was doing it.

"Taste good?" I teased.

She shot me a glare that probably would have killed me if she had optical heat ray emission.

I smiled in response. "You can't say you're not a pet now. In fact, I want you to thank me for giving you a chance to please me. Thank me, and ask to lick my _other_ shoe. If I'm feeling generous, maybe I'll _let_ you."

Finishing her lick, she turned her head to the side and spat several times. "Blech!"

I pulled my foot back and stood evenly on the ground beside her head. "I'm _waiting_."

She groaned. "_Thank you_, Master, for giving me a chance to please you," she said sarcastically. "_Thank you so much_!"

"…And?"

"And may I _please_ lick the other one?" she grumbled.

I thought it over. This was pretty hot, but Claire wasn't that into it. I didn't want to ruin potential fun in the future by turning her off so much now. "Maybe later," I decided. "I think you've done enough for one day."

"Thanks, Master," she said in relief. She wiped her tongue on the back of her hand. "That was by far the worst punishment you've ever given me."

"But you did it," I noted. "That makes you a good pet."

"Thanks, Master."

I snapped my fingers, and she hurriedly got up on her knees. "I might have been a little hasty in taking away your privileges," I noted, petting her head.

"Yes, Master," she agreed, looking up at me hopefully.

"So, maybe I'll let you have one back?" I smiled down at her. "Which one do you want more?"

She started to answer, but I pressed a finger to her lips.

"No, I'll rephrase. Which would you rather not have? Would you rather not eat with a knife and fork, or would you rather not have privacy when you shower?" I pulled away my finger.

"When you say I won't be able to use a knife and fork," she began slowly, "Do you mean you'll feed me or you'll make me stick my face in the plate?"

"Yes," I said simply. "One or the other."

"If it has to be any of those, I want you to feed me," she said. "Pets are entirely dependent on their masters, after all."

"They are," I agreed. "Maybe I'll be nice and feed you, then. Keep me in a good mood, pet."

She smiled. I could tell she was glad things were going her way, even though her concerns were minimal little pet concerns. "Thanks, Master."

"Stand," I told her, and brushed the dirt off her back when she did. "You're a very good pet."

"Thanks, Master." She wiped her tongue off on the back of her hand again. "You know, my mouth would taste a lot better if it had your tongue, um, in it."

"I'm sure it would," I said with a smirk. "But, uh, _pet_, you licked my dirty shoe. I am not sticking my tongue in _that_." I pointed at her mouth. "_Gross_."

She flinched. "Oh…"

"Not until you rinse with mouthwash," I continued, grinning at her expression. "You know, you are the most fucking adorable thing on the planet." I grabbed her chin. "That _face_! I love owning you. Do you love being owned by me?"

She nodded, very intimidated. "Yes, Master. I love being yours…"

"My pet," I said with satisfaction.

"Your pet," she agreed.

"Mine."

"Yours."


	10. Elle is teh Ownz0rs

"Hah! I own you," I crowed. "You're totally _owned_!"

"No!" Lyle groaned, throwing his Xbox controller to the floor. "How can a girl beat me at _Halo_? How? It's just irrational, that's what." He shook his head.

"Sore loser," I said with a smile. "This girl's been trained for combat. She's got lightning reflexes and a mind set to kill."

He stilled at the reminder, suddenly looking worried.

_Damn it…_ I gave him a friendly punch. "Hey, just kidding!" I gave him a big smile. "It's your own fault for playing the alien. Bigger head, bigger target. You can't hide, I find you." I held my hand up in the shape of a gun, and pointed my finger at his head. I could have killed him very easily from that position, and it amused me how much danger he didn't realize he was in. Instead, I made a clicking sound in my throat, and jerked my hand slightly.

"Ma… Elle?"

Lowering my hand, I smiled down at the pet lying at my feet. She had been all curled up on a couple pillows to watch my digital dominance, and now had her head tilted up at me. "Pe… Claire?" I mocked, raising an eyebrow.

"Heh," she nervously chuckled. "Um, can I talk to you for a moment – in private?"

"Of course," I agreed, crooking my finger to get her to stand. When she did, I grabbed her arm and led her into the downstairs bathroom. I shut the door behind us and turned the lock. "I _always_ have time for a pretty girl like you."

"Master," she said very softly, "I _did_ want to talk. Not make out or… do something twisted."

"We can do both," I insisted, pushing her ass down on the toilet lid. I slid on top of her lap so that I straddled her waist. "What did you want to talk about…?" I then whispered in her ear, "Pet, toy, thing, property, _mine_."

"Um! M-master, I, uh, would rather if you didn't threaten my brother," my pet babbled as I kissed her cheek and licked for good measure. Yeah, I said it's pets that lick things, but masters lick the _good parts_. "It's, ah, not nice. I, uh, I mean, I get that you're a sociopath, but you should at least _try_ to be n-nice, I mean, respectful and not, um… You're gonna hurt me, aren't you?"

I chuckled. "Why? You wanna be punished?" I pulled back, and grinned at her adorable pet face, cheek wet with my saliva. "You have a face that _begs_ for a good punishment."

"Um, were you listening?" She lifted a hand to wipe her face, but I snatched it away and gave it a strong squeeze.

"_No_," I said firmly, in response to her question and as a command. "You know what I _am_ paying attention to?"

"My face that begs to be punished?" she guessed. She wiggled and made a very weak attempt to push me off; I shoved back and held her still. "Well, obviously I can't stop you. You have me trapped, and there's no way I could ever fight off a powerful woman like you, Master Elle Bishop."

I licked my lips hungrily, a predator with her prey. "Very true," I agreed, reaching out a finger to stroke her soft cheek. My pet closed her eyes, enjoying my touch. "Eager to be mistreated, aren't you?"

She opened her eyes, startled. "W-well, I am a masochist, Master."

I smirked. "Then say 'please'. Show me what a fucked up little pet you are."

She grimaced. "You're really going to make me say it?"

"I think I am."

She made another weak attempt to throw me off. "I guess I have to… Please punish me for nothing in particular, Master. Please hurt me just so you can get off. My entire purpose in life is to be your plaything, Master. Please use me like the helpless little pet I am."

I grabbed her chin, positioned her head, and aggressively kissed her. My pet tasted strongly of a spearmint mouthwash, kinda weird but worth it when I thought about just why she tasted that way. I slipped my tongue into every region of her mouth, tasting the strong flavor in all her mouth's little crevices. Meanwhile, I stroked her hair and her arms, and carefully unbuttoned her blouse…

My pet started struggling against me, really putting some effort into it. I could stop and ask her what she wanted, but she probably was playing and wanted me to punish her. I could also zap her into submission. I chose the latter.

…

The little bitch _bit my tongue_…

Halting my electrical assault, I extracted my hurt tongue from her mouth.

Claire looked at me with fear in her eyes. "I'm sorry… Master, God, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that…"

I held a finger to her lips, silencing my pet. "If I thought for one moment that you _intended_ that… well, you'd be babbling something different. Something like 'please stop hurting me'. Um, what were you going to say?" I pulled my finger away, and rubbed my sore tongue.

"Going to say…?" She looked confused. Then it clicked. "Oh, yeah. Um, you're being a bit, uh, obvious."

"Obvious?"

"Well, you're a sociopath. That's kind of… showing through," she said with a nervous look.

"Showing through…" I repeated. "Are you sure, pet? _You_ know what I am. You sure you're not… What's the shrink term? Transferring or projecting…?"

"Master," she said hesitantly, "I know you think of yourself as perfectly able to blend in, but, um, that's not _quite_…"

"Tell me," I instructed. "If you can help me with my façade, _I want to know_."

"You're a crummy actor," she blurted out.

"What?"

"Crummy," she repeated. "Master."

I took a breath. "This _better_ be constructive advice…"

"Well, as for the looks of empathy, you pretty much suck," she said thoughtfully, a hint of a smirk on her lips.

Well, that wouldn't do. I grabbed her lips and squeezed them together hard. "These are for kissing, not smirking."

"Yes, Master," she mumbled.

I released her. "Go on."

"You're overacting," she continued. "You need to be subtler."

"Mostly when I hold off I'm seen as apathetic," I pointed out.

"Well, there's a balance, I guess," she said. "You have to express a feeling of empathy without going overboard or it's clear you're faking."

"Hmm."

"There's also the violent remarks," she went on. "Unless you're talking to a silly little masochist, people won't respond favorably."

"There're an awful lot of you, though," I noted.

"Me?" She shrugged. "Besides me, how many masochists weren't found in one of your jail cells?"

She had a point. I stroked her hair, and nodded for her to continue.

"I'm pretty sure Lyle knows there's something wrong with you," she said. "He's too much of a guy to admit it, but I think he's afraid of you."

"As well he should be," I said with a nod. "Thank you, pet. You've been very useful."

"Why, that's what every pet _dreams_ of being," she said sarcastically and with a smile.

I gave her a stern look. "It _is_."

"Yes, Master."

I grabbed her hair and yanked her head to the side. "You seem eager for a punishment, pet. You _did_ hurt my tongue." I ran my tongue over her lips, letting her feel her master's injury. "I could make you scream. I could hurt you so many ways. I could make you degrade yourself before me. So many punishments… Because I'm nice, I'll let _you_ decide how." I released her, and gently smoothed her hair back into place.

She looked at me warily. "You want me to punish _myself_?"

"Yeah, as long as you're realistic," I clarified. "Nothing obviously not a punishment. You can't be just a touch submissive and expect that to count, because you're _supposed_ to be submissive anyway."

"Okay…" she accepted her orders. "I think I should… um… I think I should…" She dropped her eyes, and looked me up and down. "I think that, when I'm alone with you and need to call you Master and stuff, I should call myself 'Elle's pet' instead of 'I' or 'me' or whatever. For a while. Not forever."

"So… 'Elle's pet' thinks that 'Elle's pet' should call herself 'Elle's pet' when she's talking to me?" I asked, making sure I had this right.

"Yes," 'Elle's pet' agreed. "It's, um, dehumanizing and it's kind of like what you've been doing with my name and stuff. Do you like it?"

"Hmm." I cocked my head, considering. "I like your name… But you just have to call yourself that, right? You're still my Claire-bear?"

"Uh… yeah," she hesitantly agreed. "You can always call me whatever you want, right?"

"True." I licked my lips. "Good punishment idea, Claire. Except, call yourself 'Master Elle's pet' or just 'Master's pet'."

"Yes, Master."

"Now give my tongue a kiss to make it better," I instructed, sticking out my tongue.

Claire bent her head forward and kissed the part she bit. "Sorry, Master's tongue."

I retracted my tongue. "What's sorry?"

"Master's pet is sorry," she said enthusiastically, and then her face darkened. "Oh, God… What did… Master's pet get herself into?"

I giggled. "Nice and dehumanizing, huh? Yeah, I think that'll be a good punishment." I patted her head.

"And how long do… does Master's pet have to do this?"

I stroked her hair, admiring her adorable features. "Two years," I threw out a random answer. "Or two days. Which do you like better? Remember to use full sentences, pet."

She grimaced. "Master's pet prefers to be punished for two days, Master."

"You want to be punished for two days? You would love to be punished for two days?" I pressed.

"Master's pet wants to be punished for two days," she said obediently, if reluctantly. "Master's pet would _love_ to be punished for two days."

"You really do?"

"Master's pet really does."

"Cool." I gave her a quick kiss. "And here I was about to offer my pet a two _hour_ punishment. Okay, pet, two days it is."

"Fuck!" she swore. "You tricked me!"

"Aw, my potty mouth's rubbing off on you." I patted her head. "And, um, _what_, exactly, did I trick?"

"Master's pet," she corrected. "You tricked your pet."

"That I did." I smirked. "I think things like you deserve to be tricked, though. Don't you agree?"

"No," she said indignantly. "Master's pet does not agree. Master's pet thinks pets should obey orders we understand, not get tricked into asking for stuff we never wanted."

"Yeah, well, my pet's kind of an idiot," I countered. "If she's dumb enough to fall for something, I think she deserves exactly what she gets. I expect to get a gag soon, by the way. Thanks for asking for it. I'm sure I'll enjoy cramming your mouth open."

She winced like I'd smacked her. "Maybe Master's pet isn't very bright," she admitted, tears forming in her eyes. "Master's pet certainly isn't as smart as you."

I have to say, I totally undervalued the hotness of a sad submissive girl. My pet looked absolutely delectable at that moment, a little damsel in distress waiting for her knight to save her. Well, why couldn't I be her evil captor and her brave knight?

"Shh," I comforted. "Don't cry, little pet. I can be nice. Just be a good girl, accept your punishment, and be absolutely devoted to my pleasure. That's not so bad, right? And I'll be a good master and give you treats when you're obedient."

"Treats?" She looked interested. "Like, kissing you? Or would Master's pet get some control…?"

"You might get kissed more often," I agreed. "You might get some extra privileges. Control? Well, you _are_ my pet, so… no. You have rights of a sort, but I can take them away like lightning." I shot some sparks through the air for emphasis.

"You're a goddess, Master," she blurted out. "That's how Master's pet thinks of you… You're the Goddess of Lightning."

"I'm the Goddess of Lightning?" I considered the title. There were others with electrical powers, even Morgan to an extent. I was the only one I knew about with a pet girl (or even boy), though. "I guess I am, huh?"

"So, you'll still trick Master's pet, and Master's pet should accept it because Master's pet only cares about pleasing her Master Elle?" she asked, getting back to the point.

"Pretty much." I patted her head. "Don't think of it as you getting tricked, though. Think of it as your very smart master outwitting your flimsy pet mind."

She grimaced. "Why do you have to do that?" she demanded. "Insult your pet like that?"

"Aw, Claire," I chided, "I'm disappointed. I mean, I know you're _dumb_, but I wouldn't think you'd have forgotten by now that you being hurt turns me on. It kind of turns _you_ on too." I dropped a hand down between her legs, and slowly trailed my fingertips up her inner thigh.

She jerked, trying (and failing!) to get away. "Master, please!"

"Please what?" I flashed an evil grin. "Please hurt you? Please insult you? Please fuck you 'til you scream?"

She grabbed my hand, holding it still. She opened her mouth. I wondered if she was going to use the safeword, but she closed her mouth after a moment.

I glared at her until she let go. "I see I've been too lenient with you."

She whimpered. "Wha-what are you going to do to Master's pet?"

"Tie you up," I told her matter-of-factly. "You need to realize that you're the property that gets restrained when your master thinks you move too much." I grabbed her throat and squeezed. "You also need to realize that a pet does not control her _fucking_ master. Who's in control?"

"The master," she answered quickly. "The pet gets controlled."

"And who is the master here?" I tightened my grip. "What is she doing?"

"You're the master," she coughed. "She's squeezing her pet. Claire."

I relaxed my grip. "And what rights do my pet have?"

"None," she said quickly. "Only privileges you can take away."

I smirked, and patted her head. "Good girl."

She visibly relaxed, practically glowing in response to the complement. "Thanks, Master."

My pet looked so damn reassured that I burst out laughing. "This _does_ turn you on, doesn't it?"

Claire blushed. "A little, Master. Master's pet can't say she really enjoys everything you do to her, but…"

"Go on," I prodded, beginning to smile real big. "Tell me how hot I am."

She snorted. "You are very hot," she agreed. "You're sitting on me… You're very dominant…"

"Uh-huh," I agreed, noting she'd dropped her punishment without permission. I'd deal with it later. "Keep going."

"You kind of scare me, but… I love how you've got all this power over me," she admitted. "It's… it's dangerous, and sexy, and I like you, and I want to make you happy. If that means being a pet, then, hey, there're worse relationships."

I nodded. "You've got a good attitude – eager, submissive. I've coerced prisoners into, well, essentially becoming my bitches, but none of that compares to you, Claire. You're mine forever."

She wiggled around under me. "See, there's that creepy side of you. You're like a reformed rapist who _owns_ me."

"Hey, I don't rape," I told her sharply. "I coerce with electricity. _Coerced_. Past tense. The toys might have chosen to fuck me because I'm the only piece of ass they were likely to get, and I did get off zapping them, but I do not molest toys. Say 'my master doesn't rape'."

"My master doesn't rape," she said obediently. "Yeah, sorry. It's just that you've got this vibe…"

"The sexual predator vibe?" I shook my head. "I am a predator, and I'm kinky! That must be what you sense, pet."

"Plus, you're a sociopath," she added, a little more enthusiastically then I believe would be appropriate.

"I am." I grabbed her chin firmly. "You got a fetish for that? It make you hot thinking that _just maybe_ I might lock you up forever in my closet to be my own little sex slave?"

"No, Master," she mumbled. "Just trying to get to know you better."

"Oh." I released her. "Yes, I do have sociopathy. I also have principles, so I wouldn't _ever_ rape anyone, much less my precious pet." I bit back a joke about only wanting to rape her if I was really horny. I had a feeling she wouldn't find it funny. "So, let's get back to you describing my infinitely sexy qualities."

She chuckled. "Well, I kind of want to throw you on the floor, crawl on top of you, take off your clothes, and… Master?"

I stared at her, a little pissed, a little startled. "You… are on the bottom, not the top," I explained, not sure if she was being rebellious or just didn't get it. "You don't do that to me… I do that to you."

"You don't have to all the time, though," she argued. "You own me, yeah. You don't have to be aggressive all the time. You can just let me, you know, please you."

"I… You're here to please me," I agreed. "But, uh, you're the one that gets dominated. I'm the one who does the dominating. Look at it this way, pet. If you submit to me, you will please me. If you act like you're not the pet you are, you will _displease_ me. Understand?"

"Yes, Master," she said reluctantly. "Just think you should relax a bit. You're really tense about being in power." She swallowed. "I know you're in power. You don't have to prove it every moment."

She grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers.

I considered shocking her, but decided that she was trying to be a good pet. I squeezed gently in response. "You're on the bottom," I insisted. "I'm on top always."

"Of course you are," she agreed, nodding. "Um, may I – that is, may Master's pet kiss you?"

"No," I said, before kissing her. She was nice and docile, letting me have full control over her mouth. I gave her a little jolt as I pulled away, causing her to flinch so cutely. "So, you were telling me how much you want me to throw you down on the floor and ravish you?"

She chuckled. "Yes, that's exactly what Master's pet was saying, Master."

I grinned. "Is now good?"

Her eyes widened, and she shook her head rapidly. "No, Master. I mean, if you wanted Master's pet would be helpless to stop you, but…"

Releasing her hand, I slid off her lap and stood up. "Sounds like my pet's asking me to satisfy her little masochistic desires. Isn't she?"

She shook her head again. "She isn't. I mean…" She stood up, only to kneel down in front of me. "Sex is a little… much right now. You haven't had any real relationships outside your 'toys', right? People usually date a while before they start getting, you know, intimate."

I narrowed my eyes. "You licked my hands clean. I cut into your cheeks. You licked the bottom of my shoe. How is that not intimate?"

"Okay, that might be… closer than most couples get," she admitted. "Sex is _really_… Look, Brody saw me as just some toy he could fuck. He didn't care about _me_. You, I think you care… more than he did, at least." She shuddered.

I realized that as her friendly master I should comfort her. I patted her head. "You're not just some sex toy to me, Claire." _Yeah, you're the kind of toy good for all sorts of fun._

"Thanks, Master." The cute pet smiled up at me. "So, yeah, sex is pretty dehumanizing. I know that's your fetish or whatever, but it's too much for me. It's just stark and… and intense."

"Don't worry, pet," I assured her. "I forgive you. You can lick my hand in gratitude." I held my hand out in front of her face.

She chuckled. "Thanks, Master." She started licking without any hesitation.

I smirked down at the hot little pet. Claire was a toy that frequently turned me on, so maybe she _was_ a sex toy after all. "You like to put that tongue of yours to use, don't you, pet?"

She paused mid-lick. "Uh…" She pulled her tongue back. "I like to… that is, I'm okay with licking you, Master. Your hand, I mean."

"Pets like to lick," I informed her, grinning as I wiped the saliva off on her face. She turned away at first, but then pressed against my hand to help wipe it off. "It's 'cause they're not intelligent enough to understand anything without using their tongues. As it just so happens, you're a pet. _Say it_."

"I like to lick," she said obediently. Her eyes flickered into a little glare as she muttered, "I like to lick because I'm a pet, and pets aren't intelligent enough to understand anything without using their tongues."

"That's right, pet." I scratched under her jaw. "You're a silly little pet, an object really. You leave the thinking to your owner, who's actually a _person_. Don't you?"

"Yes, Master," she grumbled. "I'm too stupid to function without a capable master to tell me what to do. I'm an object, a piece of property, and you own me."

"Say it with _vigor_," I urged, giving a silly grin and making a fist. "You know, like you _mean it_!"

She rolled her eyes. "_I am a stupid pet-toy-object that needs her master to tell her what to do_!"

"That's better." I lifted up the toilet seat. "Okay, stupid pet-toy-object, have a drink." I eagerly watched to see how she would react. If she did obey, I'd stop her, though. I wanted her mouth suitably kissable, at least for now.

She stared up at me with disgust. "You want me to…?"

"Take a drink," I confirmed. "Stick your face in the toilet and… well, you're the pet, so you can decide how best to get the water in your mouth…"

"You're a sick, perverted…"

"…Twisted, fucking sadist," I finished. "Tell you what; I'll give you a choice. Take a drink… or take off all your clothes." There was nothing like making a toy choose to do something it didn't want to do only to avoid something worse.

She whimpered. "And if I refuse?"

"I refuse to feed you." I smirked down at my pathetic pet. "Imagine it: a whole day without food… and then another whole day… I'll still shock you plenty, of course… and then a week passes… and you feel all weak and empty, that perfect body of yours keeping you conscious all the while…"

She held up a hand. "S-stop. I'll do it…"

"Do what, pet?"

Wordlessly, she unbuttoned her blouse.

"Interesting choice," I mused, grabbing her blouse after she took it off and setting it on the counter. "I thought for sure you would go the Mr. Muggles route."

She looked down, her cheeks becoming very red. She slipped off her bra and handed it to me.

I set it on top of the blouse, my eyes glued to her sexy breasts. I noted that they were mostly the same color as the rest of her skin, and I wondered briefly about tanning before focusing on her delectableness.

She stood up in front of me, her bosom rising to an easier vantage point. She slipped off her skirt, and set it on the pile. Now down to her panties, she got back down on the floor, crawled away from me, and slipped them off while pressing herself against the floor so her front side was hidden from me. Even so she was as sexy as hell.

I grabbed the panties and set them on the pile. "Good girl, Claire." I knelt down and gave her exposed ass a couple pats.

"Thanks, Master," she whimpered, practically in tears.

This was _so_ turning me on. I bent over, turned her face toward me, and kissed her as strong as ever. She had surrendered to me. She was humiliated, my own little toy like a toy in a cage but better because she was free and had submitted. She was mine now. My little plaything to use and abuse…

There was a knock on the door.

Freezing, I slowly extracted myself from Claire's mouth.

"J-just a minute," she called. "I'll, I'll be out in a minute!"

"I know you two are making out," Lyle said from behind the door. "I can hear things… It doesn't take a genius to know Elle wants to screw your brains out."

Claire choked.

"And?" I demanded, rising up. "You have something wrong with letting Elle do just that?"

"Master!" she hissed.

"Can I talk to my sister for a moment?" he asked instead of answering.

"What do you think, Claire-bear?" I asked loud enough for him to hear. "Would it be fun to have him talking to you while I molest you? Would you find that too distracting?"

"Oh, God, Master…"

"Elle, then," he said impatiently. "Can I talk to you? And don't even think of saying 'while you molest Claire'."

I gave a sigh of exasperation. "Fine." I pointed a finger at Claire. "Stay! Don't even think of covering up."

"Yes, Master," she whimpered, looking so sexily helpless.

I patted her head as I stood. Flipping off the light, I exited and pulled the door shut behind me, careful to keep Claire out of view.

Lyle eyed me with an odd expression. He waved me closer.

I complied. "Yes?"

"Claire is… my sister," he muttered. "I know your type. You hurt Claire, you're gonna wish you've never been born."

"Wow." I laughed scornfully. "Are the Bennets all idiots? I mean, it can't be genetic, so is there some curse on the name?"

"_Elle_," he growled. "You might be some supervillainess company agent, but I actually care about Claire and I know plenty of unarmed combat skills. You just might find yourself outmatched."

"Thanks for the warning," I said with a short laugh. "Unarmed combat, huh? Well, that puts you at a disadvantage. See, I'm _never_ unarmed." I held up my hand, and produced a ball of lightning within it. I stepped closer to him and quieted my voice. "The truth is I could kill you, your father, your mother, and your little dog too. Consider it a favor that you're all still alive." I held up the lightning threateningly, and then I killed it and smiled rather innocently. "So, uh, you wanna leave me and Claire alone?"

He trembled in my presence, which was always nice. Taking a step back, he muttered, "You haven't heard the last of this." He fled the hall.

"Of course I haven't," I muttered to myself, heading back toward the bathroom and my waiting pet.

"Elle!"

I reluctantly turned to face Noah Bennet, his head stuck out around the corner. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Logistics," he snapped, waving me over.

I wanted to play with my pet! _Fine. Later._ I followed Noah into his office.

"Rhiannon Morgan," he said, slapping her file down on the desk in front of me. "Energy manipulation. Able to tap into electrical currents and—"

"And send some borrowed lightning your way," I finished. "Yeah, yeah. I know who she is. First person I couldn't torment with my power alone. She just absorbs the jolts and sends 'em back at you even as she squirms."

"Indeed," Noah agreed. "Are you aware she can control machinery now too?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Really…?"

He nodded. "She needs physical contact, or so the company believes. Lately she's been hanging out at the Luxor casino. Strangest thing; every night she's there, a gambler hits the jackpot on a slot machine near to her but not within contact range."

"Very interesting," I said, cracking my knuckles. "These gamblers all related?"

"No, the selection would appear to be random."

"Just having a bit of fun, then," I concluded. "She'll move up to bigger targets soon. You're lucky you have me to take care of your problem."

"I suppose so," he said, reaching into a drawer and pulling out…

"Hey, is that mine?"

It was the gun I stole from the mugger. Hiro must have brought it over. Yes, Hiro… or Peter, my runaway toy. I reached out for it. After a moment, Noah handed it over.

"As noted, the target has a certain resistance to lightning," he said. "A gun may be the surest weapon…" He trailed off as the door burst open.

"Dad." Lyle rushed in, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. "You gave her a _gun_?"

"Lyle, wait outside," Noah snapped at him. "Ignore the firearm. I'll come talk to you in a moment."

"Bye." I waved playfully as he left. "He's cute," I noted to his father. "If I was still collecting toys…"

"Knock it off," he said firmly. "I'll want you to run a recon mission tonight around eight."

"No," I stated coolly. "Tonight, I play with your daughter. Tomorrow good?"

"I'm giving you an order, Elle. Work first."

"All work and no play make Elle a dull girl," I informed him, glancing at the gun in my hand. It wasn't an axe, but hey!

He tensed, preparing for me to attack him.

I dropped the gun on the desk. "Like I said, today I'm gonna play with Claire. I might teach her to roll over. I've already taught her to beg, and you know how well she plays dead. She's the best pet ever."

Before he could react I turned and left the room, plowing past Lyle on the way to the bathroom. I opened the door, stepped in, closed it, and turned on the light to find Claire standing in front of me fully dressed. "Pet…"

"Sorry, Master," she said. "I know you'll want to punish Master's pet… but damn it, Master Elle! What you wanted was ridiculous, and you know it!" She crossed her arms.

I eyed her. This was not what I wanted to deal with right now! I wondered how I could make her more compliant… Then it hit me. Not necessarily how to make her obey, but certainly how to turn things in my favor. I just had to be a little bit honest about my emotions and a lot of a manipulative bitch.

"Girl," I said slowly, "I'm feeling a little upset right now. Your brother… and your father… They kind of hate me." I watched her expression carefully.

She lost some of her indignant look, instead looking at me with sympathy. "Sorry, Master."

I sighed, letting sadness creep across my face. I was careful not to overplay it, making my eyes sad without affecting the majority of my face. "Come into my arms, pet."

My pet dropped her arms, and stepped forward so I could hug her against me. "I'm so sorry," she whispered in my ear. "It's not your fault. Not really." She kissed my neck.

"Thanks, pet," I whispered back. I stroked her hair. "This is why masters have pets: so you can make us feel better, whatever the circumstances. You are a good pet."

"Thank you, Master," she exclaimed, hugging me tightly and burying her head in my shoulder. I felt warm wetness drip on the back of my neck.

"You're a very good pet," I assured her, satisfaction filling me up. "My dearest friend."

Yes, this was what my pet needed. She wanted her master to show some sign of weakness so that she could feel like a big strong pet that could make me feel better. Moreover, she wanted to feel like she was appreciated. I could throw all sorts of dehumanizing techniques at her, and she would only lower her standard of fulfillment.

The ironic thing was that I owed my new success primarily to Claire. Without her guidance I wouldn't have known how to fake emotions convincingly. This was proof that I had royally screwed with her sense of priorities, and made her into a loyal pet.

Tonight I would strengthen my hold over her, make her surrender even more to me. I would encourage her to become more and more dependent on me. I'd kill my mark soon enough, get her in a nice big collar, and eventually I'd take her away as mine. All mine.

Forever.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And the moral of the story is: don't teach a sociopath how to effectively trick people; she'll only use it against you.

Okay, I'm aware this chapter is significantly shorter than they have been recently. I have limited time to write, and I wanted to get a chapter out around Christmas as it is appropriate to the story. I'll actually be in Vegas this Christmas, so I might be able to get some research in on the setting of the next chapter. I know it may look like just a bunch of Elle/Claire scenes strung together, but I swear there is plot I'm working on.

And by the way, for the non-video-game-geeks: to own someone is to beat them severely in some kind of game. 'To dominate' (in a non-sexual sense) is probably the best translation. Ownzors means owner (dominator). I had to make that joke, you know. Also, in _Halo_, the part of the alien's head that is rendered as a physical object (that you can hit and therefore kill) is the same as the human. It's the fact that it's a weird shape and attracts attention that makes it the better target. Common misconception. And, sadly, female geeks are often disrespected by male geeks (I didn't mean to imply that only crazy girls are good at _Halo_).


	11. Fear and Loathing

**Trigger warning:** More rape-y than normal…

* * *

I was excited about tonight. I finally would be able to get Claire alone, separated from her annoying family, where I could properly seduce her. I put on my sweet girl routine and convinced Sandra to let me take Claire out to dinner. Noah objected, but I was on good enough terms with his wife that he eventually relented. Sandra gave me some cash for the check and even let me borrow her Nissan Pathfinder – not the sexiest car, but it was a Nissan, so hey. We had to be back by 11:30, but I could work with that.

While in earshot of Noah, I made reservations at a romantic-looking little Italian restaurant in town, so he could feel good knowing exactly where I would be… or where he thought I would be. I then picked out clothes for me and Claire to wear. Fortunately, my pet's about my size, so I could take her clothes easily.

I had her do her makeup exactly to my specifications. The pet screwed up a _lot_, probably because I kept shocking her for idle amusement, and I had her take everything off and start from the beginning each time to really motivate her to get it right. Then she'd glare at me, and I'd punish her… The silly girl took a long time to finish up.

Sandra saw us off. She really seemed to be trying to get into it. She understood that her daughter wanted to date girls… well at least the hot electrical one, and was trying to be supportive. I thanked her a whole bunch, playing my role quite well if I do say so myself.

And then we were alone, just me and her in the front seat of a car. "We're on the road again, huh, pet?" I grinned at her, but was careful to keep my eyes on the road.

"Looks like, Master," she said with a nervous smile. "You could, uh, do a, um, lot of nasty things to me."

"Heh." _Good. She's into it. _I shot her a wicked grin. "Would you like me to?"

"Um…" She looked nervous. "Depends."

"Pet, you know my power isn't mind-reading," I chided her. "Explain."

"Well, it depends if you… I mean, I don't know how nasty you plan to be."

I just looked at her and smirked.

She squirmed. "Sometimes you're really sexy… and other times you're – I get the feeling you're still a villain."

"Aw, Claire, villains can be really sexy," I told her, deliberately avoiding a denial of my supposed villainy. "Muahahaha," I gave an evil laugh, and simultaneously took Claire's collar from my purse where I had it tucked away. "Put it on, pet."

"No." She looked me in the eye, challenging her master. "It would be a security risk." Despite her supposed confidence, her throat flexed as she swallowed nervously.

I smirked. _Of course it's about 'security'._ "People are really kinky in Vegas, pet."

"I'm sure they're not that kinky. I mean, there are certain places that would be classier than others," she said, her eyes on the collar. "If we're going to a nice restaurant and not, like, a strip-club, then the collar—"

"_Your_ collar."

"Then my collar would stand out too much," she finished. "We might get kicked out, and, uh, it could get back to the company. Something tells me that _anyone_ looking for you would flag something like that."

"I wonder if you want me to force this around your pretty neck," I mused aloud.

Claire visibly tensed, as though she expected me to just leap on her.

"Pet, the company doesn't know I'm here. People do kinky stuff here all the time. I won't order you again. If you don't put it on of your own will…" I grabbed her arm and squeezed tightly, releasing a few sparks to show her I totally would leap on her and wrestle the damn thing on.

"Please don't make your pet wear it, Master," she whimpered, bending down to kiss my hand. Her smooth, soft lips felt nice on the back of my hand. "Please? Master's pet _begs_ you." Her eyes looked up at me pleadingly and it was just so cute.

"I suppose I could let you get away with that now and just punish you later…" Releasing her arm, I put the collar away and then I cupped her face and stroked her cheek with a finger. "Would you like that?"

"Yes, Master! Thank you, Master," she said, sighing with relief.

"Mmm, you like receiving punishments," I teased. "Don't worry. I like giving them, especially to creatures as sexy as my pet."

"Um, thanks, Master." She smiled uncertainly.

_Too nasty for you? No, I think you like it, toy. _"Seriously, you're smoking hot, pet," I affirmed, taking a moment to smilingly ogle her.

I caught sight of a blush from my cute girl. "Thanks, Master."

I dropped my hand to her bosom and stroked the exposed skin, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from my pet. "Every second that passes makes me want to fuck you more."

"Th-thanks, Master."

"Your body just screams, 'Come inside me, Elle'," I continued, amused and turned on by her lack of comfort. "You look amazing, girl. Your voice… Your scent… I _need_ to fuck you."

She swallowed and didn't answer.

"'Yes, Master'?" I urged. "I don't like having to prompt you. I noticed you stopped calling yourself 'Master's pet'. Did I tell you that you could?"

"Well, you really meant two hours," she said. "As your pet I need to, um, anticipate what you really mean, right, Master?"

"You're pushing it, girl," I warned. "I'll let you go this time, though. I'm still waiting for that 'Yes, Master'."

"Yes, Master," she said finally. "You want to fuck me. I guess that's a complement. Thank you, Master."

"I _need_ to fuck you," I corrected, giving her a (no doubt evil) grin. "Listen more carefully. In fact, I want you to say... you're my fucktoy. Just say it aloud."

She shifted uncomfortably. "I'm your… I'm your fucktoy." Her blush was amazingly vibrant.

"Good girl." I gave her a pat on the head.

"Thank you, Master," she mumbled.

"Now… Hmm… What shall I do with you?" I mused. "I can make you say anything, so… say this: 'I want you to fuck me, Master'."

"Master, I _really_ don't feel comfortable playing this game!" she whined.

"And therein lies the fun," I said, giving her a shock to make her yelp. "What, you're not having fun? You honestly expect me to believe you're not the slightest bit turned on? Here, I'll check." I reached a hand down to her crotch to feel for physical evidence.

My pet snapped her legs tightly together and slid away from me as best as she could while strapped to a seat in a moving car. "No, I'm turned on! You don't need to check that, Master! You're very, um, arousing, Master."

Halting my hand, I shot her a triumphant smirk. "Of course I am." I moved my hand up to the top of her head and pet her hair. "You're mine, after all. I could hardly own a pet that didn't like be reminded of what a lowly piece of property she is, could I? Now, c'mon, pet. _Say it_."

She took a deep breath and let it out. "I want you to f-fuck me, Master."

"Nah, I don't believe you." I shook my head. "Say it so I know just how much you want it. I'm very arousing, right? I want to hear that in your voice, and I want to see the desperation in your face."

"_You're_…" she started, sounding like she was going to try to insult me, but wised up and stopped abruptly.

"I'm _what_, pet?"

"Hot," she said. "You're really hot."

"Duh. Is there something you want me to do with you? Or to you?"

She took another deep breath.

"C'mon," I encouraged. "You're a cheerleader! Isn't being slutty a requirement?"

She tensed, and then took off her seat belt. Before I knew what she was doing, she climbed onto my lap and pressed her weight against me to push me against the seat. As I hastily pulled over to keep her from getting me killed, she looked me in the eyes and said in an aggressive, sexy voice, "_Master_… I want _you_ to _fuck me_…"

"That's very good, Claire," I exclaimed, petting her hair.

Her aggressiveness faded as I treated her like the pet she was, and she mumbled a "Thanks, Master."

"You got all aggressive, and I like seeing that side of you, but you're supposed to be a submissive little pet girl," I told her. "Say it again, but be submissive."

She blinked. "You know, I'm starting to think this whole date was just an excuse to get out of the house so you can… You know."

"Fuck you?" I suggested innocently.

"_Bully_ me," she finished. "You know, I totally enjoy being treated like a sex object when I've explicitly told you I'm not ready for sex. It's awesome. And in case you can't understand sarcasm, my sociopathic master: It sucks!"

"You're cute when you're whining," I noted with a smile. "It's like you think you're a person or something."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm a silly pet that thinks it's equal to its master."

I ignored the sarcasm, which I was perfectly capable of recognizing, thank you very much. "Exactly! How _stupid_."

My superhot pet shifted her weight and moved around in an effort to get back to her own seat. This caused her to rub against her master in a _very_ interesting way. I slipped my hands underneath her blouse and dug my fingers into her flesh. "Ooh, you're such a sexy girl."

She paused and then started wiggling in an entirely different way. "Thank you, Ma—"

I interrupted her with a kiss, thrusting my tongue into her mouth to claim and own it. She hesitantly—cautiously, in case I shocked her—responded to my advances. She rubbed her tongue against mine, helping me to enjoy my foray into her mouth, and ran her hands over my torso through my shirt. I allowed her to do so because I knew she understood she was there for my pleasure and not the other way around. _Mine._

The car horn went off as I pressed Claire against the wheel. We both jumped, but Claire smacked her forehead into the ceiling. It looked awfully painful. Poor, poor girl.

"Maybe we'd better move to the backseat," I reasoned aloud. I didn't want Claire to move, 'cause she was sexy and so nice and warm, but it was just impractical in the driver's seat.

"Let's not," she said, scrambling off of me and back to her own seat. "We told my parents we were going out to dinner. We should do that."

"Do you always do what your mommy and daddy tell you to do, wittle Cwaire-bear?" I mocked, getting out of my seat and moving to straddle her lap. I reached a hand down to the seat controls and reclined her seat until it was almost horizontal, and climbed on top of her. Gripping her arms, I easily pinned her in place.

"No, Master Elle," she said, looking up at me with wide eyes, obviously very intimidated. "I just don't think… Are you going to rape me?"

The wording was blunt and I faltered. Rape her? I didn't rape anyone. I was only a killer, a torturer, and more than a little kinky. Rape was crossing a line I wasn't sure I wanted to cross.

I mean, everyone's on a kill-or-be-killed level when you get right down to it, so it doesn't really matter that I'm good at killing people. You know, except in a bragging way, like 'I'm better at killing people than you, Peter!' And if I enjoy it… well, what's wrong with that? I'm a sadist by nature, so it's good to excel at doing stuff like that.

Torturing? Well, sometimes people need to be tortured. Even the heroes would agree on that one if you pressed them. A nuke's about to destroy a city? Only one guy knows how to stop it? He's not talking? Bring on the torture! Just about every professional interrogator is unabashedly a sociopath, making it one of the few occupations for which we're shown respect. Humans can't do the job right, so they need someone like me. A sociopathic torturer is practically mundane. It's fine.

But rape? Rape was just, well, the worst form of disrespect. It was completely violating, saying that the victim wasn't even human, just a sex toy, just a thing… As I thought about it like that, I admit to getting a little turned on. Claire was my toy to use and abuse, after all. Could I really rape her if she was my girlfriend?

Claire stiffened. I was taking too long to answer. She looked up into my eyes with worry. "Master? You're not, right?"

"You're such a sexy, sexy girl," I said instead, enjoying her nervousness. I licked my lips.

"Th-thank you, Master…" she said even though she clearly didn't want to say it. She closed her eyes and breathed in short little gasps. Scared or aroused? Both?

I wasn't really going to rape her, was I? I might have been turned on by the idea, but I wasn't a rapist. And this was rape, whether or not we were in a relationship. Claire wasn't consenting. She explicitly told me she wasn't ready for fucking and she just reminded me of that, so it's not like she could have just changed her mind. But then, that _was_ before our little make out session and she seemed really into it then, like she knew she was my little fucktoy and didn't care.

_No,_ I told myself. _It's still rape._ Claire just called it rape! She obviously wasn't in the mood for consenting.

I looked down at the fearful little pet. She may sometimes be a deadly kamikaze, but now she was helpless. She was really just a girl. Her cheerleading abilities may have strengthened her muscles, but company training strengthened mine just as much, possibly more. Though she might have been able to take me on even ground, I had her quite immobile as it was. Even if she struggled, I'd just shock the fight out of her and she'd submit like _that_.

"You're really helpless, aren't you?" I eagerly whispered in her ear. "I _could_ rape you if I wanted, right?"

She let out a scared little whimper. "Yes, Master," she whispered. "I'm at your mercy."

"Mmm, hot words, pet." I ducked my head down and licked her throat. "Are you as turned on as I am?"

"I really, really doubt that, Master."

I grinned. That meant she was turned on at least a little, and I could tell it was a lot more than a little. Her whole body cried out to me to take her and claim her. She was a masochistic slut that was totally into me. She needed to be fucked. She… still wasn't consenting. _Damn it!_

Well, I could make her consent. "So, pet, I believe I ordered you to tell me something," I said quickly. "Do you remember what it was?"

"Master," she gasped. "Please…"

"Oh, you do remember," I interpreted. "Good. Now, I want you to say, 'Please, Master Elle' and then say the phrase. Let's see… Until I indicate otherwise, the only other words and phrases you are allowed to say are 'Yes, Master', 'Thank you, Master', and 'I would love to, Master'. Understand?"

She slowly nodded. "Please, Master Elle. I… want you to fuck me, Master."

Now there was her consent! "Beg me more, pet," I commanded. There was something about knowing she didn't want it that made her begging for it sound so sexy! Wait, did that mean it was still rape if I fucked her now? She wouldn't have consented if I hadn't ordered her to, and I would have punished her if she didn't. I inhaled her scent. Damn, she smelled good!

"Please, Master Elle," she repeated. Then she got creative and said the combination "Please fuck me, Master Elle."

Okay, she was literally begging for it! What the hell was I waiting around for? I shifted my arm to free my hand while still keeping my pet's arm pinned and immobile, and I undid the buttons of her blouse one by one.

She squirmed around like she was trying to escape. A few quick zaps halted that just as I predicted… Wait, what was I doing? She may have technically stated consent, but Claire was very much playing the role of rape victim and I of rapist. But no, there was still the safeword. She didn't say that, so wasn't that consent? The masochist probably wanted to be forced.

"Please, Master," she said.

I opened her blouse, exposing her lovely cleavage, and I fumbled to take her breasts out of her bra. "Struggle for me, pet," I ordered, and grinned when she obeyed. I had her right in my grasp, she couldn't get away, and she looked so sexy as my trapped prey. Lovely girl flesh jiggled as she struggled.

"Please let me go," she mumbled.

"Disobedient too?" I asked with growing excitement. "I'll have to punish you thoroughly, you know."

"Let me go or I'll scream," she threatened. "Please…"

"Ooh, such a horrible threat," I mocked. "I guess I'll have to keep your mouth busy, then."

I leaned down to kiss her, but she turned her head away. I moved to meet her mouth, but she went and turned her head the other way. I had to grab her chin and hold her in place as I kissed her soft lips. She kept her jaws tightly locked, though, and my tongue entered her mouth only to meet a wall of teeth. She was acting a little too realistically victimized for my tastes. I mean, she was my girlfriend. First and foremost, she should try to make me happy. She should open up and let me play with her mouth.

I frowned. Maybe she _wasn't_ acting. Maybe she really thought I would rape her. I examined her sexy body, studying the looks of fear and desperation on her face. "Pet, you… You can speak freely now. So, um, uh, is there anything you want to say? Anything at all?"

She stared at me, first sadly, then angrily, and then I saw something click behind her eyes. "Oh! Electrophobia, Master! Definite and total electrophobia!"

_Fuck._ I slid off my pet, sitting back in the driver's seat. "Thanks for telling me, pet," I said, unable to hide my disappointment. So, it _was_ rape. I pouted. I was _so_ horny, but I didn't want to rape Claire.

Or did I? I was a sadist unburdened by conscience, so why not rape Claire? Honor? Did honor really matter that much? Claire was so hot, and I _needed_ to have her!

"I'm sorry, Master," she said, hurriedly putting her top back on. "Wow. I mean, shit. Shit. You told me about the word and everything, and I should have remembered. You seemed so scary, but you… I'm so sorry, Master."

I stared at her, trying to figure out what was going on. She was apologizing to me? What? _Because she forgot about the safeword,_ I realized. _She's sorry for being a tease and for thinking you were thinking what you were thinking._ "That's okay, pet." I offered a smile.

Slipping my seatbelt on, I started the car, knowing that if I didn't focus my attention elsewhere, I might truly rape Claire, and I didn't want to do that. I had honor, and that was important to me. There was also the ubiquitous female distaste for rape programmed into us by overall culture. Last but not least, I didn't want to break my Claire. She was beautiful and fun and I wanted her to _submit_ to me willingly.

She popped the seat back up and buckled her seatbelt. "No, it's not." She shook her head. "I thought you were a monster, but I know you're not. God, I'm sorry, Master. It's not your fault you're a sadist and like, erm…"

"Rape fantasies?" I offered meekly, reentering traffic.

"Rape fantasies," she agreed. "I'm sorry I can't serve you in that way, Master. It's just that when you, uh…"

"Dominated you," I filled in. "Forcefully dominated you."

"It just brought back memories of the real thing," she finished. "I felt horrible, like I was right back there, and there was… fear… and I thought you were…"

"There's a shrink term, 'trigger', for these kinds of things, pet," I said, recalling my months and months of therapy, which didn't make me any saner, though I couldn't for the life of me remember in what context it came up. "You were triggered."

"Okay, I was triggered," she said. "You were very… trigger-happy."

_That's me. _"I'm sorry, pet," I tried out the apology. How to proceed? _Maybe a little honesty? _"I want you to _submit_ to me, not be forced."

Claire paused, and then she smiled. "You know, that right there tells me you do have a soul." She leaned over and kissed my cheek. "You're a good person, Master Elle. You have a few setbacks, that's all."

I eyed her. _Does she have any idea what she's talking about?_ "Thanks, pet." I turned my eyes back on the road. "Do you still feel up to eating out? I mean, at the restaurant? I mean, eating the _food_…"

"I get it!" she interjected. "Um, yeah, let's, yeah, try and make the most of this evening. Um, Master Elle? Can I, just once now, call you 'Elle' without the 'Master' part?"

I considered. It was potentially damaging to her training to yield to her request and allow her to address me without my title. On the other hand, I didn't want her to see me as an enemy… "Okay," I granted. "But just once, so make it count."

She started to speak, but closed her mouth. She just watched me drive for a while, and I began to think she decided it wasn't worth it. Then she leaned over and kissed my cheek. I turned to look at my pet and she said, "I'm so sorry for what your father did to you, Elle. No one deserves that."

I searched for signs of mockery, but she seemed sincere. "Claire, I, uh…"

"No, you don't need to say anything," she said quickly. "Just know I'm here for you, to support you."

"Um," I started again, still not sure what to say. Wasn't I supposed to be sure of myself and lead so that Claire could follow me?

"That's because I'm your pet," she continued with a smile. "A good pet supports her master in every way, right?"

"Righ—" I tried to agree.

"And I'm a good pet," she kept talking. "I'm your pet, and I'm your friend, and I'm your girlfriend too. Your submissive girlfr—!"

I covered her mouth. "That you are, and a submissive girlfriend does _not_ dominate the conversation, understand?"

Claire nodded, and I released her. We made it to the restaurant without further incident. At this point makeup had to be redone, both me and Claire having swapped lipstick among other damages. I felt Claire had been upset enough to push it by punishing her for messing up her makeup, so I let it go.

"We are so gay," she remarked.

I smiled. "I feel happy, oh so happy," I sang off-key. "Happy and zappy and gay!"

"I feel stunning," she joined in. "And entrancing. Feel like running, and dancing a twirl! For I'm owned by a pretty wonderful girl!" She chuckled, really seeming to enjoy herself.

We walked in and were seated reasonably quickly. I got us a nice booth in the corner in a secluded part of the restaurant so we could sit next to each other and I could play with her. After briefly examining the menu, I ordered for us. Pasta for me and chicken for her. That way, I could eat food that clearly needs a fork, whereas Claire could use her fingers to eat the little bites I'd cut for her.

She stared at me in awe as I quietly explained my rationale. "Yes, Master," she whispered. "Wow. You really are made for this, aren't you?"

"For controlling things that look like people? Of course," I agreed. "You're made for this too. As a pet, anyway."

She giggled awkwardly. "You know, sometimes you get kind of scary… but I know I can trust you. What I mean is…" She turned her head and whispered in my ear, "You're a good owner."

"Of course I am," I agreed, smug I'd gained her trust. Petting her hair, I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

She smiled. Then her eyes flicked away and her face filled with apprehension.

"Girl?" I followed her gaze across the room to… Flying Boy.

Huh.

Was he flying? I glanced at his feet. No, he was standing…

"West?" Claire said incredulously. Her face turned red and she stiffened. "What are you doing here?"

"He's spying on us. That's what he's doing here," I growled. "Did Noah send you?"

"How _long_ have you been watching?" she asked worriedly.

"Mr. Bennet asked me to keep an eye on you," he agreed. "And I've been around long enough to see _her_ try to molest you."

"Great," I sighed. "A date supervised by the ex."

"Oh God," Claire sighed for an entirely different reason. She looked sick, superior constitution notwithstanding. "Look, you can't tell my father."

"What?" He slid into the booth across from us. "That his daughter was nearly raped by the evil company agent?"

"Elle isn't evil," Claire protested.

"What?" I exclaimed. I lowered my voice. "_That's_ the only part you have trouble with? I'm not with the company anymore, I didn't almost rape you – you forgot the safeword – and in public my name is Val!"

"Val Powers," she agreed. "Sorry, Val."

"I can't believe you're apologizing to her!" West glared at me. "She… God, she's the _enemy_, Claire!"

"Kate," I corrected. "And, again, _ex_-enemy."

"Oh, I suppose you saw the error of your ways," he said sarcastically. "Decided to enter the sociopath's recovery group, is that it?"

"Apathetics Anonymous. We meet every other Thursday at 9 am," I said dryly. "'Sides, Kate doesn't mind."

"That's the problem!" He looked at Claire. "Okay, 'Kate', you _do _realize what she is?"

"Sociopath," she said, nodding. "It's not her fault."

"It _doesn't matter_ whose fault it is," he snapped. "What matters is what she is!"

"I don't like the way you speak to her," I cut in, attempting to regain control of the situation. "Kate's got a lot on her mind. She doesn't need you on her case about something that's really none of your business."

"No. _Kate_ is my business!" he said.

"Not anymore," I told him firmly.

"Um, do I get a say?" Claire asked. West and I paused, and she rushed to add, "Both of you are kind of fighting over me. I get it. You both like me. It's flattering. But I'm still my own person and you should both be talking to me. I choose Val. I'm hers now. Get over it."

"You heard the girl," I said, giving West a smirk to haunt his dreams. _That's right, she belongs to me._

"You think I'm _jealous_?" He glared at me. "Okay, maybe I am. I don't like the idea of you kissing this_ bitch_ that almost killed me, but, God, Kate, I'm trying to _help_ you."

"That's it," she growled. "You _do not_ call my girlfriend a bitch! This conversation is over."

"No! Claire! I mean, Kate! Please, c'mon," he protested.

"It's over, little boy," I chided. "Accept that." I grinned as he stared at my pet, torn between heartache and anger. "So, yeah, unless you want to join her and be mine too… get lost." _Hmm, he'd look cute in a collar._

He sighed. "Look, Kate, if you ever need help… If you don't feel safe… I'll be watching you tonight. I'll _always_ be watching you, Kate."

"You'll _always be watching her_?" I repeated. "What are you, a _stalker_? So, I'll see you at the AA meeting?"

Rolling his eyes, he started to slide out of the seat.

I caught his arm, keeping him put. "Oh! If you want to get rid of that cute tracking device your _new_ _boss_ jammed in your flesh, I'd be _happy_ to cut it out of you sometime."

"T-tracking…?" He put a hand over his tag on his neck. "They know I'm here?"

"Mmhm," I agreed. "Thanks for possibly exposing us, by the way. Good move. Anyway, don't throw stones at Kate when you live in a 'glass house' working for the man who treated you like a wild rabbit. Now, bye." I released him.

He stood up, backed away, and hurried out.

"Tracking system's been down for months," I muttered to my little pet to keep her calm. "Like, seriously _down_-down. Don't worry."

She sighed and rested her head against my shoulder. "Dad's creepy, West's creepy, and you…"

"I'm okay with being creepy," I assured her. "I'm an anti-hero, aren't I?"

"Maybe I'm a creeper-magnet," she weakly joked. "Do you think I'm creepy?"

"You don't creep _me_ out," I said, chuckling at the idea. "Though… You _are _willing to commit murder when it suits your ethics. I'm not an expert, but that could make you creepy to someone."

She grumbled. "I only try to kill the people who deserve it."

"They're the best prey," I said playfully, stroking her hair. So soft. So nice.

"If I said 'prey', that _would_ be creepy," she said, clearly enjoying the attention. "You know, I don't, like, hunt people like a serial killer."

"You react out of anger," I observed. "You're submissive most of the time…" _Or at least I want you to be._ "…but when you're angry you're aggressive. I assume you also get sadistic?" That was how it was with most people. They had little spurts of sadism at predictable moments and never cultivated it like I did.

She made a face. "A little, I guess. Nothing like you, though."

_Uh-huh._ "No one's like me," I said with a bit of pride. "Yeah, you're basically like normal humans. You've got your empathy and your compassion, but when you get angry and desperate people like me look damn civilized in comparison." Little smirk, just a little one.

She stared at me in disbelief. "Val Powers, are you actually claiming moral high ground?"

I smiled. "Just a slip, pet. It won't happen again."

The food came, and I thanked the waiter politely. My property sat well-behaved while I prepared her food. She seemed reasonably content in her role as pet. I supposed the run-in with her ex actually helped her training. Now she had something to prove. I could definitely work with that.

"Beg."

"Please feed me, Master," she whispered. "Please."

I grabbed a piece of the chicken I cut for her, and stuck it in her mouth. She carefully licked my fingers clean as she accepted the bite. I inspected my fingers, utterly soaked in Claire saliva, and wondered if she liked the way they tasted. "You got my fingers all wet, girl." I held them out where she could see. "Dry them off."

She gingerly took my hand and rubbed at my fingers, not even thinking of going for her napkin. _I_ was thinking of a napkin when I gave the order. This was also good! "I, uh, thought you'd like it," she muttered.

"Oh, it was for me?" I considered that. "I _do_ like you licking at me like the little pet girl you are."

She nodded in agreement. "I… think it's kind of nice too," she added quietly. "I mean, this here, not… your, uh, shoe."

"That was a punishment you requested," I stated as I eyed her. "_I_ thought it was hot, but you weren't supposed to. Not really. So, you like licking me, huh? I taste good? When I give you another bite, will it be _me_ you savor?"

Embarrassed, she forced a laugh. "You taste… about as good as I'd expect."

_And what do you expect?_

"It's not so much about the taste," she went on, "It's that you're my girlfr— I'm sorry, that I'm _yours_. I savor doing something… intimate with you that's only a _little_ degrading."

"I see… Open wide." I took my mostly dry hand out of hers, picked up another piece of chicken and brought it over to her mouth. As she took the piece and swallowed, she once more licked my fingers quite thoroughly. I added some spice by releasing a spark under her tongue.

The little grunt and look of pain was priceless. I removed my fingers and told her to dry them, and again she ignored her napkin. "Anyone ever call you a sadist?" she hissed under her breath.

"Me? Never. Anyone ever call you a total slut for pain? 'Cause you are." I pulled my hand away, dried it thoroughly on my napkin, and helped myself to some pasta, mixed with Claire's food.

"Actually no," she answered, looking amused. "A _slut for pain_? Really?"

"Maybe I should have it written on your collar," I mused, walking my fingers around her neck. "Pain-slut."

"You're a slut for _causing_ pain," she said. "Maybe _you_ should have that written somewhere. You know, like a warning: this girl gets off on hurting you."

"…And you're gonna like it," I finished. Smirking, I added, "Approach only if you want to be a toy… and you will."

"Once she gets done with you," she agreed, smiling. "Or if you're lucky, you get to be a pet."

"Like her cute and sweet girl here," I finished, patting her head. I stroked her cheek.

"Yeah… You do sound pretty creepy if you just think about it," she said hesitantly. "Like, you're…"

"A slaver?" I supplied with a smile I was sure would add to her creepy impression of me. "No, that's the old me. The new me is 100 percent consensually focused. 'Sides, my old toys weren't _slaves_ in the strictest sense… they were more… in bondage."

She blinked. "Too much information," she got out, her voice faltering.

"What? The bondage part?" I shook my head. "I don't mean I tied them up… necessarily. I just mean, they were mine and they couldn't leave, which is bondage but not _slavery_ 'cause I didn't buy or sell them…"

Claire paled as I spoke. "Val? _Please_ stop talking about people you… hurt. I don't _care_ if you call them slaves or toys or what, just _please_ stop."

"Um, okay," I agreed, not wanting to push my already-triggered pet. "I thought you were cool with my nasty past."

"Accepting," she allowed. "You had a past. It was nasty. Just please don't…" She trailed off, and then added, "I'm only a sadist when I'm _angry_."

"Oh, that's right," I said, glad Claire had managed to phrase it in terms I could understand. Claire wasn't a sadist, so she emphasized with all my little victims instead of just appreciating my perspective from on top. "You're a masochist. I should be sadistic _to_ you, not _with _you."

"Uh, right," she agreed. "Not so much that I'm a masochist, just that I'm not so apathetic. Do you have any sociopath friends?"

I broke into a grin. "My dear pet, that is a contradiction in terms. We barely care about you people – you think we care at all about each other?"

"I'm sorry, Master," she said. "That must be very lonely."

My grin faded. "Well, I have you with me. I care more about you than any other human or sociopath."

She twisted out of my grasp and looked me in the eye. "Yeah, but do you care about me as a friend or as a sexy toy?"

"Why must it be one or the other? Can't you be my friend _and_ a sexy toy?" I suggested, mainly to buy time while I thought about how to bullshit my way out of this pickle. Grasping at an idea, I smiled sweetly and started my speech to charm her back to me. "Kate, you're the sexiest toy I've ever owned, but our relationship isn't just top and bottom. I… need you. You're wonderful." _Keep it nice and subdued now. Don't overplay it._ "I need you to cherish me because I know I'm a bad person. I don't deserve someone wonderful like you. So, when you submit to me, I feel… like I'm the best person in the world." On a whim, I grabbed her hand. "I'm only a master because you submit to me. Without you, I'm nothing. With you, I'm someone special. You're not just a toy, Kate. You make me whole." I offered my pet a smile. _That was so lame. Hell, if she buys that cheese, I might as well throw in a line about fucking her too. It might be the only way to get the little tease to put out. If she says I had her at 'stupid pet'—_

Claire kissed me, right on the lips too. I kissed back, eager to play. I sucked her bottom lip past my teeth and bit down as hard as I could, causing warm blood to briefly gush into my mouth. Squealing, Claire just kissed me harder. Wrapping an arm around my shoulders, she pulled me closer. I took that as an invitation to shock the hell out of her through my tongue, which just caused her to writhe sexily against me.

"That's what I'm talking about!"

"Alright!"

"A little lesbian action!"

We broke out of our kiss and together turned to glare at a group of three drunken college guys at a table across the room. My glare soon morphed into a grin because, unlike my conditionally-sadistic pet, I saw fresh prey. They chose the wrong girl to fuck with. I stood up, and Claire stood with me. _Good. I have my loyal pet behind me. I wonder if she bites on command?_

"Master, please don't kill them," she hissed in my ear.

"Won't," I grunted. "Wanna hurt them a bit?"

"No," she whispered, grabbing onto my arm. "I mean, I'm angry too, but we can't just…"

"_You_ can't, maybe," I goaded her. "You know, for an invincible chick, you're a bit of a wimp."

She sighed and shook her head. "_Look_, Val, there are certain kinds of _things_ we can't do! _Especially_ here."

I reached down, grabbed a piece of chicken, and stuck it in her mouth. As she chewed, I told her through gritted teeth, "I don't particularly like being objectified. Boys like that think all women are sex objects. It's disgusting. I'll show them how it feels." I wrenched my arm from her grip and turned, ready to make them pay.

Claire dropped down to her knees and threw her arms around my legs, holding me back. I glared down at her. The pet was a fool if she thought she could control her master, no matter how attractive she looked down there. The boys called out more offensive things, and I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Please don't hurt them," she mumbled. "They don't deserve… you."

"And what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" I demanded, though I was a little flattered.

"Nothing, Val," she said quickly. "It's just that you're strong. Really strong. I don't want you to hurt anyone."

_You actually care about them? _I felt a little betrayed. But I could certainly take advantage. Empathy was vulnerability, and I knew some persuasion techniques. "Let go of me," I growled. Crouching down low, I whispered in her ear, "Believe me, I could kill everyone here without breaking a sweat. Push me and I might just lose my self-control. It'd be a shame for _you_ to be personally responsible for so many innocent deaths."

She released me at once. Under my gaze, she slowly stood up. "Master? Your pet would like to speak with you alone," she cautiously whispered. Her body was tense, not just from fear. She had a certain kind of alertness… like she was battle ready.

_Oh, shit! Did I just…_ "Just kidding," I said quickly. "That was a morbid joke. Sorry if I scared you. You want to talk? Let's go talk…" I grabbed her hand and led her to the women's restroom.

Fortunately, there was only one person in there and she was on her way out. Once she left, I locked the door. _Why do they put padlocks on these things?_ "Right, see, that was just a joke," I repeated, smiling reassuringly at my pet. Seeing her disbelief, I gave a laugh. "I'm not a villain anymore, Claire."

"Sure you're not," Claire said dryly. Fidgeting with her hands, she walked over to the sink counter and sat down. "You're just a sociopath with a morbid sense of fun… who likes to forcibly dominate her sex partners. But _of course_ it's not rape." She hopped off the counter and strode toward me until she was only inches away. "'Cause I'm sure they all _really wanted it_. Isn't that right? _Elle_?"

I slapped her across the face. It wasn't as hard as I could, but it got the point across I was pissed. She wanted a fight? She'd get a fight!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Wow, this was hard to write! Elle as a quasi-rapist scares me. She's always been abusive, but this is going past my comfort zone. You know, Elle probably should be a lot worse, but I'm holding back because I'm just not comfortable writing that level of sadism. Sorry.

So, _Heroes_ is over. That's a bummer. I tried to send Elle to persuade the NBC executives to renew it, but she's not going for it after they killed her off. Anyway, please review. You don't want me to send _Elle_ after you, do you? Or if that's your thing, you don't want me to _not_, do you?


	12. Topping from the Bottom

Claire jerked as I slapped her. "Oh, what? You're hitting me now? Real mature, Elle."

I ran out of patience. The pet was just going to have to learn who was in charge the hard way. I held up my hand, produced a furious ball of lightning, and growled out, "_Bad pet_."

I waited the half-second for alarm to register in my pet's eyes before I let her have it. I tossed the lightning into her midsection, where it caused her blouse to ignite as electricity crackled through her flailing body. She fell to her knees, and I took the opportunity to kick her as hard as I could in the face with a satisfying crunch.

She let out a whimpering cry as blood spewed from her nose. She spat out a few teeth and beat frantically at her blouse to put out the flames. When the fire was out, her hands flew to her face to push her nose back into place. She looked pathetic and was all the sexier for it.

I wanted to kiss her. Hell, I wanted to fuck her. But kissing her would work well enough to act on my growing lust. I had to discipline her, though, or she'd walk all over me. I shot a bolt of lightning into her bloodied face.

She let out a strangled cry, tears pouring from her eyes. She glared up at me with hot anger. "Fuck. You."

"Excellent idea, fucktoy," I retorted. I glanced down at my shoe. A bit of Claire's red blood decorated the blue. "Looks like you have some cleanup work to do, pet."

A blur of movement caught my gaze. It looked like my pet was running for the door, and I darted forward to intercept, shooting a lightning bolt into her perfectly formed ass.

She stumbled and grabbed onto the counter to keep upright.

I calmly positioned myself in front of the door. "Going somewhere, bitch?"

"You're the bitch, bitch," she mumbled. She then appeared to lose her balance and fell over the counter. She grabbed at the faucets.

"Wow, _that_ was a good come back," I mocked, grinning as my eyes danced over my sexy pet. _Mmm…_ Claire looked very tasty in that position. I stepped forward and grabbed her ass, squeezing hard.

She jerked at my touch, but just bowed her head and let me do what I wanted.

"What's the matter, pet? Lost your fight?" I smacked her ass, and she only grunted. "Ready to embrace your submissive side and stop pretending you're anywhere close to my equal?"

"Maybe…" She turned on the faucet for one of the sinks, rotating the knob so a strong flow of water poured out. She then cupped her hands and placed them under the stream. "Then again, maybe I just wanted to take your lightning away."

She slammed her hands upward into the spout, changing the direction of the flow. Water sprayed outward in all directions, but mostly it spilled out onto me. Cold water seeped into my blouse, saturating the fabric. I jerked back, out of the spray. Damn, it was cold!

I gasped and rubbed at the fabric, trying to simultaneously dry it and warm myself up. The wet clothing was heavy, clinging to my form, and was more than a little transparent. _Great, show weakness in front of the pet!_

"Wow," Claire drawled. She leaned cockily against the door and leered at me. "Master Elle Bishop, Goddess of Lightning and sociopathic pet-owner, defeated by a little water from a sink. That's really pathetic."

Never one to back down from a challenge, I strode toward her with conviction. The little pet was going to get a thorough beat-down. Then I slipped. The water must have pooled at my feet because I soon found myself falling.

Did my pet catch me as I fell? No. Did she offer a hand to help me stand up after I tumbled to the floor? Nope. She _did_, however, slap my face and then dance out of reach before I could even hope to retaliate. Bitch.

"You ever consider being a pet yourself, Elle?" Claire taunted while I tried to stand up. "You've got the neck for a collar, I think. How about you try mine on after I kick your ass?"

My mouth fell open. "I think _you're_ gonna want that collar after I kick _your_ ass," I seethed, pulling myself up. "It just might be the only thing you get to wear." The idea was hot. I imagined Claire in that outfit now and my mouth watered.

She chose that moment to attack, throwing a punch at my face.

I ducked, dodging her swing, and I gave a sharp jab to her unprotected throat. "Ooh, have to be faster than that!"

She gasped and glared at me murderously. And then she jumped on me. Lunging forward, she grabbed my shoulders tightly and shoved me against the door. "Fast enough for you?"

I gazed into her eyes. She was so attractive when she was asking for a beatdown. "You're hurting me," I said with a pout.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" she asked incredulously. Her grip loosened. "Is this all just some big laugh riot for you?"

"Do you see me laughing?" Jerking out of her grip, I shoved her backwards and then punched her in the right eye.

"Ow!" She pressed her hand to her eye and gave me a dirty look with the other one.

I chuckled. "Okay, now I'm laughing."

She removed her hand, showing that her eye was completely intact. "That's going to cost you," the regen growled.

"First you hurt me, now you threaten me? Claire, I am seriously worried about your mental health. You might have a problem." I grinned. "Maybe I should call 911? The cops would make sure you get the help you need."

"God, tell me there's a cure for sociopathy," she said with a groan. "You're just sick, Elle."

"Nope. Nothing to cure, pet." I took a step forward and snickered when she stepped back. "Even if there was, I wouldn't take it. I like being powerful, just like you like being weak."

"I'm not weak," she said. She took a swing at my head.

I blocked it with my arm and simultaneously kicked out, catching her in the side. She doubled over with a groan, and I followed it up with two swift punches in the head. She staggered backward, and I kicked her in the midsection. "Weak."

"Stop," the pet got out. She groaned and held her hands up in surrender.

The time that would work had passed. She just pissed me off too damn much. I gave her another hard kick. "Shtawp," I mocked. "Make me, pet."

Letting out a frustrated cry, she tackled me. Caught off balance, I tumbled down to the cold, hard floor with Claire's weight pressing down on top of me. Before I knew it, my arms were pinned at my sides. "How's it feel on the bottom, Elle?"

My heart beat fast. I hated it on the bottom. I needed to get the upper hand. Claire was just so damned sexy, though. I found it hard to think.

I shot electricity through my arms, into her hands, but the water spread the energy throughout my body. It was like being stabbed all over with hot blades. I groaned in agony, while my pet moaned in pleasure. _Oh, hell no!_ "Get off," I ordered.

"Way ahead of you, Elle." She smiled. "Go on, try again. I think my fingers might loosen this time."

I spat in her face, making sure it got in her eyes. "For every time you don't address me with my title—I count seven—you're going to have to call me 'Master' in public. If you say 'forgive me, Master' in the next twenty seconds, I'll take one off."

Looking disgusted, she blinked furiously. "Fuck you, _Elle_."

"No, dear pet, fuck _you_." I shifted my leg so that I rubbed against a certain area.

Her eyes watered as she glared at me. "That's… cheating…" Another moan escaped her pretty lips.

"No, that's your reward," I whispered in a soothing voice. "Your reward for being a good pet and surrendering. It's fun to surrender, isn't it, girl? You know I'm right. Already your grip is loosening so you can give in to the pleasure."

"Oh, please." She gritted her teeth. "You can't possibly expect me to—"

I kissed her. She resisted for a second and then kissed back aggressively, pressing my head against the floor. She seemed determined to keep me restrained. We'd see about that.

Continuing to stimulate her down there, I focused my energy into my mostly dry lips. I then connected our mouths in a powerful electrical arc.

The masochist whimpered, wrapping her legs around me. Her grip loosened.

_Yes, little pain-slut,_ I thought with amusement. I increased the voltage and her arousal went up with it. As did mine.

With a quick jerk, I freed my arms. Instead of fighting, I cradled her face and ran my fingers through her hair.

Her hands ran over the sides of my body.

My fingers closed around her hair, and I yanked as hard as I could.

She yelped and grabbed at my arm, making a half-hearted attempt to get free. This involved squirming around on top of me. I continued to shoot lightning into her lips.

By this point, all the electrical discharge was giving me a headache and my stomach felt queasy. I ignored the negative sensations as best as I could. The pet was acting like a little slut on top of me, which was way more important. I mustered my energy and increased the voltage even more.

"Ah!" the pet squealed, tears flowing freely from her eyes. Her face clenched with agony and yet she rubbed against me like a bitch in heat. She grabbed at my breast, trying to feel me up through my blouse.

I knocked her hand away. Reaching for her ass, I grabbed a handful of flesh and squeezed tightly. "What are you?" I hissed in between kisses, still zapping as strong as I could.

"Yours," she admitted.

_Damn right, you're mine._ I pulled her panties down. "Beg me. Beg your master."

"No," she whimpered. "No, no. Electrophobia. No." And then she was gone. With a strong jerk, she freed herself from my grip and fell over backwards. She crab-walked to the other side of the room and laid against the wall, gasping.

"What…?" I stood up angrily. "_What_?"

She slipped her panties back up. "I submit or surrender or whatever. Just, no, not yet."

"You are such a fucking tease!" I walked over and glared down at her.

"Okay," she accepted. "I'm a tease. The answer is still no."

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust you," she said bluntly. "Master."

_Damn it._ I needed my pet to trust me. "Pet, you should know I care about you."

She made a derisive snorting sound. "You want to fuck me."

I sighed. _Haven't we gone through this?_ "It doesn't have to be one or the other, pet." I offered her a hand. After a moment, she accepted, and I helped her stand up.

"You think of me as a sex toy," she said, daring me to claim otherwise.

"You are," I said matter-of-factly. "_And _I care about you."

"You're a sociopath," she whispered.

"And I think you're a beautiful possession that deserves to be taken care of by a dutiful, competent master like me."

She bit her bottom lip and looked adorably worried. "Um, Master? You _do_ realize that I'm not actually a possession? I'm your girlfriend… who likes to submit to you, but…"

I stroked her cheek and cradled her face. "You're not a slave. Slavery is illegal. Still… I do own you. You know you belong to me."

"What does that mean?" She swallowed. "I mean, I think I know, but please tell me. How do you own me?"

I smiled. "Because I say so."

"Oh."

"That's not an evasion," I continued. "That's your answer. All rules are social constructs. The law only works because most people agree with it. Cops could take their guns and go rampaging, or the army could take over the country, but they don't because of the law. Because _most people_ agree with it. There's power there."

"But owning me is against the law," she said in a meek voice. "Most people wouldn't agree with you doing that."

"And if most people knew, I'd be in trouble," I agreed. "Hell, you would be too. If people knew about superhumans, we'd be hunted down with extreme prejudice. Maybe not by the state, but by little hateful groups that'd have their own power. Little groups or individuals can make their own little systems of power. Sometimes the people who seem powerless have significant power in certain domains. Most superhumans _don't_ obey the law. We have our own politics."

"Matt's a cop," she pointed out.

"And I'm sure his superiors cleared him to use mind control," I said with a sarcastic roll of my eyes. "Face it, we're gods. And when a goddess says, 'This is mine,'" I grabbed Claire's neck, "It's hers."

"Unless another god disagrees," she said.

"Now you're getting it." I released her and patted her head. "Only, I'm in control, so you're a pet."

"And am I a pet whether I want to be one or not?" she asked carefully. "Am I yours whether or not I like it?"

_So we've come to that?_ It seemed West got to her after all. "You're not a prisoner, Claire. I won't make you stay with me," I said, and then chuckled. "But, yes, Claire, I'm afraid you are a pet whether you want to be one or not." I grabbed her arm and then pulled her over to the mirror. "Look, girl, that's the face of a pet that loves when her master takes control."

"Her sociopathic master," she muttered, staring at her reflection. Her makeup was messed up and her cheeks wore the deep red of continued sexual arousal.

"Well, yeah." I grabbed my purse, rummaged around in it, and produced her collar. I fastened it around her neck. "Look at the pretty pet."

"She is a pretty pet," Claire finally agreed. "With an equally pretty master."

I pet her hair. "So, you see, you are my possession. Say it."

"I'm your possession," she mumbled.

"And it's real, too." I smiled at her in the mirror. "I can be a good master. Just be a good pet."

"Do you really think of me as a pet?" the pet asked. "Do you look at me and think 'pet'?"

_Well, sometimes I think 'toy'._ "Sometimes. You do give off this 'pet' vibe," I said. "I mean, you really are submissive. You let me collar you a little too easily."

She reached up and touched her collar. "I resisted," she said pathetically.

I snorted. "Not a lot. I recall you thanking me for the collar and saying how you finally understood you were a pet."

"Oh, right." She stared at the mirror for another moment. "I'm sorry, Master."

"For which offense, pet?" I asked mildly. There were quite a few by now.

"Just defying You in general." She put a certain deferential emphasis on 'you', as though slipping the title 'Master' in there.

"Hmmm." I turned her face toward me. "I think you do feel sorry. That's good. I'll have to punish you, though. You understand, right?"

"Yes, Master." She bowed her head. "I've been a bad pet."

"Yes. You said some dirty, dirty things," I said. "You know, as opposed to something wholesome like begging to be fucked. Addressing your master informally without permission? Suggesting she's a pet? Pretending you're any better than her plaything? Claire, Claire, Claire! You naughty girl, I should make you wash out your mouth with soap! In fact…" I jerked my head toward the soap dispensers.

"Oh." She grimaced. "Yes, Master." Without needing any explicit orders, she walked over and lowered her mouth to the soap nozzle. She started pumping soap into her mouth, but I replaced her hand and pumped for her.

I pumped load after load of soap into her mouth and watched her face contract with revulsion. "Bad pet," I admonished. "Bad Claire!"

It was important that she associate being bad with the negative sensation. She was a masochist, so straight-up pain would be partially pleasurable and was therefore out of the question. The soap punishment was good because it would be disgusting for her but not painful. Her main role was as my pet, and she needed to understand that being a bad pet was a major failure. "Bad pet," I repeated as I pumped more soap into her mouth. "Very _bad_ pet!"

She whimpered. A trickle ran down from her eye, making her look adorably pathetic.

I tried not to laugh as I continued disciplining her. "This specific punishment is to clean your dirty, dirty mouth. You said some very naughty things, Claire-bear. What kind of owner would I be if I let that kind of thing slide?"

She reached out and grabbed my hand, squeezing and begging to talk.

"You wanna say something, Claire-bear?"

She nodded, making a grunting sound like "Uh-huh."

"Then swallow and you can say 'Thank you, Master'," I told her with a smirk.

Claire blushed as she obeyed, swallowing the soap. She coughed for a moment, but recovered quickly and stood. "Thank you, Master," she muttered, looking properly put in her place with her head lowered.

"You're welcome, pet." I gave her head a pat. "Now, rinse your mouth. I don't want to taste that when I kiss you."

"Yes, Master." She turned on the water and started rinsing out her mouth.

I watched her intently, my eyes roving over her hot little body. She made me so horny. I needed to have her. Perhaps it was time to reexamine that 'no raping' rule.

_No,_ I told myself again. I didn't want to rape Claire. That would be fun as a single experience, but I didn't want to deal with the consequences. I wanted Claire a willing pet. That was far more amusing overall.

"You're staring at me like I'm the last M&M," she observed dryly, bubbles clinging to her lips. She stood up and wiped her mouth. "So, what's next? Is the date over?"

"The date's far from over," I said. "We're going to a hotel."

"What? We're not going home?" She looked worried.

"Eventually." I waved vaguely. "First, the hotel."

"You remember the thing where I said I wasn't ready for sex?"

"Who said anything about me tying you to the bed and sitting on your face?" I said with a smirk. "No, no, don't worry your pretty, little head about it."

She winced, ducking her head. Then she spoke slowly, "Master, I know I'm your little object or whatever, but I want to make something perfectly clear." Though she held herself deferentially, her voice was steady and assertive. "Trying to have sex with someone who's not into it, who has made it clear they don't want it, and can't give meaningful consent due to some fucked-up power imbalance… is rape." She lifted her head and looked me evenly in the eyes. "If you rape me, Master Elle, I will _murder_ you."

I licked my lips. The pet looked so _hot_ when she was murderous! "Growl."

Claire blinked. "What?"

"Growl for me. You're threatening me, so you should growl. It's how pets threaten."

"I'm serious, Master Elle," she said.

"So am I, pet Claire." I folded my arms. "Growl."

She looked embarrassed, which was how I wanted her. She needed to remember her place. "Rrrr…" she tried.

"That's the lamest growl I've ever heard," I said. "You want to intimidate me, not make me want to take you for a walk."

She blushed. "Um… Grrr…"

"Please! You couldn't intimidate Mr. Muggles. He'd know instantly you were an omega," I said, referencing the lowest position in a canine pack. "Bare your teeth a little."

She grimaced, pressing her lips together as if to hide her teeth. Reluctantly, she pulled her lips away. "Grrr…"

I grinned. "You are just the cutest little thing anyone could ever own."

She stopped growling abruptly. "Master Elle, please cut it out. I know damn well I can't intimidate you by _growling_!"

"You can't intimidate me period," I corrected, stepping closer. I maneuvered Claire so her back hit the wall, and I rested my hands on the wall on each side of her, trapping her. "I'm your master, little pet. I own you. That means you are under my care. I won't rape you, but only because _I_ don't want to. I like to hurt you, but I don't want to _break_ you. If you try to dominate me, I will hurt you, but I'll be respectful to my little pet. If you try to _murder_ me, the gloves come off. I will treat you as my enemy and will _torture _you before sending you to the company as a gift. And, pet? You _really_ don't want me to torture you."

"Yes, Master," she whispered, eyes wide. "Sorry, Master."

"What's the matter? Don't you want to threaten me?" I mocked. "Aren't you dying to be respected as my equal, someone to be feared?"

"N-no, Master," she said.

"No? I could've sworn you just threatened me," I said, stroking her cheek. "I suppose I might have forgotten you were a stupid pet and misunderstood your pathetic whimpering as intelligent speech. Do you think that's what happened?"

"Yeah," she muttered. "I like being inferior. I would never… threaten... You."

"Good." I hooked a finger under her collar and felt her rapid pulse. "Not that I want you as a doormat, either. I like a growly pet. It's really cute. Tell you what, if you have any objection you feel the need to express disrespectfully, growl instead of jibber-jabbering. I'll treat you a little bit better. Sound good?"

"No, Master Elle!" she said, sounding completely annoyed. "I'm not going to—"

"Growl," I said, interrupting. "You're a pet, so _growl_."

Closing her eyes in shame, she bared her teeth and growled. "Grrr…"

"Shut up, Claire," I snapped. "Decision made."

Her eyes flew open, and she glared at me. "You can't just turn my speech into—"

I pressed a finger to her lips, cutting her off. "Growl." I removed my finger.

She growled, sounding angrier and more into it than ever.

"Good growling, pet. Now shut the fuck up!" I slapped her across the face.

The pet shut up.

I stepped away, walking over to the sink. Noticing she wasn't moving at all, I patted my hip. "Here, pet."

She came over obediently.

I took out my makeup and started fixing my pet's appearance. "You have to look your best. You're here for my entertainment, you know."

She stayed silent and unmoving as I worked. She seemed to have accepted her submission again. She knew she was mine.

Done with my pet's, I fixed my own makeup in the mirror. "You did a lot of bad things tonight, pet. But I think I can work with you. You just need some more training. You're hardly as sadistic as I am, but you still have a dominant streak in you that needs to be controlled. You need a safe outlet for your aggression." I looked at her. "Would you like a chew toy, pet? Speak."

"Uh, not really, Master," she said uncomfortably. "Those are really for dogs, not pet Claires."

"What's the matter? You don't like the taste of rawhide?" I laughed as she shook her head, and I then smiled contemplatively. "But, no, you'd prefer live prey, wouldn't you? Of course you would."

"Master?"

"Good news, Claire. You're going to be my faithful hound or game hawk and help me hunt. I've got a girl to kill in or around the Luxor hotel. You get to help." Without waiting for a reply, I unlocked the door and headed back to the table, pausing just long enough to order "Heel!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I know it's been a year. I've realized this fic isn't very good, and I'm starting to find it squicky, but I have planned out an ending for it and will try to finish it. By the way, I growl sometimes. (grins) I personally don't see it as a submissive trait, but I can see how a dominant could.


End file.
